The True Meaning of Love
by MagicalMe007
Summary: What do you get when The Dark Lord Ganondorf crosses paths with a young, pretty Twili princess?
1. Chapter 1:SLAVE

Okay just to mention before the story begins - the Zelda characters are not mine! They belong to Nintendo!

If this kind of story is not your cup of tea then do not bother to read it! There is themes of smut - so you are warned!

**The True Meaning of Love**

**Chapter 1: SLAVE **

There in the land of Hyrule lived a vicious man named Ganondorf. He was feared by most and was conclusively hated though out the land that only wished for good. He and his tribe of the Gerudo were shunned from society.

He stalked through his lonely village amongst the non-remorseful desert as the sun beat down upon them all. He lived with only women since only one male is born every 100 years. And it was about the time he would have to find a fine girl to bare him children. Usually the Gerudo would interbreed with their own kind but Ganondorf despised the women of the tribe since he preferred to have some sort of different girl to give him that pleasure not some other woman who could've been his sister and not know it.

He wanted to explore the world for someone would do him better than anyone else. A fine handsome, strong, and intelligent woman he would need; but he searched all over Hyrule and yet not one was found. He was tired of searching for days on end in a land that only offered not what he wanted thus he headed off to the last place that was left – the Twilight Realm.

In the realm there were many fine women but he needed one of a special kind of Twili called the Elite Twili. They were a rare thing to find and only every so often would one of them be born into the world even though their entire family might not be one. Ganondorf wanted one badly thinking that if he were to have children with one he would have quite the impressive offspring. But his search was quickly turning into dead ends where ever he looked, knowing the signs of one but none had them that he could see.

Finally his watchful eyes had spotted one – she was small and fragile looking. He rubbed his beard as he gazed upon the fair girl who tried to hide her tail from swinging back and forth under her robe. The tail – that was the only difference between the normal Twili and the elite. He grinned following in her steps till she left the town and got into the forest where no one could see her or hear her scream.

Ganondorf was amused by his dastardly plan. He finally achieved the first part of his goal for a good woman. He stepped carefully trying to not startle her as he crept closer and closer – so close he became aroused by the sent wafting off of the girl; it was a sweet smell filled with flowers and herbs.

He was almost close enough to dive for her when he heard a small snap beneath his own feet – he had stepped on a tree branch. The Twili turned around to see Ganondorf outraged and coming straight for her as he dove and latched his well built arms around her legs tripping her up. She tried to wriggle free of his grasp but failed to do so. Ganondorf finally got a good grip on her body. He then picked her up in his arms and left through a portal back to the Light World.

"Who do you think you are?!" She spat in his face.

"Oh, forgive me for that – how rude of me! I am Ganondorf!" He felt triumphant of his catch.

"Well Ganondorf – what the hell do you think you're doing with me?!" She was furious at him for taking her out of her home and capturing her. She scowled looks that could kill into his own. She squirmed violently in his arms as he forcefully tried to wrap her in his cape to restrain her. And luckily for him, he succeeded.

She still tried to get free of the twisted material that confined her from any vigorous movement. He covered her face blocking the air from reaching her lungs. She soon fainted in his arms as he walked back to the fortress he called home.

~*~

The young girl awoke blindfolded and gagged sitting on something soft while nude. This baffled her – where did her clothes go and just who would remove them. She had a hunch but hoped that she was mistaken. But she would soon find out.

She heard someone enter the room as the door clicked back into place. Her ears perked to see just who might the stranger be – heavy footsteps from what sounded like iron boots. She recognized the sound right away – it was Ganondorf.

He removed her bindings from her soothing face. She looked at him with anger of a thousand suns. He only snickered as he began to remove his armor. The young Twili backed into the corner of the room.

"Well shall I respectfully request what might your name be? After all I might use it unless you want me to make one for you." He was quite entranced by her anger – somehow it made him want more of her.

"My name is Robyn and I demand that I respectfully have my clothes back!" Her voice was hinted with sarcasm as she mocked Ganondorf for what he had previously said.

"I'm afraid you won't be needing those for the rest of the night." Ganondorf flicked his shirt off his shoulders revealing a well built body with fine features that could bring any girl to their knees. Robyn scowled at Ganondorf as he leaned in and ripped her from her corner – throwing her to the other side of the bed putting her out in the open.

The room was quite finely decorated with everything a fine room should have. Scrolls, statues, candles, drapes, swords hanging on the walls along with other ancient relics, and one got to have four poster bed. It was nice to see that at least the room was nice to look at – Ganondorf on the other hand was the only thing that ruined the scene and made it uncomfortable to be in.

Robyn didn't want this – she was only seventeen and the dark king would have his way with her. She objected wanting to even be in his presence but her body wanted what it was about to get. She hated her hormones for that reason but loved having a mind to be able to fight off the temptations. Ganondorf pinned her to the bed with one of his powerful hands grasping her thigh. Robyn noticed the fair sized protrusion in his pants as he snapped open the belt buckle that held them in place.

She certainly didn't want to be here little lone become his whore. Ganondorf finally rid himself of any other clothing that he bore on his body. He gave the poor girl a smug look as took her arms and pinned them on the bed. She squirmed like a crazy rabid animal tying to break free from a cage. Ganondorf bit into the side of her leg quitting any motion as she lashed out in pain.

"There's no worry – it will all be fine if you don't squirm. I'll make sure I give you my best." Ganondorf was pleased to finally be able to witness firsthand what sex was like but Robyn wasn't as grateful as him. He let himself slip into the girl making her cry out in pain.

He wasn't as gentle as Robyn would've liked it – but then again rape was rape. She hated the man for taking her away from her home and now she was going to be his personal whore – this is not what she expected the day to turn out like when she woke up. But then again Ganondorf had his own plans for her destiny now.

She screeched out in pain as his member was too big for her small tight hole. He wasn't nice to her as he was as rough as he pleased giving him the pleasure instead of the girl. Robyn cried as the pain intensified with each and every motion of his body. Ganondorf on the other hand wasn't bothered by giving her the pain in return for children in which he wanted bad enough he would kill someone for.

It throbbed for a while but soon it began to pleasure Robyn as she finally got used to the size of him. She looked into Ganondorf's eyes with slight distaste to this unwanted gift he was giving to her. But this was only after several times of him reaching his climax.

"Just why is it you want me for this anyways?" Robyn finally had the guts to question the whole reason why she was there. Ganondorf smirked under his brow.

"Because I want you to bare my children." Ganondorf was pleased with his efforts to make a good attempt to try and spread the seeds of the future for him. He wouldn't accept any other girl besides Robyn – he was addicted to her.

"Y-You want me to have your children?! Are you mad?! I can't possibly have them – not here! Besides only the man who was going to wed me was suppose to be the only one to ever even touch me!" Robyn wished she didn't know her fate – she thought that Ganondorf would kill her afterwards leaving her free from her sins of the world. She thought that either that she would become a useless sex slave for him.

"Well then I best guess you get used to me. I will help you raise them of course. And as for letting you back into your realm I planned to get the two of us back there but you will still be mine!" Ganondorf pinned her arms to the bed again as he looked her dead in the eyes with probably one of the more evil looks he could come up with.

"So you want to have me to yourself but you will allow me eventually to go back to my realm. Alone – right?" Robyn objected living a life with the King of Darkness and Light. She hated him and didn't want even what she was getting, but to have to live with him for the rest of her days seemed like madness; insanity even.

"No – I told you that your mine! And you will carry on my bloodline weather you want it or not!" Ganondorf became enraged about the girl disagreeing to his plans. Everything had to be perfect to the last thing or he would lose his mind and slaughter anyone who would ever mention anything about the girl or having children again. But if she wouldn't agree like the way it seemed at the moment he would force his laws upon her.

"But I don't want it – that's just it! I didn't even ask for this and what about Midna what would she say if I went up and told her that the most evil man in all of the world and it's goddesses had bestowed a child upon me?" Robyn snapped back at him like an angered sea turtle.

Ganondorf stopped in mid-motion. He got off of the girl worn out and tired from the vigorous exercise. He stood next to the bed and pulled back up his pants.

"Fine you want to be treated like a slave since you act as if you are one then I'll treat you as one!" Robyn tried to get up to give him a good smack to his kisser but he threw her back to the bed. He finished getting back on his armour and left the room but not before locking it. Robyn tried hard to bust down the door but her fragile body just wasn't strong enough and her magic didn't work well in his presence.

She sat back on the bed crying again wanting to go home and just see her sister Midna again. Go back to a normal life where she could go six days a week to school, fight with her sister, take nice walks in the forest, hang with her friends; everything she had gone just because of Ganondorf's greedy intentions. She decided since she couldn't do anything about it she might as well slip under the covers and drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:MISHAPPENINGS

**Chapter 2: MISHAPPENINGS **

The next morning Robyn awoke to the sound of Ganondorf groaning in pleasure as he felt her entrancing skin putting the beauty into his hands. Robyn was shocked to see the man touch her without her even being awake.

"W-What are you doing?!" Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed he was back in the bed with her nude also. He gave her a serious look as she trembled beneath his shadow.

"Getting what I want!" Ganondorf pulled her into his chiselled body as he begged for more. Robyn tried to shove him away with all the force she had but it was in vain of her to even try.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE ME!" She hollered as loud as she could hope that someone would hear her cry but no one answered. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp but his arms were too strong for her.

"It's best that you hold still before I hurt you." Ganondorf was calm and mellow towards her as he sat watching her painful efforts as he squeezed tighter and tighter until he made her shed tears. She whined in pain.

"You're nothing but a bastard and that's all you'll ever be!" Robyn spat onto his face leaving him with a glob of saliva on his beard stringing across his eye. He licked away the foreign substance with the long tongue that resided in his mouth usually. He gave her a devious look – he enjoyed being played with by the woman in front of him. He loved her hateful nature.

"A bastard am I? Very well then I shall be a bastard." Robyn frowned upon his words. Ganondorf personally thought that Robyn was a very lovely woman even though she did hate him and probably wanted him to return back to the grave.

Ganondorf finally let go of the outraged woman. She went to give him a hit but Ganondorf's fast hands met her face first. He had slapped her hard like she was his bitch or something; Robyn then noticed that Ganondorf wasn't naked but only shirtless. She began to cry – was this really what was going to become of her? This wasn't the life she wanted to be destined with when she was born into the world. Why didn't her sister come for her? Didn't she care about the only family she had left? All of her thoughts were broken by the sound of Ganondorf's voice again.

Here get on these and stop crying or I'll have you know sorrow." He passed her the traditional Gerudo garbs for women – the puffy pink pants and some sort of long cloth to cover her breasts. Robyn hissed at the horrible outfit – she wanted her own clothes back.

He left her once again. She reluctantly got on the clothes Ganondorf provided. They fit her nicely but they showed off her body too much for her liking. Robyn wished maybe she could have something that provided more coverage – what about when the night was cold? Then what?

Why couldn't she have something nice that covered her fully and protected her body like Ganondorf had. His armour was great – it covered him and protected him but there was one thing he could do without and that was the rolls that were up in his hair kept up by some headdress thing. That bugged Robyn just to watch him go around with rolls – weren't rolls for girls? Guess when you're evil you don't care.

She sat until she was joined by a tall thin girl named Kairou. She looked at Robyn cheerfully, but Robyn only returned one that looked glum.

"What is it you want – you here to beat me too?" Robyn bore a red mark across her face from Ganondorf's mighty hand.

"No ... I'm not – I just came to talk – maybe I can get you out of here!" Kairou beamed with delight.

"Really?! You would do that for me? B-But why? - I never helped you or anything!" Robyn had some hope now but could she really trust Kairou – after all she was one of Ganondorf's kind.

"Why – well I know what it's like to be pushed around by that man. You see a long time ago when he was only young he wanted to see if he could have children then... and I was his candidate for that terrible deed. He beat me; he treated me like I was only an object so I got fed up and ran away. That's why I want to help you – so you don't suffer." Kairou seemed true on her words and she did have a good point so Robyn agreed to her plan. But before they could make a run for it they were face to face with the Dark Lord himself.

"Ha! You are not going anywhere unless I say so!" Ganondorf took Robyn by the arm roughly hurting her again. He glared at Kairou giving her the signal to leave or else. Kairou left before Ganondorf would rid her from the world. "Now – why honestly would you think that you're leaving? You are going to become my wife one day so get used to me!" He was angered at Robyn.

"No! I don't want to be your wife! You are a disgrace of a man and an ugly one at that! You only want me for sex so why should I even try to 'get used to you'?! You're never going to do me any good so just quit it! I don't want you and neither does anyone else – so you should've just stayed dead – GOT IT?!" Robyn finally had the courage to tell the man exactly how she felt about him. He was surprised – no one ever spoke to him like that little lone stood up to him.

"Y-You ... you just... stood up to me!" Ganondorf was left shocked and speechless. She told him everything that stirred inside of her about him that made her blood boil.

"YES I DID AND I HATE YOU! I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY REALM NOW!" She snapped back her arm to herself. Ganondorf finally realized how much of an ass he was. He felt sorry for hurting her now, but it was too late to turn back the damage that was already done. His eyes filled with the sorrow that dwelled within him making him feel guilt in the back of his throat.

Robyn was surprised herself to see the man before her cry. She knew now that he had a heart and that it actually felt feelings like she did. She never knew she could hurt someone like him. Robyn felt the guilt build up in her own throat – she didn't want to accept the fact that she was sorry for what she had said.

Ganondorf sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it – he never noticed how bad he made her feel – he didn't want that himself. He now knew what it was like to feel sorry for someone. He felt broken – like a shattered mirror.

"... Ganondorf are you okay...?" Robyn hesitated to go over and sit next to him to see what was wrong. He fell back onto the bed and his arms outstretched to the sides. She finally had enough courage to sit on the bed next to him to see why he was upset now.

"I-I never knew that I was really like that... I didn't know that I had hurt you that much – I just wanted children to pass on my blood line... but I wanted a good and powerful woman for that. I'm sorry..." Ganondorf was sincere on his words as the tears still continued to roll across his face. Robyn leaned in and looked him in the eyes as she tilted his head so that he would peer upon her.

And he did look into her eyes to only see the same tears that he shed. She was upset but Robyn's anger faded from her forgiving nature. She only wanted to be happy and live a nice life. Maybe she might get it after all...

"You understand now how I feel?" Ganondorf nodded.

"Y-You can leave since you hate me so much... I'm no good for you anyways..." He felt sort of crushed – he just wanted a bit of happiness himself but since she hated him she wouldn't want to stay any longer.

"I think we can make this work... I-I want you to come with me...I'm willing to give you a chance but only if you treat me nice." Robyn gave him a sweet look that made him want to cry more. He was happy though that she would give him a chance after what he did. He felt actually happy.

"But if that's the case isn't there anything you need before we go?" Ganondorf looked at her for an answer now.

"Um... can I have my clothes back please? And I would like a nice suit of armour like yours perhaps... would that be okay?" Robyn fancied his armour – it was one of those things that you just had to have yourself. Ganondorf nodded and then got up from his place on the bed. She watched him leave only to return several minutes later with both of what she asked for.

"Here I think this would suit you..." Ganondorf handed her the cloak and skirt she normally wore but along with it a full suit of armour and some clothes like his own to go underneath to make it a bit more comfortable to ware. Robyn smiled as she put the armour on instead of her Twili clothes.

Ganondorf was delighted to see her look so nice in the armour that looked just like his but it was for a woman not him. It was a bit different though – with its red hue but Ganondorf's was blue. He smiled for once – Robyn laughed at him. He looked funny smiling – he was so out of practice with the expression that it looked like it might hurt to.

"Well I think it's time to return to my realm now – right?"

"Yes ... let's go."

And with that they were off back to the Twilight Realm. The two of them ended up back where they left off. Ganondorf looked about trying to make heads or tails of where they were to. Robyn knew thus she begged him with a simple gesture of her hand to follow.

They headed off to the palace where Robyn lived in the quiet realm. She loved the Twilight and personally so did Ganondorf. They were at peace there. Up the hill they went even though it was more like a mountain – but that didn't bother the two as they talked about past experiences and childhood memories.

Once they reached the palace after cutting through the town they were finally tired. All was quite in the Twilight Realm where night resided. So both Robyn and Ganondorf headed off to bed quietly.


	3. Chapter 3:BACK TO BASICS

**Chapter 3: BACK TO BASICS**

Robyn awoke next to Ganondorf in the comfy, plush bed. It was her bed that the two slept in. She quietly without a sound got up from the bed only to be spooked by his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ganondorf snickered deviously as he felt her almost naked body.

"I have to get ready for school..." Robyn smirked back at the man lowering his hands for him. Ganondorf was surprised to hear that she still had school but then again she probably was almost finished anyways since she was seventeen.

"Very well then I shall come with you then." Ganondorf sat himself up in the bed. He tried to smile at the girl but it ended up looking like a smirk instead.

"B-But wait – you can't come to school with me! I don't think the principal would allow the King of Darkness and Light in the building!" Robyn panicked – would he seriously go to school with her?

"Don't worry – I'm pretty sure he won't mind if I told him I was your boyfriend! Surely he must like visitors!" Ganondorf was thrilled of the idea of going to school with her. He loved to see what it was like since there wasn't really any schools back in the desert.

"Okay fine then get ready..." Robyn decided to give in – he was too stubborn to convince other wise. Besides it might be fun to have such a man lighten up the mood.

"Great!" Ganondorf was already half dressed and thrilled to see what it would be like to actually go and add a bit of comedy to make his day more fun. He certainly didn't want to be left at home with only Midna to pick on him – after all she helped the hero last time defeat him.

The two rushed their breakfasts into themselves and dashed out the door. It was quite the walk for the two of them but that still didn't stop them. Ganondorf admired the fact that maybe he might be able to find love after all – since he was usually let down by all that he knew telling him he was too evil to find such a thing in a girl.

Once there a crowd flooded the grounds surrounding the campus. Everyone looked at Ganondorf in horror spreading out allowing him to walk hand in hand with Robyn. She only smiled while Ganondorf gave them all a glare. He disliked those of who would not give him a chance and automatically thought he was evil.

Robyn entered the building which was huge since it was probably one of the only schools in the Twilight Realm. In the halls she met up with some of her friends who seemingly had the same reaction as everyone else towards Ganondorf. He snorted at them in disgust. Finally one of them piped up.

"R-Robyn just what are you doing with the really angry looking guy?" She trembled in her robe at the mere sight of him.

"OH you mean Ganondorf... don't worry about him – he's my um... boyfriend." Robyn was unsure if she should really give him such title as that. She smiled at the mortified girls before her. Ganondorf only chuckled at the expression ever one of them wore.

"H-He's you're boyfriend?! He looks kind of scary to love..." Lutha trembled at the very eye contact that he would give her. Lutha wondered just how was she able to try and even bother to find someone so big - so tall – so evil – so ugly – and so old. Robyn was happy so she guessed so it was okay.

The bell then rang for the beginning of first period. Everyone flooded back into the building and into the classrooms. Robyn and Ganondorf waved good bye to some of her friends that went in the opposite direction as they continued down the hall.

"So Robyn what is it you have first?" Ganondorf's eyes glanced down at her. He gave her a soft look – this scheme for children might get him more than he wanted. But he did not know whether she was actually having those children of the future of his.

"I have art first – how nice my favourite subject." Robyn was glad – she was having a nice day which made everything seem perfect. Even Ganondorf was beginning to look good in his armour.

Ganondorf smiled in return leaving no need to use something audible to please her. They finally entered the class room where everyone sat at tables spread across the spacious place. All eyes mounted themselves onto the two as they sat at the far end.

Mrs. Beromu looked at the tall man as he sat next to fragile Robyn. She stalked over to see just what was he doing there.

"Um excuse me but what exactly is someone your age doing in a high school?" She gave him a dead serious look that just challenged him. He smirked at her.

"I'm here because she asked me to – no questions about it." Ganondorf was in quite the triumphant mood so he became bold to the younger woman. Her eyes followed the quick glance he gave towards Robyn – she blushed afraid he just might have to leave.

"Very well Mr. Bold you can stay as long as you don't bug anyone..." Mrs. Beromu turned around and headed back to her desk. There she sat.

The young skinny man on the other side of Robyn looked at Ganondorf with fury brewing in his eyes. This was Marimus who had a major crush on Robyn sat on the other side of her wanting to challenge Ganondorf for her love. His eyes then became softer when they returned to only Robyn in his sights.

"Robyn just who is that man... what does he want with you?" He whispered the words into her ear so Ganondorf wouldn't hear – which he didn't and instead began making a clay sculpture of himself and the beautiful girl that was besides him.

"Oh... You mean Ganondorf – long story made short he has taken me as his girlfriend... why?" Robyn whispered back to him as she started to draw what Ganondorf was sculpting – the two of them. She gave Marimus a stern look as she had her hunches.

"That ugly beast is your boyfriend?! Are you mad – you could do better than that!" Marimus was crushed by her words – but it gave him just that much more to hate Ganondorf. He wanted her – not some other man that to him was bad quality.

Ganondorf's eyes silenced in on Marimus as he finished the sentence. He could hear him perfectly well – after all he did have good hearing from the sharp ears he had finding anything within his range. Robyn sat up straight in her chair. She couldn't believe how rude he was towards Ganondorf – true she didn't fully love of him but for now they were on friendly terms.

"Yeah ... Do you have a problem with that?" Robyn raised her voice a bit. The room fell silent behind her.

"YEAH! I DO!" Marimus stood up from his chair. His narrowed eyes switched between the two as they both bore the same frown. Robyn snorted at him out of deviousness.

"Well if you got a problem with him – tell it to him he's right there behind me!" Robyn had definitely now an evil harsh look on her face. True she was much prettier to look at with a smile. Ganondorf stood up challenging the boy. He rose feet above him since Marius was only 6 feet tall while Ganondorf had almost three feet upon him.

"You got something to tell me boy?" Ganondorf gave him a look that if looks could kill Marimus would be in his grave long ago. He was pissed – he hated people who opposed him for nonsense. He had the urge to kill him at the very moment.

"Yeah – What are you doing touching my woman?!" Marimus returned the look but he failed since he was much friendlier naturally than Ganondorf. He chuckled as the short Twili tried to get angry at him.

"Yours is she? Well then why am I the one to take her virginity? Answer that." Ganondorf leaned in to the boys face so he could see the fires of hate for him burn in Ganondorf's golden eyes. He had a finger underneath his chin to keep those eyes of his looking. Marimus was disgusted – How could he take the beautiful Twili princesses virginity? But Marimus's eyes soon glanced back over to Robyn.

"Is this true – did he really take it on you?" his eyes widened in fear of what the answer might be. He was afraid to find out the truth.

"Yes it is true... It hurt too, to get that taken away from me..." Robyn turned a deep red in the cheeks as she thought of the memory of the two of them. Ganondorf may have been rough but when she finally got the pleasure she enjoyed it. She didn't really want to tell Marimus of the incident but then again she would never be with him so it didn't matter.

"So you did take it... That must have not been very pleasurable having a giant ugly guy do over you." He focused again on Ganondorf. He still had his chin up to his own face. He found it funny to see the boy be so bold towards him and to give such anticipated questions.

"Why – what is it to you. She's not even yours little lone will ever be... besides I'm pretty sure that you don't have anything that might be of any use to her. She won't be able to feel it." Ganondorf threw the boy to the floor and Marimus skid across the highlighted floor. Ganondorf drew his blade and held it up to his neck. Marimus winced as the sharp object poked him.

"What makes you say that she won't be able to feel it? - obviously she can – I don't think you have much to offer anyways." Marimus was still bold even though he was on the floor with his life on the line by the power of Ganondorf's hands.

"Really – quiet boy or you will find out yourself what I have to offer the hard way! And I mean it!" Ganondorf accepted his challenge which amused him very much. He loved to fool around with those who opposed him. Marimus on the other hand was not quite as pleased with the words that left Ganondorf's mouth. He did not want to find out the hard way nor did he really want to keep this going. The Dark Lord Ganondorf stood before him grinning and teasing him – Marimus did not want any part of him or to even lay eyes upon him but they were fixed in fear.

Robyn grabbed onto his arm. "Ganondorf let him go – he's not worth wasting time killing."

"Fine if you insist... I'll make it quick then." Ganondorf shoved the blade through his throat almost decapitating him. The blood poured out onto the floor from underneath Marimus. He was dead and that wasn't what Robyn had intended him to do.

Mrs. Beromu was shocked to see Ganondorf do such a thing. How was she able to tell his parents a vicious man came in and killed him? His eyes looked up at the in-tears-teacher. Ganondorf gave her a wide grin in return.

"Y-You just killed that boy!"

"Give me something else besides what I already know or the obvious..."

"What are you going to do about this?!"

"Simple – leave... her next class is in three minutes..."

Ganondorf took Robyn's hand and walked out of the classroom leaving everyone in there, speechless or at loss for any words as the boy was left there dead. Ganondorf slipped his sword back into its sheath and put it away as it dispersed into tiny black squares. And as he expected the bell did ring. They walked off to the next subject – drama.

In the music room the two sat back down into chairs and Ganondorf looked over at Robyn wondering how fast the information he just shared with them all would spread. His eye sight caught her attention.

"Here sit on my lap – it's much more comfy than the chair." Ganondorf liked the touch of the pretty princess. After all she must be a princess if she is Midna's sister and Midna is the heir to the Twilight Realm.

Robyn nodded so she got up and sat on Ganondorf's lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She blushed badly at his touch which made her face heat up; she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Ganondorf rubbed his nose in her soft silky chocolate coloured hair as he smelled it. No one else was in the room yet so it didn't matter what they did.

Ganondorf perked his ears up as they caught the sound of someone walking towards the room. He stopped and whispered to Robyn to get back in her own chair. He didn't want embarrass her again. She did as she was told right before the crowd with the rest of them flushed into the room.


	4. Chapter 4:NOT THE TYPICAL DAY

**Chapter 4: NOT THE TYPICAL DAY**

Some of the others gave them looks as they joined them in the room. Ganondorf grinned back at a few of them making them wish they had never looked in his direction. The teacher then gave him the same look. Mrs. Tarushi sat on the stool in the front of the classroom her eyes stiff on Ganondorf.

"And who do we have here?" She remained pretty calm for the most part but you could still tell she was stressed from being put under his heavy eyes. Ganondorf was again very amused by his situation.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire... not that you really need to know that. Please just call me the King of Darkness and Light." He gave quite the one sided smirk to the woman. After all Ganondorf loved people who challenged him and her watchful gaze challenged him.

"Very well Mr. King of Darkness and Light... please remain quiet." She didn't like him at all like a lot of other people – and obviously Ganondorf didn't care. He was proud that at least she gave him the proper title that he wished to have. Mrs. Tarushi gave him a stern look through her beady eyes.

She was telling them all they were going to play a 'mind expanding exercise' – just another game for fun in other wards. Ganondorf snickered – a game for something to do in a class – how childish but very funny. Her eyes silenced even smaller on the man as the glare returned on his dark eyes. It was one telling him to shut up or else.

Everyone stood up and pushed back their chairs to the back of the room. The teacher stood pleased watching Ganondorf too follow her instructions. She gave a sickly twisted grin that was supposed to congratulate him for his accomplishment which was no feat. Ganondorf towered over them all putting fear into their very souls as all eyes focused on him instead of the slightly crazy teacher.

"So ...Mr. Dragmire – why is it that your here today? You another one of my students?" She gave him another sick pleased look. Ganondorf laughed at the mad woman. Her small fat structured body just made her look even more unappealing but it still was funny to him. She was like a crazy fat hyena.

"No... I am not – I am here because I am with her." Robyn smiled weakly at the teacher – she knew that she would probably be punished or something of the sort for bringing the evil man to class. Ganondorf was happy that Robyn did drag him along on the other hand. Her eyes were squinted upon Robyn.

"And what is the meaning of this princess? He doesn't belong here – he's not even from this realm!"

"He's here because I want him here – besides if you want to get technical he is my boyfriend..."

"H-He's you're boyfriend?! B-But he's so old! He looks like he's my age!" Mrs. Tarushi was mortified – how did it happen. She would hate to see the land eventually belong to a badass of a man. She never wanted to see the rest of her days then to watch everything she knew true about the land slip away from under her feet.

"Actually I am much older than you – don't get that wrong...." Ganondorf peered to eyes at her as she too became afraid of the tall fellow before her. He didn't care about whether they all feared him though – it amused him very much to see so many people have the same reaction.

"Then how old are you?" Robyn herself was curious now of his age. She never wondered really how old he was until when the teacher mentioned it. After all he could be quite old – she had heard of tales of immortality from the power of the triforce.

"I am hrmm ... let's see how old am I? About probably ... 300 or so... 304 I think..." Ganondorf, like they thought was quite the age. Mrs. Tarushi felt like a child to him now.

"H-how are you able to live so long?" She truly had a look that spelled fear all over it. She trembled in her very skin – how powerful was this man to keep his life still fresh in him.

"By the power of the Triforce of course! How else would I be still living?" Ganondorf held up his left hand revealing the golden triangle. Everyone in the room was now in awe of such a man having such great power. What baffled them even more was the fact of how was he able to obtain it.

Class flew by quite quickly with everyone asking questions of the golden triangle and his past. He told them what he could remember as they all sat at his feet like little children listening to a story book. They were sucked in by everything about him – his dark ways – the massive power he had – his culture – anything they could find out. Even Mrs. Tarushi sat listening to him. Robyn never knew he had such things in his life – maybe that's why he was so nasty. He was corrupted by the power he sought.

The bell was on its on schedule ding thus everyone got up for a small break – not really enough to be called recess. Only twelve minutes long it was.

Robyn took Ganondorf's massive hand to head up to the library where she sat every recess. She didn't really read books too often but she enjoyed the solitude so she could finish drawing what she normally would during class. Ganondorf himself loved solitude where he could sit normally alone about his next plan to obtain the other two triforce pieces.

The two of them sat at tables where they finished their art projects – Ganondorf's sculpture and Robyn's drawing. Robyn looked over at the sculpture – she expected him not be very good at art since he focused on becoming stronger but it was beautiful. She had never seen such a nice piece before – he was so skilled at it; must of been one of those things he would do during his extra time where he would just relax.

Ganondorf admired the arts – he could even play a few instruments. Robyn was drawing the two of them – it made him wonder that maybe she did like him a bit more than she said. But he would have to careful to not hurt her again or his chances might go up into flames never to be set a flare again. But still he tried his best now to be nice to the girl – he had his goals set around her so she was vital to him.

Ganondorf and Robyn both sighed simultaneously when they finished their works of art. And then the bell rang once more for Healthy Living. Ganondorf picked her up in his arms and walked off to the classroom which was just outside of the library so he had no trouble finding it.

There in the last row of seats is where the two of them sat down and got comfy. Again everyone else flooded into the room along with them. Ganondorf squat himself into one of the small desks – he was a bit _too_ big for them. The teacher who had walked in looked at him strangely finding a giant man wiggle himself into the desk wearing armour.

Ganondorf sat up straight and accidentally broke the top off the desk. He growled as it slid out from underneath his arms and shattered on the stone floor. He caught everyone's attention – some of them laughed at his intentions. Robyn only smiled back at him trying herself not to laugh.

Ganondorf got up and left in fury – he officially hated desks now. Robyn had a disappointed look on her face. She went to get up herself when the teacher stopped her with harsh words.

"And where do you think you're going?" his eyes focused on her through his half-moon glasses. They were stern and she knew it.

"I'm going with him – after all you all should be ashamed for laughing at the man. He needs someone to comfort him..." And with that she left them all behind in the dust even the teacher who yelled and yelled for her to come back. Robyn didn't care what they wanted – they were only useless peasants anyways.

She spied Ganondorf heading back to the palace. Still she followed him until she met up with him at the doors. He sighed as she took his hands and looked him up in the eyes. Robyn wished she could make Ganondorf happy but it seemed that the Twili were not fond of him and probably wouldn't be even if he became king.

She put down her bag which held their art projects inside and a bunch of Robyn's drawing binders. She wasn't happy about Ganondorf losing his composure and just simply leaving. Ganondorf felt so humiliated – if he were to ever rule the people of the Twilight Realm they would probably have nasty grudges against him and anything he did.

"Ganondorf... are you okay?" Robyn wore a look of sadness while Ganondorf had the biggest pout on him. He was angry and she knew it – it wasn't very often you see such a composed man lose his temper.

"I will be..." His voice shook with rage as the low tone certainly would put fear even into Robyn who was starting to give him feelings she never thought she could. Ganondorf looked back down upon her with his eyes narrowed and his brow shading them. He looked as if he would kill her; she was frightened of him.

"I'm going to go study for the exams that are coming up..." Robyn was too scared to say anything else. She didn't want to be around when he was angered so she left in pursuit that he might calm down his nerves. She picked up the bag and headed off to her room for some peaceful solitude.

Once up there she pulled out the binders and the two things that were made by the two of them. She took a look at the sculpture made by Ganondorf. It was the two of them kissing with every detail and had already dried so it was fine to be manhandled carefully. She never knew he wanted such things – he always seemed too dark for love, but maybe he just never found anyone to express his feelings. The sculpture was pretty – Robyn liked it; would he paint it though.

Ganondorf came into the room several hours later when Robyn was deep into her studies. He leaned over her shoulder to see what it was that she was reading. It was history – one of the only subjects that fascinated Ganondorf. He knew a lot about it looking from firsthand accounts of things faded into the past.

"Robyn I'm sorry for earlier... I didn't mean to scare you..." Ganondorf wrapped his arms around the girl's chest. She turned her head to gaze upon him. Robyn caressed the side of his face – it was rough but yet possessed no scars.

"Um... Ganondorf are you ever going to paint this? It really is good..." Robyn handed him the sculpture he made earlier. Ganondorf nodded and then walked off leaving her alone again. She returned to her studies. Ganondorf didn't come back so eventually she headed off to bed without him.


	5. Chapter 5:ENCOUNTER

**Chapter 5: ENCOUNTER**

The next morning Robyn awoke next to Ganondorf like she did the yesterday. It was the weekend so she didn't need to get up for school. She took a good look at him – for the first time he actually had taken the headdress out of his hair. It flowed down his shoulders which made Robyn's cheeks turn red. He truly was handsome just he usually didn't show it. She kind of thought he looked better when he slept too since he was so calm and not a hint of anger was showing.

Her eyes then spied the statue he made – it was fully painted. It looked wonderful radiating such nice colours and standing at a fair height of two feet. Robyn held the finished product in her hands and smiled – was this truly what he wanted. Just to love her and hold her – maybe he could one day ... Robyn didn't know though if she loved him or not. She didn't know if she ever could... maybe – maybe not.

Ganondorf awoke finally and sat next to her. He gave her a smile – a sweet one at that. "So what do you think of it?" Ganondorf wondered about her opinion since it was for her – that's why he made it. She looked over to still see a calming look on him.

"It's really nice... I like it. It would seem you have more talent than just being evil and power-hungry." She felt up some of the features – it was amazing. Robyn herself liked to sculpt but she wasn't nearly as good as he was – not even close. The attention of the two was obverted when Midna strolled in. She looked at the both of them blankly.

"Robyn why is Ganondorf here? He should be dead... a-and when did you get back?" Midna was confused – she thought her sister was gone for good. She never expected her to return with an uninvited guest. And Ganondorf wasn't her ideal person to return with her and be sitting in her sister's bed.

"I'm sorry Midna I didn't tell you about the whole incident... he's here because I asked him to come back to this realm with me... I never knew you didn't want me to return. But look what he made me!" Robyn handed Midna the sculpture. She looked at it surprised to see such detail but one thing made her urk about it. The way the two were posed – kissing. She never pictured Ganondorf ever being part of her sister's life little lone ever falling in love with her.

"Y-You made this?" Her eyes turned to bold Ganondorf for an answer. She wondered just what else he was capable of instead of only evil intentions.

"Yes ...well Midna what do you think of it?" His calm gaze turned to a provoking look that directed into her eyes fiercely. She shuddered in response to it.

"I-It's nice I guess..." She handed Ganondorf back the statue. And Ganondorf handed the fair object back to Robyn who sat quietly. Midna looked at the two. "You didn't do anything to my sister did you?" She was afraid to know the answer.

"Well it's a bit late to ask about that since I kind of forced it upon her... It was pretty good..." Ganondorf grinned at now horrified Midna. She couldn't believe her ears – Ganondorf had taken her sister's virginity!

"So you did... do things to her. She isn't pregnant is she?" Midna wondered about the fact that she might be pregnant and if she was she was going to give her sister a piece of her mind. Ganondorf was about to begin a triumphant speech when Robyn cut him off.

"No Midna ... I'm not – my body rejected it..." Robyn knew why she did too – he mind was a powerful thing and forced her body to reject the just fertilized new born. She didn't want it at the time since she had hated Ganondorf so it wouldn't have worked anyhow. Ganondorf was genuinely surprised at what she said. How was it possible for her to do that he pondered.

"Very well then... I will leave you two alone." Midna turned and did as she planned. And once more they were left alone.

"Robyn... I wonder would you ever kiss me?" Ganondorf looked down upon the girl as the two of them sat side by side. She put up the sculpture.

"Well... I guess it's worth a try..." Robyn blushed deeply as she was pulled out of the spot by Ganondorf's powerful arms. He gave a smirk of approval.

Robyn drapped her arms over his shoulders. The two of them were only in their underware – Robyn her panties and Ganondorf his boxers. He was pleased that she did give him a chance. His arms snaked around her back sliding to comfortable positions. She leaned in a bit till their noses touched. Robyn by this point was very embarrassed – would she really fall in love with one of the worlds most darkest men? She wanted to resist but something inside of her still kept her going.

She felt his breath upon her face. He then tilted his head slightly and leaned in further till the two felt soft lips touch. She wanted more of this wonderful feeling. So she kissed him more and more. First only pecks then to open mouthed and finally she added a mixture of tongue to the scene. Ganondorf enjoyed it as much as she did. It was the first time he had ever kissed a girl in his entire life time.

It was sweet really to see the two of them fall in love, but oddly enough they swore it wasn't true. Ganondorf never thought that he could find such a sweet thing but as for Robyn she didn't believe that it was even possible for him to ever feel it. The two were over joyed that tears soon fell from their eyes as they continued on.

Ganondorf finally opened his eyes to see her's looking back at him. He pulled himself away from the feel of her sweet lips. She hugged into his hard body.

"Robyn... why did you kiss me – I thought you hated me..." Ganondorf was truly surprised by her action. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"I... don't know... I just did – I felt I needed to... " Robyn couldn't believe it – she had shared such a touching moment with the King of Darkness and Light! He wasn't exactly the man she pictured having her first good kiss with but it was a bit too late to reverse what she had done. But the funny thing was she enjoyed it and didn't really have any regrets about it.

"Robyn... that was nice... I-I... I'm glad that I met you..." Ganondorf was quite stirred up from such an entrancing thing. He, for some odd reason couldn't help it but to want more. Robyn sat there on his laps as he still leaned in – towering over her.

"I-I have to say that I am glad too..." Robyn still had second thoughts about Ganondorf though she was glad for at least he was strong enough to protect her and quite the handsome fellow. Even though moost thought that he was an ugly, old brute – she knew otherwise from seeing the soft side of him. He was nice, but only when he was loving to a person.

The room fell silent as Midna entered once more to check up on them. Again they fell into kisses and each other's love. Midna looked at the two kissing again as if Ganondorf was poison to her sister. She couldn't believe her eyes – only moments ago she wouldv'e never of thought to see them like this. Ganondorf and Robyn didn't seem to notice her shanding there as they let soft tongues slide.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Midna was furious – she did not want Ganondorf to be a part of her kingdom nor a part of her family. She hated the man and would seriously never forgive him for doing such deeds to her and her dear friends.

"Giving her a taste of something you won't experience with an attitude like that. Don't give me that look – she enjoys it so leave her be." Ganondorf fixed his vision on outraged Midna. She snarled at his suggestion. But he attention was diverted to Robyn.

"How!? How could you kiss that... that beast?!" Midna gave her a look that read – 'what was that?!' all over it. Robyn only laughed at her foolish older sister. She always laughed at Midna when she became angered – she looked so funny with her eyebrows seemingly touching the bridge of her nose.

"How? Easy – like this." Robyn leaned for more of his love. She was enjoying her self as Midna began to have a typical rant of how useless Robyn was to the kingdom and she would ruin it with her foolish actions. Going off in all directions Midna went with her words. And as usual Robyn put her on mute with her own intentions taking over.

Midna got fed up and left after a long sigh if frustration; Robyn only continued letting Ganondorf have his ways with her.

~Months passed and the two became more obsessed with each other and the love the two shared. Both of them were quite happy but still Midna couldn't agree with such a thing. Robyn still went to school until the summer hit then she was pleased to see herself finally graduate. Ganondorf made more of his works in his spare time when she had gone to school.

The two were in the best bliss anyone had seen the royal family in years. Yet Midna was still not pleased – she had to think up a plan to make sure that Ganondorf didn't get her land that she had protected for so many years. She might of just had to rid her sister to protect what was dear to her. She had to stop it from happening – stop her from ever being with the King of Darkness, or who would know what he would do her kingdom. Fall to it's knees by his power it probably would.

Robyn on the other hand after living with Ganondorf in her palace for almost a year decided – maybe they should be wed. She truly knew now that she had undeniable feelings for him and he felt the same about her. But before she could confront Ganondorf with her confession he took the words right out of her mouth. She knew her answer right away and said yes to him. He beamed brightly for the previous days that had passed since that moment but neither one of them wanted to tell Midna. She would find out on her own.


	6. Chapter 6:TRUE LOVE

Chapter 6: TRUE LOVE

Robyn awoke next to Ganondorf like she did for a long time now as the sunlight poured in upon her. She smiled at the groggily man. He peered through two sleepy eyes. She sat up in her glory – soon they would be wed. In about a month time Ganondorf would finally be able for fill his wishes for children of his own with the woman of his choice. Robyn was happy – much more than what she had of been when she had first met him.

Ganondorf sat next to her as he stretched like he would every morning – Robyn loved watching him do such a simple thing as he usually did it without his shirt revealing all of his dense muscle flex with no effort at all. She was a sucker for muscles on a man like him – she always was. She leaned into his side and rubbed her hand over his abs which made her feel a bit aroused from just the touch.

Ganondorf wasn't focusing on her fanatical love for his body. He wanted hers for his sweet hands to caress. Ganondorf didn't mind the fact she wasn't like the girls you would see in the magazines with the huge boobs or the perfect shape along with a tiny waist. He liked her perfectly fine the way she was without over glamorizing herself. And Robyn too liked him for the way that he was.

She looked up into his eyes – how soft they have become to her. He used to give everyone a fierce look when he would stare at them. But now it seemed to her that his glare had softened a bit – Robyn wondered if anyone else thought so or maybe it was just her. Ganondorf knew that it was only her that he was ever perfectly nice to since he wasn't fond of most people and didn't like to be bothered with them.

"Ganondorf... you suppose Midna isn't gone to do something crazy has she? I haven't seen her in a while..." Robyn was curious of her sister's whereabouts. Fearing she might bring back the terror of a hero – Link.

"No... You're right – I haven't seen your sister lately either. I wonder what she's up to myself..." Ganondorf rubbed his beard as he thought hard. What was she gone to do anyways...

"Very peculiar isn't it? We decided to get married and then she runs off like that... Something isn't right about this at all. She's up to something! And I want to know what it is!" Robyn got out of the covers and began changing into fresh underwear. She looked at Ganondorf insisting that he would do the same and get ready to after Midna.

Robyn pulled the armour Ganondorf gave her which was a bit too big out of the closet. She began to slip the under-clothes of the suit on her lean body. Ganondorf too got into his armour. Once the two of them were ready they decided to head on after Midna through the portal to the light world – sensing that she was not in the Twilight Realm at the given time.

The two of them were now back in the light world where peace prevailed once more. Ganondorf peered about through his narrowed eyes as he glanced around at the sickening atmosphere of good dwelling in Hyrule. Robyn on the other hand didn't mind seeing Hyrule in an age of light where the two of them didn't own the land as much as Ganondorf did.

Robyn's eyes focused on Ganondorf's weathered face again. His eyes returned back into her own. The two looked at each other in thought.

"Robyn where do you suppose Midna would head for first?" Ganondorf gave a dead serious look into her eyes which put a bit of fright into her. He usually tried to give her a soft look into her eyes but this time he didn't try to protect her from his harsh side.

"I think I have a hunch..." Robyn knew that if anything she would head to Princess Zelda's castle to warn them of Ganondorf's movements. Not like he would do anything for a while but then again she could see why Hyrule would tremble at the mere mention of his name. After all he did almost succeed of taking over the land completely if it weren't for Zelda, Midna, and The Hero of Time. That made Ganondorf not fond of any of the three of them.

Ganondorf got her hunch right away so off they stormed toward the castle – hoping that they would find mischievous Midna there. And perhaps more than they hoped for

~*~

Hours passed after travelling the land in search for the giant castle. Ganondorf soon spotted it – recognizing the shape in the distance. Robyn had never met the princess and perhaps she might not want to since Zelda was against Ganondorf and his ways, But Robyn loved the man – so their morals conflicted a bit of what was good and what was evil.

The two headed in the general direction of the castle looking for answers. Perhaps Princess Zelda wouldn't hate Robyn as well since the two already figured she would still hate Ganondorf for the last time that he tried to take the land. Ganondorf wasn't fond of her either but that still never made matters any better.

Finally they approached the fair gates of the laying town before them. It was filled with busy merchants and towns folk out for their daily shopping. Ganondorf had a hold of Robyn's hand as they walked cautiously through the vast space filling with all sorts of people and others from different races. Some of them turned blind eyes to the return of Ganondorf but others were mortified at the very sight of him. He ignored them all – not caring what they thought of.

Finally they approached the castle only to be met by two guards who gave Ganondorf one look and ran off in terror of the mere vision of him. He scared them – all of them. Robyn didn't understand – Ganondorf really wasn't that scary at all – he just looked a bit frightening because of his dark nature.

They headed up to the tallest tower to meet the princess in the throne room only to find guards fleeing everywhere they went throughout the castle. Ganondorf only smirked and snickered at their reaction. Finally after many stair and steps he finally made it to the top; very annoyed by having to go all that way just to see some stupid prissy princess to find Midna before she got into any trouble.

Ganondorf strolled in like he usually did with his perfect posture and proud walk. Robyn thought it was kind of cute to see him walk so triumphantly. Zelda's heart almost dropped out of her chest at the sight of the Dark Lord Ganondorf revived once more; she thought the hero had finished him for good. Her eyes filled with fear.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Zelda voice trembled with under lying fear as her anger rose. Ganondorf stopped at the bottom of the steps of the throne she once was sitting in but now she stood in defiance.

"I'm here making sure Midna that fool doesn't summon the hero upon me once more or I will have to take care of her." Ganondorf remained very composed as he spoke to the princess who snapped back hotly.

"Why – What does Midna mean to you? And why is she with you?" Zelda was curious of his intentions as she didn't expect him to return to the castle with questions. She didn't want to become at the edge of death's hands by Ganondorf's power either though – so she – herself wanted answers. Ganondorf's look became more in-depth with his evil intentions. The smirk changed to a grin showing all of his teeth.

"Ah... why is the girl here with me? She is here because she is mine -got it. And as for Midna she needs to be kept in line." Ganondorf was quite amused by Zelda's foolish curiosity. He loved to toy with the princess as he had been doing for many years.

"What do you mean by that girl is yours? She doesn't seem to mind it... being your slave that is..." Zelda was astounded by Robyn's calm attitude when surrounded by the most evil man anyone could think of.

"I... Have given her my true love... my heart." Ganondorf didn't expect to tell her about their relationship but it was something that blew Zelda away. She didn't ever think that Ganondorf could find love in anyone little lone feel it. It was so very odd to Zelda so she needed a moment to reassure herself that her thoughts were in the right place.

"T-That can't be possible – A man like you can't love!" Zelda was in denial of the whole idea as she set herself straight again. She crossed her arms in the words that Ganondorf had slipped out of his mouth.

"Yes it is possible – He can love and he has!" Robyn finally piped up to tell Zelda off. She didn't like people taking wrong ideas about the only man she loved. Robyn wasn't very fond of Zelda from the impression she gave.

"That's disgusting – how can you love such an ugly man? So distasteful!" Zelda spat out the words as she wanted for Ganondorf to never find such a thing in his life. She always hated him for harming her people, her country, her friends that were dear, and herself.

"That's easy – I just can. It is possible, besides that's like saying how anyone can love you!" Robyn gave the princess a good point that she could ponder upon. Zelda was surprised to hear her come back with something that had a good purpose in its meaning.

"Well Zelda – you agree don't you. She does have a good point..." Ganondorf was very pleased with Robyn for backing him up instead of siding like women usually did where ever he went. He became quite smug letting him mind wonder of other things to fool with the princesses head.

"Perhaps... but I don't need the two of you here. Midna has not been here... not since the last time the hero confronted you..." Zelda sat back down in her chair trying to calm herself. She was afraid that Ganondorf might try to take her precious land of Hyrule once more so she sent him on his marry way hoping that when he found the hero – he would slay him for good. Forever to keep Ganondorf out of the world.

"Very well then I guess we shall be going to search for her elsewhere..." And with the last words he pivoted on his heel and began walking down the stairs. Robyn like her usual followed him. Zelda was left alone again sitting in her chair the way the two of them had seen her in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7:UNEXPECTED

Chapter 7: UNEXPECTED

Ganondorf and Robyn headed to look for Midna elsewhere as they planned. Walking hand in hand to two went about their day searching high and low across Hyrule field. Soon After when the sun began to vanish behind the hills Ganondorf sat down on the green grass with its surreal colour. Robyn lay next to him.

There two armoured adventurers sat – tired and beat out. Ganondorf then let himself go limp letting his heavy body fall back onto the grass. He sighed.

"Where could she be?" He was frustrated at Midna for letting herself go astray. She might of already to Link of Ganondorf's return – which Ganondorf had hoped that those thoughts of his telling him that were all lies. He wasn't afraid of Link but he still didn't want to risk the chance of being killed by the strong willed hero. That would ruin his chances of ever seeing himself have a family of his own and from ever getting to enjoy Robyn's love to the fullest.

"I don't know Ganondorf but one thing is for certain – I got you." Robyn smiled warmly at him as he lay next to her. Ganondorf returned the sweet look – he looked kind of funny still when he smiled having such dark look to him naturally but that was Ganondorf for you.

"You're really sweet you know... Before I thought that we would never end up like this. I... I always wished for someone to love me but no one did until you, you really gave me a chance... "Ganondorf was in a calm mood as his eyes watched the clouds float by.

"Really? Wow I didn't think that people would be so cruel... you may be not the nicest man in the world but you still can be love-able if you're given the chance... And I'm glad I gave you that chance..." Robyn was in quite the good mood herself as she peered over at the handsome dark man that lay there outstretched.

"Yeah... I was always taken that way – even by my own people..." Ganondorf thought about so many times where the other Gerudo's would've shunned him and left him hanging. He didn't want to remember all those times though – he wanted to live for the future that he could have with the girl next to him.

"That's kind of depressing – not even your own race loved you... how rude." Robyn of course she agreed with Ganondorf on everything he practically did since she became used to his ways and remained open minded by giving them a chance also.

"Yeah... Well at least I try to be polite..." It was true Ganondorf did have very good manners spite his evil nature which sometimes got the best of him. Robyn didn't mind it when he lost his composure – it made her feel awkward every time she watched the rage become the man. Ganondorf on the other hand wasn't one for really outraged women but instead he liked Robyn's cute nature – just the way she smiled at him made him feel like two-hundred rupees.

"That's good..." Robyn's dreamy look was staring out into space. She was at peace and hoped that was the way it was going to stay.

"Robyn... you want to do something else?" Ganondorf turned his head to look at her as he sparked her attention towards him making her lose her concentration on the sky. She gave a curious look.

"Like what?" She was blank for what he could ask at a time like this. Ganondorf only smiled at her stupidity.

"Like perhaps get a room to sleep in – I would hate to sleep in the middle of Hyrule field..." Ganondorf got off his bottom and stood up. Wiping himself clear of any dirt while fixing his armour – making sure he still looked fine.

"Um... sure that would be kind of nice." Robyn could feel the temperature rise in her cheeks. She had never really heard of him ever getting a hotel or inn room for the two of them. Hopefully they would not become entangled in intercourse in the room. Robyn was too tired for it.

Ganondorf pulled her off the ground as they headed towards Ordon for a good night's rest. He knew the hero was originally from there but he didn't care – he wasn't going miles more to somewhere else just so he could sleep where the hero wouldn't be. The two of them were tired from a long day so the closer the better.

When they reached the town they were met at the entrance of the small village with a mayor who turned as white as a sheet behind him hanging on the line to dry. He hollered out for Link to save him from a beast leaving Ganondorf confused – he wasn't his boar form at the moment so how was he a beast?

Link came out of a small house on the other end of the village. He stalked over blindly to see what beast had entered the minute village. He too turned white like the mayor – standing before him was the man he swore he killed back in Hyrule field.

"Uh... Link we need somewhere to sleep – you got one for us here in this... uh town?" Ganondorf didn't want to stir up old bad blood between the two – he was too tired to fight at the time. Link was surprised to hear him be kind of nice to him.

"Um... as long as you don't kill me or do anything of the sort I suppose you can sleep at my house..." Link decided as long as he wasn't making mischief then he was fine. He still had second thoughts as he watched the two slouches past him down the path to his house. The mayor almost died – Link let the two of the odd beasts of people into his village.

In the small house up in the tree Ganondorf began to take off his armour along with Robyn. The house was quite spacious so they didn't care where they stuck their armour. They climbed up another ladder into a fairly neat bed which the two hopped into the covers and snuggled in for the night. Link soon joined them in the house – he was disappointed. The two tangled lovers took his bed! Thus link was forced to sleep on the couch.

~*~

Ganondorf awoke to see link downstairs cooking up some pancakes or what he hoped was pancakes from the look of them. Link soon plopped the food onto a plate with lots of syrup on them and brang it up to Ganondorf.

"Breakfast! You hungry piggy?" Link joked with the grouchy, sleepy Ganondorf. Link for some odd reason was quite cheerful on this particular morning.

"Ha... very funny..." Ganondorf just gave him a glum look as he signalled Link to get back down for he was coming. He climbed down the stairs for his breakfast – after all Ganondorf was hungry after not really eating much yesterday.

"Mmm... these are pretty good pancakes Link." Ganondorf stuffed his face full with the very tasty food. He ate seconds, thirds and even fourths of the yummy pancakes. Link was right – he was a pig even when he didn't look like one. But Link's attention was then focused on his lower half.

"Ganondorf why are you naked?!" Link could've dropped dead at that very moment. The dark green – skinned man was nude at his table wiping his face from the scrounge he just finished. Ganondorf looked up at Link.

"What – can't a man liberate himself for once? Besides it is comfy sleeping in the nude..." Ganondorf gave Link a sharp look that read 'shut up and don't ask questions about it'. Link swallowed hard – just being quite not to anger the very fickle man when it came to Link and his rage towards him.

"Wait... you _slept_ in the nude? Does that mean that she too is nude?" Link was hoping that nothing was remaining reminisce from the night before. He hoped that Ganondorf and Robyn didn't do anything to his bed.

"Yes... why?" Ganondorf gave Link an amused smirk that made the corners of his lips curl. He loved to freak Link out – it gave him much entertainment.

"Did you two have sex in _my_ bed?" Link was quite pale by now – fearing what would come out of Ganondorf's mouth next. He prayed to the goddesses that his thoughts were all wrong.

"No... But we have done it before. Heh... the only thing we did in that bed was cuddle and sleep." Ganondorf gave Link a wide grin as his thoughts turned to the first time Ganondorf ever had fun with a woman. Spite Robyn's pain he enjoyed it very much.

"You did have sex?! Um... Ganondorf how was it?" Link was surprised to hear that such an evil man got the pleasure before his goodie-two-shoes self. He sometimes wondered what it was like – he had a special girl in mind that he wanted but if he told Ganondorf and Robyn they would probably shit a brick.

"How was it? Well it wasn't exactly enjoyable for her since I was a tad bit too rough but other than that it feels really good. So good that I don't think I have found anything that feels just as nice. Why did you want to know?" Ganondorf was proud to share his past experience with those who hadn't of had the pleasure of making love to a special girl or guy. But why did innocent Link want to know something like that?

"Well I am just curious of what it is like – Maybe one day I might get to try it myself..." Link blushed badly as he admitted something of which he would consider a secret from everyone. Ganondorf just laughed at his ambitions – to him Link was as innocent as a child so sex seemed pretty surreal for Link in his eyes.

"You won't get to try that anytime soon with the way you're going... Besides who's the special girl you want to have fun with?" Ganondorf was curious himself of who would Link ever love or have some sort of a crush on. He found it funny – Link wanted to know what it was like to give yourself to a girl.

"Who do I like? Well... she's special..." Link said sheepishly as he dwindled with his fingers. He couldn't look Ganondorf straight in the face.

"C'mon spill the beans – I won't tell anyone if you're really that shy about it..." Ganondorf hated it when people didn't finish what they were trying to say. He was a bit annoyed by Link as well.

"Okay... fine. I... I like Midna... there happy now?" Link shied away from Ganondorf's harsh stare. Ganondorf chuckled at his admitting to liking Robyn's sister.

"Well then if things turn out for the two of you – you might become my brother in law..." Ganondorf was quite smug thinking about the past of nothing but hate between the two and now they might be family. How peculiar.

"Brothers? What do you mean by brothers – how?" Link didn't get where Ganondorf was coming from. But he began to wonder what it would be like living in the same place as him – how would things turn out?

"Because Robyn is Midna's sister and soon we are getting married." Ganondorf remained calm until suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his thighs. It was Robyn who had been awake apparently for a while now.

"So you like my sister do you? If that's the case – do you know where she is?" Robyn was quite astounded to hear that Midna had someone who loved her. She personally never pictured her sister as the love-able type

Link looked at her with a sort of worried look that read no – he didn't have to say a word. Nor did Robyn need to question him any further.


	8. Chapter 8:UNITE

**Chapter 8: UNITE!**

Link was sad to say that no he had not seen Midna even though he wanted to, but that wasn't possible for him at the moment. Ganondorf sighed one of angered annoyance, While Robyn on the other hand hung her head low in disappointment.

"Well we shall be going then – on another adventure." Ganondorf started finally to get back into his clothes and pull on his armour. He looked at Robyn as she took hers and got it on. Link stood there blankly.

"Wait – I want to come! Please may I?" Link was eager to see Midna himself so he could tell her how he felt. Robyn and Ganondorf both looked at him oddly. Then there was a long silence.

"Fine... you may come as long as you don't get in our way." Robyn edged him to get on his tunic and grab his weapons that he needed. He took everything he could fit shoving some of it in his hat. Ganondorf was all ready to go thus he called out to the two of them telling them to hurry as he went down the ladder in front of Link's house. And soon enough there the three were discussing where it is Midna could've gotten herself off to.

So once decided, the three of them left on foot. Link loved going on adventures like he had done before – it was like old times just he had united with his enemy. Ganondorf picked up Robyn and put her on top of his shoulders like a child. She was very light to him which made things easier. She put her hands around the corners of his face to keep her balance. He obviously was aroused by her touch – which did it almost every time she did touch him.

Link peered over at the two looking so cute except for when his eyes reached a par level to him. He saw it – the mighty lump in Ganondorf's pants that protruded outwards. Link turned as white as a ghost. Ganondorf looked down upon him and frowned at him wondering what was wrong with him.

"G-Ganondorf is that what I think it is?" Link pointed to the poking object from beneath his clothes. Ganondorf looked down at it as he walked. He blushed badly – was it really that noticeable? Robyn giggled at his embarrassment – she always thought it was funny to see the man become aroused.

"Excuse me..." Ganondorf walked ahead a bit. He stuck his hand down his pants and tried to fix the position so it didn't look as bad but he failed and only made it worse. Robyn watched him try to fix it again – she blushed as she had a clear view. She chuckled at his failed attempts.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait it out." She had a devious tone in her voice as she slipped a finger across his cheek only to set it back under his chin. This just made Ganondorf worse. Link finally caught up with them – he gave Ganondorf a look that had terror written all over it.

"I thought you were going to fix that? Looks like you're worse off than before!" Link was mortified by the sight of the fairly large object. He didn't want to know just how much was in there. Ganondorf stopped for a moment.

Robyn pulled his head up and leaned over the edge of his body. Ganondorf looked her in her brown eyes. She then leaned into his face and kissed him. Ganondorf found it odd to kiss in such a position but still kisses were good at any time! The two of them enjoyed kissing obviously so they got into it pretty well once started up. Link was left there in the dust to stand and watch. He got bored of waiting for them to finish so he poked Ganondorf hard in the leg since Robyn was out of his reach. Ganondorf broke the kiss and look down at Link with a stern look that read death if he did it again. It sent shivers up his spine. And so they continued out into Hyrule field once more.

"You guys think that Midna will like me?" Link as anyone could tell was nervous – he never really had told a girl that he loved them before so he didn't know what to expect. Ganondorf only laughed hard at his stupidity of wondering about the likes. Link frowned – he, like a lot of other people did not like to be laughed at.

"Don't be so foolish Link – I'm pretty sure she likes you fine as it is since you did help her rid me from this world last time..." Ganondorf thought to himself of how did Link defeat him when he was so stupid and dull witted. The only thing that Link was good at was being nice and defeating monsters.

"You sure Ganondorf... I really don't know if she would ever _love_ me though..." Link was becoming a bother and Ganondorf really had no time for bothers. He would lose his composure again soon if Link didn't shut his trap.

"Quiet Link... don't worry about it." You could hear the trembling rage that gritted through Ganondorf's teeth as he spoke. He truly wasn't fond of Link – maybe which was why he didn't like Link very much because he was an annoyance.

"That's easy for you to say... you have your girl right there. I don't." Link folded his arms in disagreement. He was quite stubborn which the others learned very quickly – no wonder he was so determined to get his goals accomplished.

"What are you getting at now?!" Ganondorf let out a yell which startled Robyn as his movement was quick and violent – almost sending her flying off his shoulders as he pivoted around. Ganondorf wore a very unpleased look – he certainly was pissed now. He wasn't too happy to begin with – being grouchy from getting to bed very late last night.

"You don't get what I'm saying because you don't know what it's like to go through this! Besides you probably captured that girl and raped her in the first place!" Link was quite angry himself. The two were arguing like normal – no surprise there. Robyn tried to calm Ganondorf down by scratching behind his ears which he liked very much but that was the pig in him kicking in. But he did not except it and instead put her hands back down to underneath his chin.

"WHO CARES IF I DID! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM – THAT'S FOR YOU TO TAKE CARE OF!" Ganondorf struck Link to the ground in a fit. Robyn held for her dear life as she would've been flung off at mach speeds and from a 9 foot height. Link was shocked – Ganondorf had smacked him to the ground! How could he do such a thing is all that ran through Link's mind. So much for Ganondorf warming up to the pale man.

Ganondorf turned back around and walked off leaving Link to pick himself up off his arse and catch up. Link was hurt – his body felt a numb pain as he slowly pulled himself off the dry grass. He walked behind the two across the field leaving a fair space between them until they reached Kakariko village.

"Ganondorf you think you were a bit hard on him... he does look like you've really hurt his feelings..." Robyn felt sorry for the hero – Ganondorf was quite the large and powerful guy. She would hate to be hit like that by him even though she did receive quite the smack from him before.

"No... I wasn't... I could've killed him if I wanted to..." Ganondorf remained cold towards the subject. He did not really have any concern if the hero lived or died. But Robyn on the other hand would hate to see him die – she thought that seeing anyone die was terrible thought even if she wasn't fond of them.

"Hey! Look! There's a big pool we can have a nice bath in!" Robyn pointed to a shimmering pond of crystal clear water that was at the side of the village. Ganondorf approached it. He put Robyn down as he began to strip to get clean. Link rushed up ahead behind them to see just what they were doing getting naked in front of the town's folk.

"You guys can't go swimming in that!" Link was petrified – they were going to go swimming nude in the light spirit's pond! He rushed over and grabbed Ganondorf by the arm to try and stop him but again he was flung away.

"What is wrong with you Link? We are simply getting clean."

"But that is not for that purpose!"

"Then what is it for?"

"That's one of the light spirit's ponds – they are not meant for swimming or bathing!"

Ganondorf chuckled assuredly. He found it funny how Link cared for such useless things. He soaked his clothes that normally he wore under his armour into the water to get cleaned. He scrubbed them too along with Robyn joining him in the activity. Link sighed – he wasn't going to convince them to stop anytime soon. Ganondorf walked into the water letting it slip past his waist in the process as he ventured further. Robyn joined him of course like she always did these days.

"C'mon Link join us – the water is great!" Robyn was delightful that Hyrule had such nice water like the Twilight Realm did. She splashed at Link drenching him in the process. Link sighed with the glum look spread across his face. He did join them and cleaned his clothes while he was at it. Robyn beamed as she clapped her hands in approval. Ganondorf laughed at skinny Link hopping into the water nude with them.

"So you finally agreed to get clean did you?" Ganondorf grinned widely at little Link who wasn't much bigger than his lean fiancée. Link tried to cover himself in the water – afraid his enemy would have a grand hollering fit of laughter at him. He obviously wasn't as big as Ganondorf when it came to physical not even to things that men would boast about because they apparently could pleasure the ladies better with. Then again Link was glad he wasn't like Ganondorf in that department – that had to hurt Robyn going in so he was happy being only average size.

"Yeah... I did. I kind of needed it too..." Link finally decided not to get so worked up over little things so he became unwound in the water as he relaxed. He spied Robyn though who was just as mellow as he was. He laughed – the Twili looked funny to him with all the colours spreading over their naked body.

"What? Is there something I forgot?" Robyn was confused at Link's maniacal laughter.

"Hey don't laugh – Midna looks just as odd naked." Ganondorf wasn't fooled by it though he knew what tickled Link's funny bone. Robyn put on a big frown that just made Link's laughter worse. Ganondorf came over to the shallow-knee deep water and picked up Link. He threw him into the water that was even almost over Ganondorf's head past Robyn. She then laughed back at him.

Link then poked his head out of the water and almost turned as blue as a Zora when he had seen it. Ganondorf's lower half and not the parts that a straight guy like himself would enjoy. Ganondorf stopped right before the sexual parts of him were covered by the water. Link froze.

"Um... Ganondorf I think you have scarred him..." Robyn turned as red as a twenty dollar rupee in the cheeks. She had caught a very clear view herself. A fine thing to stare at for her eyes but as for Link he turned around as sick looking as an inverted Twili.

"...It's huge..." That's all that came out of Link's mouth and Ganondorf then caught on right away of what was wrong with the man. He let out a hearty and mighty laugh that resonated throughout the entire village. Robyn thought he was crazy so she started to laugh at his laughter and Link was still terror-struck.

Some of the town folk gathered around to see the commotion. And too Ganondorf turned around to them revealing him to everyone. The crowd turned as white as the hair on top of Goron's heads. Ganondorf laughed at them too finding everyone's terrors funny in the sick, twisted sort of way.

Robyn came over to the nudist Ganondorf and latched her arms around his waist. This was not the brightest idea for Ganondorf became very heated by the mixture of tangled touches from his love. He stood on his very end; Robyn peered around his side as his laughter resided.


	9. Chapter9:ZORAS AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE

Chapter 9: ZORAS AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE

The villagers couldn't believe their eyes – The dark lord just flashed them all with something that was like another leg for someone of average size. Ganondorf continued again with the laughter. He then picked up his clothes and wringed them out stepping out of the water to steal someone's clothes line for a moment letting the three of them getting a chance to dry their clothes. Robyn thought it was funny how Ganondorf didn't care what the villagers of Kakariko thought – he just did what he wanted anyways.

He then laid out on the sandy ground giving himself a tan – not like he wasn't dark enough already. The villagers decided to just get back to what they were doing and to never look his way again. Robyn too went over and got a tan next to him. Link remained in the water.

Hours past as they had fun flipping and playing around with each other while Link was getting wrinkly from being summerged for so long. They finally stood up and grabbed their now dried clothes. Robyn flicked Link a towel to dry himself off with that she had stolen off of someone's line as well. The three of them got dressed peacefully and once finished they went to the inn for something to eat.

Inside they ordered several plates of Kakariko traditional food. Robyn and Ganondorf scoffed the food down while Link tried to keep up with their speed but not in the manner they were doing it in. They paid the people who served them handsomely with several hundred one dollar rupees. And with that they left town.

Back out in the field it was a nice day still but the sun was setting quickly over the horizon. Ganondorf got an idea – maybe he could call his horse. It probably was still strong and alive even though he hadn't of seen it in almost a year. Link caught the vibe off of him and picked up a horse grass and blew loudly into it summoning Epona. Ganondorf too picked one out of the bushes and called his horse. A giant black steed clomped it's hooves over Hyrule field at an impressive speed.

The horse slowed down as it approached him. It was the biggest horse Robyn had ever seen – It was even much bigger than Ganondorf himself. She was surprised to see the size of the beast. Ganondorf hopped up onto the saddle. He pulled Robyn up in front of him.

"Ganondorf does your horse have a name?" she blinked innocently at him.

"No... I never really thought about naming it." He brushed the horses mane as he watched Link in amusement with his trouble of trying to get onto Epona.

"Can we call him Blacky then or something cool like Midnight?" Robyn loved animals and she loved giving them suitable names. Ganondorf put one of his hands around her waist.

"We can call him Midnight – Blacky sounds a bit too childish for him." Ganondorf wasn't fond of cute names for animals. But he did love how cute Robyn was trying to make one up.

"Yay!" Robyn clapped her hands in Ganondorf's acceptance of her name for it. Link finally mount his horse properly so they steady galloped the three of them across Hyrule field to the next place.

And so the three adventures headed off into the dim twilight to the Zoras for some answers of Midna's dissapereance. Soon Link had spotted the entrance far off in the now night covered land. Ganondorf squinted at it trying to see through the darkness. They approached it and travelled in as far as they could asking every Zora they could find if they had seen Midna.

A snarky Zora looked at Ganondorf with defiance in his eyes. He looked death into it's eyes as he strolled past on his horse with Robyn in his hands and his sword. The Zora smirked.

"I know where she is! But I'm not telling you!" He folded his arms with spite towards the evil man and horse before him. Ganondorf stopped the horse abruptly by straining the reings.

"Tell me and I will spare your life for another day." Ganondorf's eyes forcused like lazers frying his very soul. They shone melevolently in the dark by the moonlight.

"Like you're going to do that!" He remained very smug towards The Dark Lord that stood staring him in the face with the fire in his eyes resonating his true colours. Ganondorf only chuckled at the Zora's idiotdicy.

"Just try me boy." It was a simple responce to his ignorance but it was one that shook the Zora on the very ground he stood. He never realized how terrifying Ganondorf could be until his eyes burned his soul away to nothing as he stood towering over him. This made him feel like he was nothing under the weight of his glare. The Zora- Maikaru was over powered and blown away at the same time by Ganondorf and his evil nature but yet when under stress he remained very callused and composed which baffled Maikaru of how did he maintain that attitude towards anyone.

"N-no thanks. I think I will go and find something else to do..." He pulled himself out from under the shade of Ganondorf's brow. He chuckled as the Zora pulled himself back into the moonlight that now shone high in the sky.

Maikaru couldv'e died when he felt a monster of a hand clamp down on his shoulder stopping his movements. Ganondorf remained unphased by anything around him. Maikaru turned his body around cautiously.

"You boy... tell me how to get up there." Ganondorf's free hand pointed high up into the waterfall above him. Maikaru swallowed hard into his throat deeply then cleared it.

"You have to swim up there..."

"Is this some sort of joke? Do I look like I can swim up there."

"Not exactly but that's the way the Zoras get up there. Well your the Dark Lord Ganondorf – why don't you just fly up there with your awesome powers!" Maikaru found his place to be snarky as out of the sudden a foot connected with Ganondorfs stomach sending him flying into the water. Funny he never expected the skinny Zora teen to have such strong legs on him.

Robyn sat on the horse in terror. But she was soon to act to rescue the flailing Ganondorf from drowning. She leaped into the water as he became quite disoreinted from his continuous spinning and twirling as his weight shifted. It was quite the sight to see Ganondorf yelling between breaths at the kneeled over laughing Zora as he tried to surface himself.

Robyn grabbed onto his arm as his body finally lost it's boyancy and began its journey to the bottom of a deep pond. She was successful at getting him to safety. He yanked his body out of the water and fell tired to the solid ground below his feet. Robyn collasped herself by his side beat out.

"Note to self – don't ever let you go swimming in that stuff again..."

"Hey wait – you're wearing armour as well right?"

"Yeah... why?"

"If you were – then how come you weren't sinking like me?"

"I am naturally just lighter than you anyways so it's no mystery. Besides you probably weigh about 300 pounds at the least. Am I right?" Robyn looked into his golden eyes reflecting a solemn mood that set over him. He sighed.

"Yeah – you're right... I am a bit heavier than that..." Ganondorf had to admit that he was wrong – which he was not a fan of. Ganondorf never really mentioned such things as his weight but he did know practically everything about himself that there was.

"Ganondorf I want to get somewhere comfy so we can sleep – so could we?" Robyn's innocent eyes focused on him making every evil thought slip out of his head. He wasn't a man for cute things but Robyn was cute and simple which made her even more appealing in his eyes. Even though she was cute under her clothes she was pretty lean for a girl which was quite facinating to see for Ganondorf since he always thought he would never ever find another girl with a bit of meat on her besides the ones that were back in his desert home land.

"Sure... I am tired anyways..." Ganondorf picked up Robyn into his arms and gave a mighty leap, conquering the waterfall only to find Link in his Zora armor waiting for them. Along with so many Zoras – as far as the eye could see.


	10. Chapter 10: FUN FOR ALL

Chapter 10: FUN FOR ALL

Link lead them to their chambers where to two of them would sleep for the night. He left them alone in a hurry fearing what his eyes might see if he stayed. Ganondorf snickered at the hero's rushing.

Ganondorf closed the door behind him. Robyn looked at him innocently as Ganondorf bore a grin. He circled her like she was his prey; looking up and down her body letting his eyes feast on the sight. Robyn watched his every move.

"Ganondorf what are you doing?" Robyn was beginning to feel cornered by his presence. His grin softened a bit into a smile.

"Admiring you my sweet. Why do you feel that I should keep my eyes away?" Ganondorf finally stop his enticing pace and stood behind her as his hands snaked around her waist. Even though she had armor – it only covered certain parts of her letting Ganondorf still have a soft belly of hers to feel. She was warm and smooth to the touch which pleased him very much – he preferred soft women over very rough ones.

"No... It's fine... Its just that I feel that you are wanting something..." Robyn had suspicions of what he wanted and she braced herself to be ready for him to be rough once more. But she wasn't exactly ready for Ganondorf to supposedly make love to her nor was she in the right mood to want it on second thought.

"True I do but I am pretty sure you are not feeling ready for that, thus I shall have to wait still... Hrmm." Ganondorf smoothed out the sides of his beard as he rubbed them in thought. He was trying to think of a compromise between the two. It finally hit him. "I know... I'll make you a deal. How about we wait till the evening of the wedding. That will make sure that you have enough time to be ready."

"I can agree to that... that sounds pretty good to me. Just when the time comes please can you be gentle unlike you were last time?" Robyn gave him a look that was quite pleading out to him even though not a word was spoken after she finished for several minutes. Ganondorf couldn't resist how adorable she looked just standing there innocently taking off her armor.

She stripped herself clean of any clothes in Ganondorf's presence. He couldn't decide what to do should he do that of his sexual desires now or later? This drove him nuts – once he got the taste of her he would never go back to his old ways of never caring about such simple pleasures. He was quite the playboy now than ever before wanting all that he could get of the fine shaped girl that teased him so.

She was really pretty – especially since she was just turned eight-teen. Ganondorf himself was a bit of an older man who seemed to look like he was in his forties but he kept well with his age. Robyn didn't really care how old he was at this point – as long as he loved her she would be fine. He on the other side of things did care if she loved him but he craved the precious body she possessed.

"You like to tease me don't you?" Ganondorf began to strip off his own armor in the warm room. Robyn looked at him puzzled.

"Tease you – why would I ever do that?" Her voice remained unscathed by his tainted mind. She didn't quite get what he was trying to tempt her with; what did he mean by teased lingered on her mind. She was too innocent for her own good outside of her own little world of the Twilight Realm.

"Tease me? Well look at what you're doing now."

"Oh you mean changing – how would that tease you? You can get changed yourself can you not? Besides it's not like I'm going to do anything for I need my sleep... It has been a long day." Robyn yawned and crawled into their bed that was at the other end of the tight room. She snuggled her body into the covers.

Ganondorf had climbed into the sheets with her as well once he bore nothing on his own body. Robyn was quite red in the face to have seen him stark nude. He shrugged and put his arms around her, caressing every curve. She was surprised to feel something protrude into her backside. It certainly was part of Ganondorf thats for sure since she did not take objects of the such to bed with her.

"Ganondorf... is that what I think it is...?" She was very embarrassed and warm to feel such a thing. It made her want to move to a different bed where she would be sure he wouldn't pull anything fast on her.

"Yes... I am sorry about that... but thats what happens when you tease me see... you have to learn not to do that." He flipped her towards him so she could look into his benevolent eyes wandering carelessly over her body. She became nervous – this was the first time in months that she had been this interactive in such a way with Ganondorf. Usually it was refrained to kissing and hugging but feeling him gave her a different sensation. One filled with fright that this was not right for the moment; in which she didn't want to go further and one that made the temperature rise within her body making her feel sort of excited from the adrenaline going to her head.

She couldn't decide what to follow – her instincts or her intelligence. She took her chances and let her mind fly off the hook. What harm could the activity lead into and it was not like Midna was ever going to find out about it. Ganondorf lay there eying her every move as she thought in the silence.

She had gone with her instincts. They drove her insane with them nagging at her feet to do something to satisfy her deepest desires. She got a playful grin that rose from one cheek to another. Ganondorf got a hunch of what she was thinking about and he liked it.

"Actually Ganondorf I think I can give you what you are expecting sooner than I thought..." Robyn flipped the larger man onto his back; pushing his heavy body out flat on the rest of the bed. He became enlightened that things were back going his way again. After all that's what he liked.

Robyn placed herself on top of his stomach – sitting on it. He grinned widely enough showing all of his straight white teeth. She let herself lean into him covering his face as she kissed him softly with a curtain of long brown locks.

He became a bit forceful and pulled her in roughly so he could deepen such a kiss. He played with her tongue as he ran his fingers down the slender meat of her back and onto lower regions. Robyn couldn't help it but let her own hands wonder down the torso of the dark man. She found what was down at the bottom quite fun to play with.

Ganondorf pulled away. "So you want more than just kisses for tonight do you?" he had become a tad bit too excited from such arousal. Robyn had too.

"You can count on it that I do." She drifted down wards with her mouth; kissing every place she could find along her trail. He even got more amused when she licked his rough skin that resided no scars to be seen.

She finally had met face to face with the beast of an object that had poked her earlier. She gave the entire side a hungry lick making Ganondorf twitch with pleasure in the process. She nipped at parts of Ganondorf's member with quite the pleased look glazing over her eyes. She then took the attempt to place it into her mouth like any other thing.

And with so doing and putting it further and further in she made Ganondorf groan in pleasure as his back arched to her swift hands encasing him with the grip of them. She pulled him in closer to get a better grip upon him. Ganondorf had never thought to let a woman subduce him to nothing. Robyn did quite the good job too at what she did.

He pulled her head away from his lower regions before he felt the climax dwell within him. He looked her seriously into the eyes. "I want more than that..." Robyn was a bit surprised by his determination to get what he wanted. She slowly but surely nodded to his request. But before she could think any further he had her underneath him again.

"Try to not be so rough this time..." She reflected a concerned look into his eyes as he promised sincerely that he wouldn't hurt her. And with that he put the throbbing member into her small opening; Robyn winced in a bit of pain as he tried to fit himself into her. She was not used to him again.

"Forgive me for that but yes I do promise – I will try my best to be gentle with you." He moved slowly against her giving her the chance to get over the pain before the pleasure. He kept his promise too – making sure she was alright, and after while she began to feel the pleasure he felt.

She let words moaning out his name slip from between her lips as she felt his speed increase. It was probably one of the best things she could feel – ever was the moment they first truly made love. Ganondorf enjoyed it very much himself going harder, faster, and deeper – whatever he wished.

Robyn felt the pleasure rise up from within her as she felt her walls flutter around Ganondorf as he became very intense with his duties. She arched her back along with his own feeling herself reach climax. It finally hit her like a wave blowing away everything in it's path. She drove her blunt nails into his back to try and releave her of such intensity. His breath was ridgged as he went over the edge shortly after she did.

Once they were spent they became very tired and in desperate need of sleep. Ganondorf withdrew himself letting it roll off of her. He put his arms back around her stomach as she faced the same way he did. He pulled the covers above the two of them and soon they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: BLAZING SANDS

Chapter 11: BLAZING SANDS

Link Awoke the next morning only to find the two lovers naked tangled in each others arms. He wasn't to quick to awaken them wondering what they had been doing the night before. Then it finally hit him – they had done the unthinkable. But Link snapped out of his terror when two golden eyes had gave him a dull glum look that read annoyance.

"What is it that you want Link?" Ganondorf sat up groggily in the bed as the sheets drifted off his body in one swift motion almost revealing all of him. Link was quite disturbed by Ganondorf's self proclaimed liberation. Ganondorf remained unfathered by Link's changing attitudes.

"I was just getting the two of you so we could continue our search for Midna..." Link dwindled with his thumbs. Ganondorf sighed as he rose to the occasion.

Robyn lifted two sleepy eye lids as she felt Ganondorf's warmth leave her side. Slowly but surely she got up too. The two of them were dressed in a matter of minutes. Link lead them outside into the cool breeze that blew through the land.

"So where to next?" Link was in quite the cherry mood this morning as he put his hands to his hips with a wide smile on his face like he accomplished something. Ganondorf rubbed his eyes and Robyn only yawned.

"Well I don't think there is any sense in heading to the mountains since Midna is not really fond of the cold..." Robyn put her finger to her lips in thought as the other two awaited her answer. Ganondorf wondered then where could she be? Link on the other hand had a hunch... but it was a place he was not particularly fond of. Even though in his thoughts – he knew Ganondorf wouldn't mind being home again.

"Well If she isn't there then to the desert we go..." Link hated the hot weather and didn't like venturing down there. And besides all that – it was quite the long distance but then again they had horses. Ganondorf wondered if anyone even was still living back in his home land. He did hear rumors from some of the Twili that had gone there not to long ago that nothing was left. He wanted to know himself though if they were true.

"Yes! To the desert we go!" Ganondorf held his sword flashing in the air with the triumph that swelled within him as he was lead by the nose by his own curiosity. Link dived down into the water with his Zora suit showing off his features as he became like a fish swimming along side the Zora's; perhaps even giving them a run for their rupees.

The other two decided they didn't want a repeat of yesterday so they jumped off the ledge and landed roughly with a loud clunk from the metal boots on the feet of the armored couple. Ganondorf straightened himself out and whistled for his horse with his fingers making Link curious of how he was able to do so. Unfortunately for Link he always had to use horse grass; never could he whistle.

Midnight like always came on his masters command. Ganondorf was pleased that he listened so well. Midnight stopped in front of Ganondorf and Robyn. He picked Robyn up off the ground with his mighty hands raining down on her sides as she was plopped back onto the horse. Ganondorf then got up after she did. They looked over at Link who seemed to having a much easier time getting onto Epona.

"Let's go!" And with that they rode off into the dawn of another day. There next Goal was to search for Midna in the desert. They rode for hours across the vast land in there adrenaline setting their hearts on fire for the desire to find her.

"Ganondorf... What is that poking me? Is it what I think it is?" Robyn turned bright pink in the cheeks under the dark mans shadow. He looked down at her embarrassed with quite the colour in his own cheeks. "Must you always do that?" Her look smudged on her face to a frown.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to get like this but it happens because I truly cannot resist such a tempting body that sits before me, after all you are probably one of the prettiest women I have ever seen... Besides it is natural for a man to aroused by such things as teasing beauty." Ganondorf was quite calm but his face still showed his embarrassment. He had a hand wrapped around her fragile body as the two of them sat on the horse together.

"Just how do I tease you?! I really don't get what is so playfully teasing you about this!"

"Your very looks tease me to lose my composure but not out of anger. But out of something that arouses me so."

"Just how would I arouse you so badly by just sitting here?!"

"by your very touch..." Ganondorf snarled into her ear as his hand slid onto her pale face making her turn even more red than the roses that princess Zelda kept in her castle. Ganondorf was quite the touchy man but he still had his moments where he could be calm and reasonable.

"B-But I am not for just sex! Have you forgotten that?!" Robyn was in quite the crooked mood. She did not want to be touched at the very moment – not by no one. Ganondorf only chuckled deeply in his throat as her anger rose. He enjoyed her a bit more sometimes when she was angry so it was all fine for him.

"No indeed I have not. Don't worry I won't be like this all the time." he ran through her chestnut coloured hair with his blunt fingers. Ganondorf indeed had gotten himself in quite the mood. Robyn was in need of a break from his touchy-ness.

"Can you please just stop for a while until we get there at least... please?" Robyn sighed one of grief. She did not want to fall off the horse because Ganondorf wanted to be a bit sexual. That wouldn't turn out too well. She heard a sigh come out of him shortly after approving of her words making a promise not to until they did get there.

It took the three of them till the end of the day to get there. When they arrived the rumors had become truths – there really was not a soul living there anymore. Ganondorf was puzzled – what had happened to everyone? A year ago the place was bustling with his people.

It was warm but was rapidly cooling as the sun drifted behind the horizon. Robyn shivered along with Link who stood next to each other trying to get warm. Ganondorf was fine – he looked like it wasn't even there. He then began to slowly slip out a laugh; it got louder and more crazy as the seconds proceeded onward.

"Ganondorf... What is so funny?" Robyn didn't know what to think of the maniacle man. He eyes were fixed upon him as he began to slow his laughter. The golden wonders that his held still in his face always entranced Robyn. It wasn't like everyday you would see such a rare colour in someone – especially one that didn't seem to have any good in them.

"Oh... Nothing really – I just never expected to find this wasteland!" Ganondorf snorted rudely. He was not very fond of half the lot of the Gerudo that were there when he left. Thus he laughed at their demise. "C'mon – you got to give me what you promised! We will explore the land tomorrow... but for now – I want to have a little bit of loving from you!"

Robyn sighed as she followed Ganondorf back into the place where they first met practically. Ganondorf edged Link to follow; he did as he was told but he swore he was not sleeping in the same room as them trembling in terror at the sights he would see if he did. So the three of them headed off to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: DAY OF THE PAST

Chapter 12: DAY OF THE PAST

They all slept soundly throughout the night. It was cool during the evening but the sun's heat hit like a wave – touching everything in it's path. Link was awoken by the major heat hitting him clearly. Ganondorf wasn't bothered but Robyn too had been woken up by the increase in temperature.

Robyn had gotten herself after having a fight with Ganondorf's arm trying to get free of its grasp. She finally headed out into the blazing sands. Link looked up from his spot under the shade. Wiping his sweat covered forehead he waved for Robyn to sit in the shade with him before she burned up.

"Link... Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep any longer with this heat. Besides the earlier we get up the more time we have to find Midna..."

"True but what about Ganondorf we can't just leave him here..."

"You won't have to – look!"

Link's small finger pointed to a tired and groggy Ganondorf who was wondering carelessly across the sand waving about here and there. He rubbed his brow wiping the condensation from it. His eyes then looked up and eyed the two.

"Well If we are going to find your sister then lets get a move on..." Ganondorf's mighty hands hoisted Robyn up onto Midnight again. He then joined her on top of the beast. And again Ganondorf wrapped his powerful arms around her to prevent her from slipping off the horse. Link too mounted Epona once more in pursuit of chasing the girl of his dreams. Thus once ready the three of them went off on their own little adventure in the desert.

Hours and hours flew past making them feel like that they were nothing as the searching became intense. But the three of them were stopped in wonder of a large entrance that was half covered in the sand. Ganondorf remained emotionless towards it's manner – he knew what it was but yet was not comfortable looking into it.

"Wow thats pretty intricate for something just being stuck out of the side of the dune... I wonder where that cave leads..." Link scratched his head as he waved his hat in front of his face trying to cool himself down.

"Well let's hop off these things and get to it!" Robyn slipped off Midnight roughly landing smack on her rear. Ganondorf got off a bit more sensible than her. Link was eager and so he was already pulling the clumsy Twili to her feet.

"Ha... doesn't look very friendly though does it... even though I got to hand it to who ever built this – they did a pretty good job at it." Link nudged Ganondorf in the side of his leg with a bony elbow. After all Link was only waist tall to him.

"It's not friendly at all – this was a shrine one time... Where we would put those of the dead don't be surprised if anything rotten falls on you..." Ganondorf headed into the entrance as he took Robyn's hand. Link shuddered but followed also.

Once inside the tunnel seemed to go on forever – again the hours were wasted away. Link became tired and dehydrated while the other two were in the same boat as he was. Ganondorf sat against a wall and from underneath his cape he pulled out a large jug filled with water.

"Anyone want some?" He took a swig out of the bottle. Robyn and Link hovered over him like savage wolves. Both nodded furiously. He passed the jug to Robyn first. She took a fair share from the bottle, once she was good she passed it to Link. Link did the same thing she did. The two of them now innocently passed the bottle back half full. Ganondorf sighed as he wished they would conserve things instead of greed over them in such a vital place to have them.

Thankfully for the three of them Ganondorf had several more – a few attached to his belt and some larger three gallon ones out on the horse. Looks like he came prepared kind of figuring that those two might need it since they were not used to the desert.

He got up again and persisted on further into the strange place. Robyn wasn't bothered by the dark atmosphere – after all the Twilight Realm was covered in it. Link on the other hand was kind of creeped out by it and wondered how the other two could go on like it was nothing.

After another few hours on their feet they found themselves in a large sunlight room filled with different ordainments and statues ranging in sizes. Robyn was quite amused with the room. It was very pretty to her but why would there be anything dead here? She wondered just what the place her two feet stood in was really such a terrible forgotten place of misery and past memories.

"Ganondorf just what exactly is this place?" He cute innocent look peered up at him. He smiled in a trance by it. Link just stood there a bit oddly creeped out of the two and there love.

Ganondorf did not speak a word expecting a curse be put upon him for talking of such topics in such a very non-welcoming place. His eyes looked around only to find dead bodies of all sorts – even the smell was unbearable to encounter. Robyn only cling to his arm tighter as she was a bit frightened of perhaps they might join them. Link again only stood flabbergasted of how love was possible between the two.

That's one thing Link could never understand as long as he would live – was the fact of that Ganondorf could love and have someone love him back. Ganondorf after all was the most evil man Link had ever seen – trying to kill the innocent pedestrians of any land, not caring about the damage he caused or even had done through someone else, and not giving a crap about what the people thought of him or his ways just taking the land by force only awaiting Link to come along and kill him again. Link wondered that maybe if Ganondorf could love and if he wanted the land why didn't he just make Zelda fall for him and make her his wife so then he could have both. It seemed so strange of why he would choose a simple Twili girl to wed him someday. Link thought hard upon these questions for the past few nights.

He then finally piped up to express his thoughts freely to the two. " Ganondorf why is it that you have just a simple Twili girl to be your wife someday? Why not get princess Zelda to be your wife so then you have both love and the kingdom..." Link was frightened to see what he would say – especially if Ganondorf was angry. He awaited but instead he didn't bare a look of anger more like one of amusement.

"Why? Well... I don't think I have mentioned this to either of you... But I wanted someone strong in both physical and magical powers to give me a very strong child so I can continue my bloodline. But now I don't think it really matters about it... I didn't expect to find love but it would seemingly be so that I have. Love is a wonderful and powerful thing itself I have come to learn and I wish to be able to wield it. True I could've made Zelda fall for me and take her as my wife then steal the kingdom that way but I find my choice has left me better off... After all Zelda is not the fairest in all the land. " Ganondorf surprisingly was quite happy to tell Link of his affairs and how he might be better off discarding some of them. Robyn was quite shocked herself to hear why Ganondorf had gone after her in the first place.

She now knew why he wanted her in the beginning. It blew her away as she wondered even more about it – how odd though she never thought herself as the strong type. She knew she heard it before but this time around it made more sense and she remembered it better. Unlike last time she had forgotten most of what Ganondorf had said. Her mind was too fogged with anger at the time to even bother to pay attention to details.

"So you wanted me because you thought that I would give you a strong child... but I am so small and not very meaty at all..."

"You are plenty good – you have more than enough muscle on you. Women are not suppose to have a lot... and as for mentally you are quite strong in your ways."

Link was quite astonished that Ganondorf even wanted a child or even a girl for matter of fact. He just couldn't grasp that concept of Ganondorf plus a woman or anyone else in his life in such a state of children, sex, marriage or love. He pondered some more about it till his head hurt. Link then again wondered if he thought the same of him – except maybe Ganondorf thought that he was too busy for love since he had so much saving and rescuing. The typical hero stuff.

They continued onward without saying a word for quite the while. Soon they came to a very intriguing room where water pored freely into a pond filled with flowers of all sorts growing freely over the rooms walls and other decorations. There across the way Link's sharp eyes spied some sort of robe laying on a stone platform on the other side. He slowly and cautiously got into the shallow water and walked over to it.

It was half wet and very new looking compared to the rest of the temple they ventured into. Link picked up the robe and headed back with it. Robyn and Ganondorf both bore a look of up most shock – Link didn't know what to think of them. Robyn pulled it up to her nose to give the garment a grand sniff with her two nostrils.

"It's Midna's definitely... She has been here not to long ago that means..." Robyn flicked it back to Link who was quite pleased to hold something of Midna's in his hands. He too sniffed it's sweet scent with great joy. Ganondorf dragged the two of them through another hour of navigating through rooms that they had already been through. Back in the first major room where the sunlight poured in is where they stopped again.

"Um Ganondorf... this isn't the entrance... how are we going to get out through here?"

"Have you forgotten about how high I can jump? Don't worry we will jump out through the windows." And with that he grabbed the hopeless hero and leaped out the ceiling windows. Robyn too did the same – following his instructions.

There atop of the ledge was the horses – right where they needed them. So they climbed on in further search of Midna letting the two men of beasts find the scent and follow it. So off into more mindless searching they ascended their journey back into the higher land of Hyrule field.


	13. Chapter 13: ARGUMENTS

Chapter 13: ARGUMENTS

Link was very excited – they might actually find Midna soon. Ganondorf and Robyn were upon the other horse which Ganondorf let Robyn name Midnight. Hyrule field was lain out before them as the scent of Midna had filled there noses. Epona and Midnight galloped across the land at astounding speeds.

Ironically the scent lead them back to Hyrule Market place. The two horses ravaged through the town leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. The townsfolk were frightened – Ganondorf was back and looking quite well; most of them didn't catch a good enough glimpse of the hero as he rode beside Ganondorf.

They were headed back up into Hyrule castle to give Zelda another visit. The guards along the way were either trampled or running for their lives. Soon and surely they had made it to the top of the stairs in front of the throne room where Zelda would sit day after day awaiting some hero to sweep her off her feet, unfortunately Link did not love her but only wanted to be friends.

The three got off the horses carefully this time – trying not to fall onto their bottoms like Robyn ever so innocently did last time. Ganondorf again held her hand trying to be a nice gentleman even though he was perceived that way. Link followed him back into the room slowly and cautiously.

Zelda's deep sea blue eyes looked up at the three with a bit of anger. She did not want Ganondorf and his fiancée returning – she only expected Link to be present. Her hands tightened into balls as she sat frustrated and furious in the dazzling chair with the gold trim to match.

"Where is Midna? We know she is here..." Ganondorf spoke very calmly but his voice was slightly hinted with anger. Zelda did not want to answer him – it made her very uncomfortable to do so.

"What ever are you talking about? Midna is not here I told you... now leave." Her eyes darted through the three of them. Link was a bit annoyed by the stubborn princess being so useless and uncooperative. Zelda bore the same harsh glare Ganondorf would usually give to her.

"We know she is here by the scent that lead us here – now tell us Zelda!" Link threw Midna's cloak at the only princess of Hyrule with a bit of frustration himself. Zelda got up off her small bottom and picked up the cloak. It was very positive that she could no longer tell them other wise of Midna's whereabouts.

"And why would you want to know that yourself Link. She shouldn't matter to you as long as she is safe." Zelda was beginning to show signs of stress in her expression. Robyn was fond of the princess herself and kind of understood why Ganondorf didn't choose her to be his wife. She was probably a very boring person to be with and would serve him no pleasure.

"That's none of your business Zelda! Link can keep his reasons to himself! He doesn't need some pampered brat to tell him other wise!" She lashed back at Zelda for being so rude – she heard many tales of the princess and thought that maybe she was much nicer than this or at least that's what the books and tales perceived of her. She didn't want to cause any problems but then again Robyn possibly couldn't prevent that now.

Ganondorf laughed at Robyn's bold-ness towards the princess. The names she called her just made him keel over laughing – it suited her very well they did. Zelda was turning purple in the face from so much anger – she hated being called anything other than something that complimented her wonderful-ness.

"How dare you call me that! I will not tell you where Midna is for sure besides there is not any need for you to see her!" Zelda snapped. It was enough for her and she buckled under the stress. Link only stood there peacefully with Robyn expressing the same as he. Ganondorf on the other hand gave quite the upheld grin of amusement and stood there chuckling to himself of Zelda's stupidity along with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah sure whatever – don't mind me. I am just going to go and check the back rooms." Ganondorf left the other two to argue it out with Zelda and her non-motivating ways. He stalked past ignoring Zelda's hollers of 'You can't do that' and 'No you are not permitted back there'.

She sat back in the chair slouching in fury. Link and Robyn laughed at such a funny messed up look on her face. She reminded the two of them of some grouchy old woman. Ganondorf came back with his arms full of a tired and half dazed Midna. He smirked once more at Zelda's agape face.

"You can't leave with her without my permission!" Zelda stammered her boot on the marble floor in a terrible fit. She was just like a child with a parent saying no that she couldn't have what she wanted. Link waved so did Robyn as they began to leave. Ganondorf stopped in his tracks.

"TOO BAD!" His voice was hardy and echoed through the large room. He gave Zelda the finger and left on his merry way. Zelda was left in a fit of turmoil and outrage. The three of them laughed mounting the horses in pursuit of home. The Twilight Realm was the next stop. So through the portal the two horses leaped into.

The rode back to the castle in the Twili main city. It bustled with people as they arrived like normal. Heads turned to greet them even some greeted Link who had also saved the realm like he did usually with Hyrule. So back at the palace they were and was time to settle down.

Ganondorf placed Midna back onto her bed with a soft but swift motion of his mighty arms. Link stood over her to see if she was okay. Her weary eyes looked around glad to be home. Link smiled softly at her as she sat up and rubbed her head in a bit of dread putting her palm to her face.

"Did you all save me?" She finally made a sentence out of the silence. Robyn stood there happily and nodded. Ganondorf once again gave a smile of approval and folded his arms. Link was pleased and smiled at her too.

"Yes we did... but why did you leave Midna?" Link leaned into her and hugged her telling her that it was okay. Her eyes started to tear up.

"I receive an invitation from Zelda one day telling me she had some important matters to discuss... but then she locked me up in that room back there muttering something about you Link. I.. think she is jealous of you. For what though I am not so sure..." Midna pondered about why she was victim to Zelda's wrath.

"I think I get it... She must love me... That's the only reason why she would ever do that..." Link put his finger to his lips in thought. She only looked at him at him innocently – reflecting a bit of sister in her.

"Well I must tell you Link I did hear something about that as she left me alone. I didn't know though if you loved her back though... I'm sorry if you do... I tell you that is one persistent woman when it comes to what she wants. Good luck with getting her to listen to you..." Midna patted Link on the back out of pity. She thought Zelda was nice at first but then she turned out to be a bit of a bitch for all that she was concerned.

Robyn and Ganondorf decided to leave them alone. They didn't want to ruin Link's special moment with her. And with that they closed the door and headed off down the hall.

"I can see why she would be jealous of you then... And uh... Midna I don't love Zelda – shes just a friend... but she must of known who I truly loved. Maybe she wanted to prevent the two of us from being together..." Link smiled at Midna with a pleased look in his eyes. Midna sat dumbfounded.

"Are you suggesting that it is me who you love... " Midna blushed a deep pink in her cheeks. Link smiled back at her – she finally figured it out.

"Yes... that is what I have been meaning to tell you..." Link remained calm and organized. Midna on the other hand was blown away by it all.

"B-But wouldn't Ganondorf mind if you ever became family to him since he is marring my sister and if we ever get married? What if he wants to kill you?" Midna still thought Ganondorf as a bit of a beast and quite the harsh man. She was worried that this might lead to more problems than what she already had.

"No... He wouldn't mind. He already knows of my love for you and he is well aware of the possibilities. He is on friendly terms with me. Besides he helped me look for you so did your sister." Link hugged her quickly and gently as he could before pulling away to gaze into her eyes.

"That's good..." Midna smiled a good but soft smile – the first one she had done in a while. Tears filled her eyes – she never expected that Link loved her the whole time but yet she wasn't so sure if she loved him. The tears rolled down her cheeks as the joy consumed her. She hugged Link back tightly – she finally had found the peace that her sister had found herself in Ganondorf.

"It's okay – everything shall be fine for now on... I promise." Link kissed Midna softly on the forehead as he hugged her back. He was the happiest he could ever be. But something was still on his mind. "But Midna... wouldn't your sister get the privilege of getting the kingdom since she is being married first? Wouldn't that mean that Ganondorf gets your kingdom?"

"Yes it does but I suppose it doesn't bug me as much as it used to. I have noticed a great change in that man... he isn't as nasty as he used to be so I'm pretty sure my kingdom will be fine in the hands of my sister and him. The both of them are pretty intelligent so it will work out fine." Midna looked up into Link's sky blue eyes – they were so soft to her that she couldn't have the courage to argue with him. She snuggled into his lean torso.

The two of them stayed snuggled into each other for comfort for a long time till the Twili sun had set in the distance over the horizon. By which time they hopped into the covers of the bed and drifted off to sleep. Robyn and Ganondorf too had gone to bed. Thus they all slept soundly for another day.


	14. Chapter 14: TWILI PEACE

Chapter 14: TWILI PEACE

Minda awoke the next morning only to smell breakfast underway and no Link in sight. She got up and let the scent follow her to her destination. In the kitchen Link was cooking up pancakes. She loved fresh pancakes in the morning and hopefully Link made tasty pancakes.

Link smiled at Midna as she joined him in the kitchen. She took a pancake and a plate along with a lovely puddle syrup on her food. Link did the same after clearing off the counter and straightening up the mess. The two of them sat at the table.

Ganondorf had just woke up himself when he found himself tangled into Robyn who again was sleeping in the nude. Ganondorf pulled her into himself closer and cuddled the small Twili. She opened her eyes to peer up into a soft friendly look in his eyes. He rubbed the side of her face with his callused hands.

"Good morning Robyn. How are you? Did you sleep well?" Ganondorf was in quite the very pleasant mood which made the two of them very happy. He was quite pleased as well – him and Robyn had a very relaxing night enjoying a bit of pleasure. Lately Robyn had been quite keen on giving him some sexual pleasure each night for the past few.

"Mmm yes I did... and I'm good. Hopefully you slept well also." Ganondorf nodded in approval. Robyn smiled softly back at him. She kissed him as snuggled back into his well built torso. He held her tightly as he kissed her back.

"Well to think that in a few weeks time we will be married. I... I never expected to ever get married to you in the first place. But then again I cannot complain – the sudden turn of events has made me quite the happy man." Ganondorf again was delighted by the fact he would get to have such a pretty girl to be his for the rest of his never-ending life. Robyn too was happy with him.

A year ago when he first met her unexpectedly and captured her to bare his children she would've never thought of that they would get married in the not-so-distant future. She didn't even want to look at him back then. But something always sat on the back of her mind as she got older and that was – why did Ganondorf decide to try and be nice to her spite the fact that he was probably the most evil and vile thing you could come across from Hyrule. She never did get what got through to him from her to soften him up so that he wouldn't kill her in a fit of rage when she opposed him. She never did mention it to Ganondorf anymore after the fact – afraid of stirring up old dirt.

Back then she was a quiet and lonely girl who thought she had a snowballs chance in hell for love. In her mind it would never come – it would never find it's way to her and it never will was set into her mind – etched in so bad from years of failure. She admired Midna's strong friendship with Link back then and knew that maybe one day the two might find something special and leave her with nothing. Not the kingdom to keep herself busy with, not any guy already arranged for her, not even a piece of ABC gum from under an old school desk. She thought that she was hopeless thus never really tried after the 7th boyfriend that she had.

Ever other man in the Twilight Realm probably would only like her for her money (which was useless in her eyes) and the kingdom (which was the same case with the money at the time). Not a soul even looked her in the eye that could please her desires for such a long lost forgotten thing. She didn't want the men who had offered themselves as someone she could think about. She didn't want some greedy young boys to take her lead her by the nose.

Day after day she would pray and cry for someone to come and love her – anyone just not any of the Twili men – they were utterly useless to her and could never seem to fit the bill for her needs and wants. She was harsh like that – never giving love even a chance with anyone who crossed her path; not even for the goddesses would she do that for. Thus for years she remained cold and lonely until Ganondorf had crossed her path.

She never knew that such a strange man even existed – he was so different. He did not look like those from the Twilight Realm and neither those from Hyrule. She had never seen anyone even come close to his looks – no one – nothing. Not even his own race looked like him – he was a dark greenish brown compared to their very light chocolate colour. He didn't even act like them – so Robyn found it strange at first when she first laid feet onto Hylian soil.

But enough said – in the end she found love... she was now eight-teen and old enough and wise enough to really get to feel the full lengths of a thing. Ganondorf had softened up a bit from his harsh ways allowing the girl to witness the lighter more pleasant side of him where she would find a bit of love. This to the Hylian people was a miracle but perhaps this would ensure that he would never try to come and steal the land by force ever again.

So after all the hardship and toil the Twilight Realm lay in the two of their hands but yet was a complete peace. It rained on across everywhere you went and would stay like that for the intentions of the two completely tangled lovers. And forever was the plan to keep that peace for.

Ganondorf looked her in the eyes as she thought about what he said. She finally came to reality and looked him in the eyes with a bit of confidence. She could trust him now unlike before.

"I never expected to find love at all to be honest. I always thought that there was no one out there for me. That's why I never had anyone before you, whom in which I really cared about. But... you showed me that anyone can love – I mean look at you – no one thought that 'Dark lord Ganondorf' would ever find love in anyone and yet here you are with the woman of you life - your dreams. But I have to say – I am glad now that you found me... even though at first we had a rocky start." She was calm too herself and felt very relieved to be able to express herself freely to Ganondorf. He smiled warmly – which made him seem like the older man that he was.

It was true Ganondorf didn't look as young as he used to – he showed age nicely considering how old he would really look if the Triforce of power didn't keep it in line. The Triforce is what kept him alive for hundreds of years as he waged wars upon lands trying to conquer them. He was over three hundred years old so by rights of nature he should have been dead long ago.

He had gone through many things from being killed and brought back from the dead to being sealed away for supposedly an eternity. One of the only thing that he bore besides his experience was a small white scar at the bottom of his chest. He had once told Robyn of where that scar had come from – the sages impaled him with the blade he now carries. That scar had made him weak enough last time when Link took advantage of it and then impaled him again in the same place with the Master Sword putting the shroud of death over him.

Robyn was glad that no he and the Hero of Time were friends now. If not she might have to watch the scene a second time for him. Ganondorf chuckled at the memories of times he will never see again. Robyn didn't find them too funny though.

Days past as the two of them prepared for the wedding looking for decorations to preparing outfits and making sure everything was perfect for when the occasion would arise. Midna and Link were quite to two happy people and didn't mind the fact that the other two were getting the kingdom after all who could deny a greedy – power-hungry Ganondorf from that of which he also desired.

Soon the day would dawn and once again after a long decade or so of not having a king the Twilight Realm would finally have one. Ironically he was not even one of the Twili which made some of the high counsel of the realms government wail in terror. But Ganondorf had silenced them with one look that read 'you oppose me and you die'. They all trembled in fear leaving the subject matter with him.

Thus the Twilight Realm was in peace for another day. And so all was calm and quiet for the time being.


	15. Chapter 15: WEDDING DAY

Chapter 15: WEDDING DAY

Robyn raced down the hall in pursuit of the man she loved stalking very quickly to his next destination. She after much panting and huffing from running finally caught up. Ganondorf stopped to see what she wanted – the wedding was tomorrow – what possibly could be wrong?

"Ganondorf... can I ask you something?" She put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. He smiled again at her like he would do day after day.

"What is it that you would like ask then." He was calm and peaceful like he had been since they got back. His hand nudged her head to turn and look at him gently. She peered up at him with two curious eyes.

"You know how you were telling me how you died last time... how did you come back? I don't remembering hearing about that part." Robyn had her curiosity sparked by Ganondorf's past and the tales he would tell about it. She loved history and too see that he was quite the fine part of it fascinated her.

"How I was brought back to life last time... well come – lets sit in here for a while – this might take a while." Ganondorf opened one of the many blue outlined doors strung throughout the palace. The two of them sat down at a small table in the random room which was just another spare bedroom.

"How I was brought back to life... your curious of how are you? Very well then I shall tell you since no story is finished without all the parts. Well a while back almost 10 years now as you know the hero had put me out of my existence for awhile. Personally I thought that I was gone for good for a several hundred years again but little did I know that crazy princess had the biggest crush on me. That's one of the many reasons why Zelda cannot bear to look at me – she is ashamed of ever thinking in that state. So she had come along one day and the next thing I knew is that I am breathing again and she is the only thing in view.

She sworn to me that she loved me but I was no fool and thus I told her to go find someone else I have better things to do than sleep with some palace princess. She of course was heart broken as I gave her a good hit with the back of my hand and told her to get lost or else. She ran back to that miserable town in tears. I laughed at her so much – she is really quite the sight to see when she is sad.

I didn't love her back then and unfortunately for her I never will. She is too distasteful for me. Zelda is just too much of a playgirl for my liking – I knew because she had done it before. Try and get someone to 'fall in love' with her... What a shame that girl is to that poor kingdom. Heh she truly is useless as the tits on Oocco.

Well so after that encounter with her she came to even bother me in my homeland. Telling me all these sappy lies of her feelings. I told the guards to get rid of her some how and thus they had thrown her out of my land. And so she threatened that if I didn't love her or at least try that she would send back her army to destroy my people and well we all know what happened after. Oh joy... my people are all dead.

So now I am here with you – the love of my life. She wants Link again after I refused her and has become quite the grouchy stern woman which I don't think anyone would want to love now days. So there you have it – that crazy senile woman has brought me back out of greed." Ganondorf was truly not fond of Princess Zelda after all she was a nuisance and nothing else or even better suited for anything else. Robyn sat on his lap listening intensively. She kissed him gladly for the story – she loved to listen to his tales of old times for hours on end, but it was getting late and she decided to get up and get some shut eye. Ganondorf too was tried – the big day was tomorrow and he couldn't afford to be grouchy from sleep loss.

Link and Midna as well headed off to sleep. For they too had to get up early to prepare for the big day.

~*~

Robyn awoke only to find that Ganondorf was not there in the bed besides her. She figured he must have gone to get ready for the wedding already. Which gave her the idea to get ready herself.

A few of her maids joined her in dressing the fine Twili girl in the royal ceremonial robes – obviously there were a greatly based on the typical Twili clothing; with long flowing sleeves and many layers of intricate designs on them. Her hair was even put up out of her face letting all the beauty of it show forth. She looked honorable and presentable for the destined man to have her as his wonderful wife. Ganondorf would be pleased at how lovely she looked on the fine sunny day with the orange sky reflecting the wispy clouds with their dark Grey colour.

Once ready she headed to the town square to finally be paired with someone for good. She smiled as crowds of people looked around and eyed her gracefully. Ganondorf stood at the other side in between the gap in the crowds of people. He had his arms folded triumphantly.

Robyn walked up to him and looked him in the eyes carefully trying not to make any mistakes. He only smiled softly as not a word was spoken between the two. Ganondorf leaned over and kissed her softly. The crowd roared with joy. Robyn pulled away slowly making sure it wasn't sloppy.

"You do remember what comes next right?" Her voice was a hush whisper that only Ganondorf could hear. He nodded and kept up the smile.

She tilted her head to one side giving him access to her slender neck. He shifted his head to be along side of it then without worry had bit down in the side of it. This was a tradition only known to be used in the Twilight Realm by the Twili. Bitting of each others next was a sign of a bond a special bond that would keep them together if the love shone true. A bond that gave each other a bit of one another's strengths – a bit of each others power. Ganondorf tried to be gentle as the crowd watched in silence once more.

They remained very attention attracted to the sight as Robyn let out a small yelp of pain. Ganondorf was a bit harsh even though he didn't mean to be. She soon felt the release on her neck as his teeth pulled away leaving a mark that had withdrawn blood. He licked the left over blood up that slowly dripped down towards her robe.

She then moved his hair out of the way to let herself get access to his own neck which looked like it might be tricky to withdraw anything from it with its dense muscle. But still she bit down upon it like he had done to her. She wasn't so sure of her strength so she was a bit rough on him. He winced in pain as the blood slipped past her teeth and down her throat.

Ganondorf felt himself become very warm by the whole event. Robyn had never any intentions to pain the man. She finally released her grip upon him with her small yet strong jaw. She too had licked the rest of the blood off of him – it tasted strange to her; very metallic taste to it, but she didn't mind it.

The crowd broke the silence and began cheering and clapping with the astonishment of another wedding in the royal family gone once more perfectly. Ganondorf hugged Robyn in front of the crowd and she obviously hugged him back.

"You all will never have this land left without a king again! I shall a sure you that I will make sure this land stays in it's high glory – forever!" Those were Ganondorf first proclamations as the new king of the realm. The crowd again was delighted – thousands of people cheered loudly as they could.

Ganondorf picked her up carrying her like the Twili would always see in romance scenes. He carried her away back up to the palace to make some more love to her. Robyn by this time didn't mind being made love to – she enjoyed the pleasure, after all it did make her feel good all over. And so they went into the palace for another day to be loved and enjoyed like every other one.


	16. Chapter 16: SORROW

Chapter 16: SORROW

The next day when the newly weds had awoke they had come face to face with a pair of angered blue eyes with a sword lodged in their hands. This was none other than Zelda the one grouchy princess who thought that anyone who was with Ganondorf or even touched him was evil but yet she would deny that she was evil for 'loving' him.

He bolted upright in the bed in anger – why was Zelda there – who let her in? Ganondorf scowled at her showing a full set of perfect teeth. Robyn latched onto his side thinking that maybe he would protect her.

"What is it you want Zelda?" He spat at her in his rage, Robyn only stuck out her blue tongue to her. Zelda was quite angry – she had never had anything that she personally desired taken away from her before.

"I am here to rid that bitch of yours – she is not suppose to be with you – I am!" she lashed out and swung the blade at them but Ganondorf's fast reflexes caught the angry princesses arm. He chuckled.

"Make up your mind – who is it that you really want... me or Link?" Ganondorf was quite pleased to confuse her. She was dumbfounded for a moment but then she gave quite the evil atmosphere to her smile.

"I want you both! I want it all!" She had gone crazy and had lost all of her marbles by this time. She indeed was senile even though she was only about twenty-five.

"Pity..." And with Ganondorf last words to her he snapped her arm like a twig, took the blade from her broken hand and jabbed her in the stomach with one swift motion. She began to gush blood from the lovely wound in her stomach that was almost the entire length of her. It began coming out of her mouth as she tried to mutter healing spells to save herself but she had failed her quest and her goal. She fell over on the ground with a splat as she landed in a pool of her own crimson blood . Zelda was dead and no one but the two of them knew about it.

A golden glow came from the back of Ganondorf's hand as the he gained another Triforce piece. He grinned widely in spite of Zelda's efforts – she had only helped him in the end. But his grin had died down a bit.

"what is it Ganondorf?"

"I... I want you to have this."

"Why? You won it fair and square..."

"I have my reasons..."

He held her hand tightly as possible as he transfered his new found power that now resided in her. She didn't know what to say as she looked at the back of her hand with the golden triangle curiously, but she did thank him for it.

"Well lets hear it – why did you give me this?" Robyn poked the back of her hand wondering about the strange object embedded in it. Ganondorf chuckled again as she amused him very much.

"I have noticed one thing about you that I had before that you lacked. It was the fact that you were not immortal thus one day when you died I would've been left lonely. But with that you and I are on the same plane – got me?" Ganondorf traced the outline of it as his meaty fingers ran across. It was true – with the Triforce the two of them would be immortal and thus the two of them would rule the Twilight Realm for an eternity. Robyn only smiled weakly. Ganondorf could see the sadness in her eyes as she realized Midna didn't have anything to keep her living with Link. She would not always be there.

Midna had taken care of Robyn since she was a little girl when their parents died. Midna after all was ten years older than Robyn. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she thought about a life without her only beloved family she had left out of the original bloodline. Ganondorf's smile had faded completely as he seen her start to cry. He felt bad now for giving her something that she couldn't handle out of his own greed to keep her by his side.

Robyn had no choice now but to eventually watch Midna die alone – her beloved and only sister that she had put herself second to Robyn all these years. She didn't ever want to see Midna go – go to the heavens... not ever. The tears came in heaps as streaks of the rivers as they flooded her face. Ganondorf held her tightly but she pushed him away. She got up and left in hurry after putting on her robes. She needed to cry alone and alone might she stay.

Ganondorf sat there all alone in his bed with only his boxers covering him. Tears pricked at his eyes as he began to realize all that Robyn had. He leaned over the bed only to find Zelda still dead – he now felt sorry for her as all his guilt returned. He always thought that this kind of thing wouldn't bother him but now he realized that love had given him back his senses – his guilt – his feelings. It was the first time in a while that the tears had pained him so badly. He wished that none of it had happened – maybe he was better off not ever knowing what love was like – not ever killing Zelda for the Triforce and giving it to the soft Twili – never knowing anything besides hate and nothing would change that. He wanted to just die himself for his punishment – he had done one of the worlds most dreadful deeds – paining another especially the only girl that would ever know that loved him.

He knew in the first place that he was no good for love – for her – for the kingdom that now depended upon him. The sadness hurt him badly as everything he knew – everything he loved had just crashed into the ground and had leveled out itself as it embraced impact to the ground. He couldn't believe himself anymore – he just forced destiny upon everyone and everything he knew.

Robyn would have to watch her sister die eventually and Hyrule was now left without a ruler itself. He didn't want it though – not anymore. It was hopeless to even desire such a sad thing.

Robyn sat alone crying in the gardens next to the fountain. No one could reverse what Ganondorf had done – he had put her in a fate she did not desire. She just wanted to be loved by the man not to be tortured with her immortality. She could not bare to watch her sister, her friends, and every other person who breathed at this time die in perhaps a hundred years, but still she was pained by there mere mention of death.

Her eyes shifted around to only see Link who stood tall and smiling until he realized himself her expression. He gave a sad frown and sat next to her.

"What is wrong Robyn... why do you look so sad? I thought you would be happy to finally be married..." Link was confused – just what stirred her so badly.

"I... I'm sorry but I don't want to watch my sister die... nor anyone else." Robyn wiped her face with her sleeve. Link looked down at her hand, he knew what she meant. He knew how she would've got that glowing object of terror that was embedded in her very soul.

"I... know how you feel... I'm sorry but I never did have that problem in my past lives – my piece doesn't work like that. If Ganondorf had laid his hands on that first and then gave it to you then there is no possible way you shall go easy I'm afraid. I am terribly sorry for you – I never knew he would give you such a burden to carry upon your shoulders." Link put his head down – he did not want her to bare any grief when he too would leave the world as well. Tears began to roll down his own cheeks as he thought of the child's pain and suffering she had to endure. He could do nothing to help her either but to watch everyone except Ganondorf the man whom she loved and yet bestowed the terrible curse without thinking die. He felt useless himself and wished he could help her but he had no way to – if there was he would already be on a quest for it.

"Thats what I'm afraid of... watching everyone and now even you die right before my eyes – all my friends – all my family – all the wonderful people I know and even the ones I don't. I can't do anything but to watch everyone die in my own eyes forever and I cannot stop it myself. No one can... I wish Ganondorf hadn't of gave me this useless thing! I never wanted it in the first place!" She yelled out all that she had to say as she knew that sorrow was her future and the only one she had to blame was the man she once said 'I love you' to. She too wanted just to enjoy her life to the fullest while she still had it, not to live like this – not ever and she never wanted to see this repeat.

She hoped to live a nice quiet life where she didn't have to worry about anything. Where her and Ganondorf could have children and raise them without any hassle. A simple life though was not what she had in store.

She looked up briefly only to see Ganondorf again in the state that she was in. He was crying letting the tears streak the lines in his aged face and then drip off the end of his beard, letting them hit the ground without a sound. She was angry with him – as angry as she was when he had first captured her and made her his slave.

"I am sorry – I didn't think about what I was doing. All I knew is that I wanted you to live with me..." He wiped one of his eyes with his forearm. He truly was sorry and wished himself that she nor he for matter a fact never ever had the Triforce. It was too powerful and dangerous for something to be possessed by any person.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT! I... I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU! NOT AT ALL! NOW I HAVE TO WATCH EVERYTHING I KNOW CRUMBLE AND DIE!" She spat his own evil back at him. She got up and left again hoping never to return as she ran away from all that she knew running down the road leading down the mountain she lived upon. She never wanted to see Ganondorf's face again after what he did. She left the Twilight Realm for the world of light where she would hope the pure land would diminish her and crush the shadow away to nothing. She left it all behind as she wandered back to the desert to die alone and in peace without anyone.

Ganondorf was back at the castle totally crushed by what she had said. Link looked up at him with pity for the ruined man that stood without his normal posture. He turned away and left – looking for the sword Zelda dropped as she too had died.

Link ran as fast as he could and found Midna before it was too late. Midna came rushing with the greatest speed she could muster. She found Ganondorf in the room alone about to plunge the blade to his chest when her hands grabbed the flimsy metal.

"NO YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" Midna was in furious struggle to get the blade away as fast as possible. Her hands bled as the blade became under more pressure.

"WHY SHOULD'NT I?! I RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!" Ganondorf was trying so hard to just end his life so badly – he thought that it would be the only thing he could do to purge him – Robyn – and the world from it's sins.

"BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU! YOU STILL HAVE ALOT TO LIVE FOR – WHAT ABOUT LOVE?! DON'T YOU LOVE HER – THEN WHY WOULD YOU PAIN HER MORE!" The two of then yelled blue murder as they both were slipping on the blade until finally it snapped and fluttered across the room shattered into a billion pieces. Midna was relieved but Ganondorf was utterly disappointed.

"She... doesn't love me. Not after that... I bestowed it on her and now she hates me for it. I knew that no one could love me anyways and never will! So I should be dead!" Ganondorf was furious and still very upset at the same time. Midna frowned and slapped him one hard across the face with so much force that the pain even dulled her own palm.

"Quit it! She does love you and you will go find her! It doesn't matter what happens to the rest of us as long as she is happy and you are happy with her, I am fine with that! Now go! Bring her back!" Midna again like many other times put others before herself like Link did. Ganondorf had a mark on his face now.

He quickly got on his armor and headed after her following her scent for guidance. And through the light world he headed off to.


	17. Chapter 17: NOT MENT TO LOVE

Chapter 17:NOT MEANT TO LOVE

Robyn lay in the middle of the abandoned Gerudo village where Ganondorf grew up. Her tears were stuck to her face and outlined by the blowing sand. She just wished to die whether it was painful or not – she just wanted to go so badly.

She hoped that she would never see Ganondorf again after what he did, bestowing the heavy burden of the Triforce on her. She had something on the inside of her that tried to over power another voice that told her he was a bastard. The voice told her that this wasn't right – she loved him and that she could forgive him but it was so bleak she couldn't hear it very well.

Night fell quickly and the temperature dropped rapidly. She began to shiver in the cold. The voices still flashed through her head until the quiet but yet correct conscious had become audible outside of her own thoughts.

Ganondorf stood still eying her with a hurt look. His deep voice was shook with fear that she was going to truly be crushed under the pressure this time. She only scowled at him wanting him to leave and never return.

"Robyn... I'm sorry, I truly am. I cannot leave you alone out here to die... you're the only woman I will ever love. The only one." Ganondorf was truly hurt worse than anyone he had ever hurt himself. The pain may have not been physical but his heart weighed with sorrow. He wanted to cry so bad but then again he didn't want to anymore – it hurt his eyes to cry the remaining liquid.

"Go away! You're the reason why I have this dreadful, useless thing! You ruined everything! I thought that I could live a happy life but now look what happened to it!" She flicked sand at him hoping that he would just leave and leave her to die like she wanted. But Ganondorf could not do that – that would be anyones greatest sin of all. To leave the one you love to die when it wasn't their time to go.

"I didn't know you were going to become suicidal – listen to yourself! You sound as if none of this matters anymore! What about love? What about me?! Am I nothing now because you have some stupid golden glowing thing on the back of your hand?! Does your life even matter – what if you pained everyone else by dying for nonsense! Doesn't that matter?" Ganondorf had mixed feelings about it now . Some of his sorrow was turning to rage as he became more thoughtful of his blessings.

"No! It doesn't and I don't want you anymore – I want nothing! Nothing from you or anyone! No one can help me anymore! Not even those pathetic goddesses that every moron worships!" Robyn sat up half covered in sand and slouched. She pounded her fists into the ground. She didn't care but then again she did – her own feelings were beginning to tear her in two.

"I thought you cared. Cared about me – about your family – about our future – about everything! Becoming strong included!" He didn't want her to lose hope in him. Not ever – he too just wanted to live a simple life with her and perhaps children of their own. He just wished that she would listen to her conscious.

"B-But you didn't even care about my feelings when you gave me that thing! You probably don't even care now! Not even about our own little world we had since you love to shatter it!" Her voice was angry now too and hinted with sarcasm. "You probably don't even care that I am carrying your children at the moment! You probably didn't notice!"

Ganondorf was in complete shock. It was true – he didn't notice that she was pregnant. There was no way to tell for him – she didn't even look pudgy to him. Then again he thought that she was gaining a bit of weight in her stomach or from what it seemed to be her stomach.

"Y-you're pregnant?! When did this happen?!" Ganondorf was quite surprised and yet very happy. This is what he always dreamed of. She didn't tell him about it though which disappointed him.

"About three weeks ago... I suppose I can forgive you... after all I cannot hate you. That is impossible no matter how many times I say I do. I'm sorry Ganondorf – I didn't mean to flip so badly just it came so fast I didn't what to do – I thought my happiness was over... sorry I am terribly pessimistic." Robyn finally came back to her senses and got back to the bright side of things. She began to cry again out of the pain she had caused the tough-skinned man.

Ganondorf even though he wasn't very tolerant of any crap that anyone gave him – he had enough tolerance to forgive Robyn for her mistakes. After all she was only young and didn't know any better; still learning from her mistakes. He picked her up off the ground and carried her away in his arms knowing that the future would always be brighter.

It was true, love did make Ganondorf a bit softer. Before he wouldn't be so forgiving even if she was having his children – he would've killed her without a second though back then. He never knew what had made him fall in love with the girl in the first place – he only intended her to be just another woman of his plans. Love slowly but surely had taken over the man completely like some sort of monster that had swallowed him whole taking quite the while to fit him into their mouth.

He took her back to the Twilight Realm in hope to have a happy ending to the day. So when the two got back they explained how everything turned out to the others in the end. Then the two tired lovers went to bed needing the sleep.

~*~

The next morning Ganondorf awoke first before Robyn did. He looked down upon the tiny Twili that was caressed in his arms as she slept. Ganondorf flipped her over trying to get her in a good position to really see if her belly had gotten any bigger. He placed a hand and then his head on her lower region – it looked like she was a bit bloated if no one knew about the pregnancy. He wondered how many children they would have.

Robyn awoke looking down at Ganondorf who seemed to be enjoying himself rubbing her abdomen. She placed her hand on his head – ruffling his long thick hair. He looked up at her a bit spooked of her awakening. She only smiled but she cocked her head to the side as she had glimpsed something past the small opening in the door. Ganondorf focused back upon her puzzled look.

"What is it?" his eyes squinted to see the foreign object. Robyn shuttered in fear if what it was. Ganondorf got up out of the bed to venture to find out what it was. He went through the door and closed it behind him.

Robyn awaited as silence took over making her heart race. She heard something – a grunt out of Ganondorf but his foot steps had stopped and a lighter pair returned to the door. Robyn feared of what had happened behind the door.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a very dead looking Zelda. Robyn's eyes widened in terror. Zelda was suppose to be dead. Behind her was a slowly bleeding to death Ganondorf by the power of his own blade. Tears swelled in her eyes as she realized that this was not a dream.

"Why... Why Zelda did you do this?" she backed up against the wall of the bed as Zelda came closer without any care. Zelda smirked.

"Because I told you – only I shall have him and if I can't then no one will and now no one will have you." Zelda took out a long knife and jabbed it right through Robyn's abdominal area where she dreaded being stabbed the most. She began to cry more as the pain shot through her entire body – she knew that her and Ganondorf would not have their children now.

Robyn was left lost for words. She didn't want this, Zelda had no concern for her feelings though. And when all hope she thought was lost Ganondorf in his dying desires came back with brutal force and swung the blade in both of his hands slaughtering Zelda for good. He stabbed her and kicked her around until she was unrecognizable. He then cremated the left overs with his dark magic.

His attention was now on again upset Robyn. The tears stained the two of them as Ganondorf hugged her for one of the last times it seemed. He was losing blood way to fast as the world around him began to fade in and out. Robyn realized what was happening to him as the blood from his stomach dripped onto her soft skin.

"Ganondorf... I never wanted to see you go so soon..." tears rolled down in buckets as she felt a lump of sorrow hard to swallow in her throat. Ganondorf had become one with her but yet she didn't care if she died in which she was joining him in.

"I'm sorry Robyn – I never wanted to see you go with me like this so soon. My dreams – everything I had ever believed in are now crushed – you are going to die as well. We never did get to have children I don't think we will after this even if you do survive. I... I truly am sorry for this. I don't expect you to forgive me but at least promise that you always love me no matter what happens." Ganondorf looked into the chocolate crying eyes of his one true love who he would never see again. Even if he did – it would be a very long time, perhaps thousands of years.

"I promise that I will always love you. I never wanted this myself... But I don't believe that this is you're fault. I'm sorry myself but I cannot see you very well anymore... my eyesight is fading." Robyn searched for his lips to kiss him and when she found them she did for the last time for a long time to come. Ganondorf kissed her back with some of his remaining strength. He pulled away.

"Neither can I... but even if I can't I still know that you are and forever will be beautiful to me. Always..." He smiled but heard nothing back from her – she had already passed away in his arms. Ganondorf let the last of his tears fall before he too would go and become dead to the world.

She began to lose temperature very quickly and it saddened Ganondorf even more to see that she had died before him. Finally he too had faded out for the last time and let death pass over him like a sheet. He was now dead also but had succeeded to prevent Zelda from returning to the world.

Link was striding down the hall to serve the new rulers their royal pancakes of the day. The door was left a crack open and all he had seen was the two of them on top of each other. He entered the room and laid the tray down in front of him where they had a small stand at the foot of the bed. Link did not notice the small trail of blood on the floor.

He went over to get their attention when it hit him full force that they were already dead. He was terrified – who could've done such a thing. His eyes watered very quickly as his two good friends had been killed and were now on top each other dead. The blood was all over the underside of the two. His smile had dropped right off his face.

He ran out again to fetch Midna. She came running as fast as she could only to witness the horror herself. She began to cry along with Link – her only other family was dead along with the man she loved so much. She turned Ganondorf over to see how bad was it. He was covered in the blood of both and had a gash scraping across his stomach. Robyn was the same deal just the mark was lower.

She hugged Link tightly in a state of ultimate agony from witnessing such a thing. Link tried to comfort her but he too was too upset to be happy. He looked at Midna – he mentioned of giving them a proper burial. She agreed – it was the best that they could do.

Several days later the funeral was held as a giant ceremony where many of the people in the realm felt their pain. They were lowered into the ground as the citizens prayed for them to have a safe journey in the after life. And so things went back on track again for the broken land in which Link eventually married Midna and the two took over the kingdom her sister left her.

Soon they had children and passed that sad kingdom onto them still wondering sometimes about the two lovers that never were meant to be. And after several centuries all the events that had tainted the land had been forgotten. So the land faded into an impassable portal and Hyrule became engulfed in waves as a few thousand years had passed by without a blink of an eye.


	18. Chapter 18: FADE TO GREY

Chapter 18: FADE TO GREY

Thousands of years had passed since the incident with Ganondorf and Robyn in the Twilight Realm. Everyone who remained in a land that was not Hyrule anymore but was nothing but broken islands strung throughout the ocean. The Twilight Realm was forgotten by all who ever was born into the new world.

Midna was forgotten as well but the hero remained but only because he was reincarnated into the land once more. He had no memory of Ganondorf or Robyn and their friendship they shared with Link.

The land known as Hyrule was forgotten beneath the waves like everything else. There was nothing left for anyone who might be of Hylian decent. But some of the traditions had passed on from that land. It was said that on a small island called Outset Island they garbed young boys to dress like the hero of legend when they became of a certain age. Link was one of those boys on that particular island. He was to get those clothes today for his birthday from his grandma who took care of him and his sister Aryll.

Ganondorf stirred once more in the world he fortunately had remained intact when it came to his memories. He remembered Robyn and the love they shared; he missed it. He still had the pendant she gave him along time ago it was a small heart that she had since she was a little girl. His eyes began to fill with tears; he knew she wasn't there with him and might not ever in the new life he stole from the goddesses.

He wore the pendant day after day. He did have some hope that she might travel back to him out of love, but what if she did not remember him either. What then? And what ever happened to the Twilight Realm? So many questions were left unanswered in Ganondorf's head. However he had become cold again without his love to help him get through life. He wanted Hyrule again – back to square one.

Little did he know Robyn did stir back in the Twilight Realm once more as her and her sister were arose from nothing. They lived there like they did before along time ago – just ruling the land and living a quiet life. Robyn wanted a taste of adventure though and so she headed back to what she heard to be Hyrule.

She got there alright only to find a bunch of disappointing islands. She tried to get back to her realm but she had become stuck in 'Hyrule' so she decided to wander about. She wondered from place to place. Until she found a bunch of shabby looking pirates and decided to follow them to a little island in the sea. Onto Outset is where they stopped in pursuit of some giant bird.

The monster had a girl in it's mitts. The pirates were angered by the capturing of the small girl so they readied the cannon and fired at it making a direct hit. But to their surprise it dropped the girl finally into a forest upon a cliff side at the very top of Outset.

Short Link was not hesitant of going up after her at all. Strange, the boy ruffled Robyn's memory but she couldn't put her finger on it. But still she watched as she used her Twili powers to float above the water. Soon she seen Link come back out of the forest with a bigger pirate and the girl.

Aryll awaited across the bridge for Link but of of excitement to meet their new visitor she ran across the bridge with such joy from the child. But she was stopped dead in her tracks when she froze up as the bird came back. With one swoop of it's talons she was gone and the bridge was left broken.

Link of course being so courageous ran after his sister but almost had a nasty fall when the young pirate girl, Tetra had caught him. He squirmed out of anger – he wanted vengeance on that beast so badly. He was finally pulled up and they found another way to get down off the cliff side.

Down on the beach they met up with one of the Rito postman named Quill. He had told them that this was not the first time that young girls with pointed ears had been captured in the great sea. He knew of many tales since he had to travel to all the different islands carrying their mail. Ah but Quill had also heard of where they were being taken – Tetra's interests had been sparked. She demanded where after all pirates were one of the terror of the seas.

He had told them that they were taken to the Forsaken Fortress. The three other were surprised to hear that – Link and another pirate of Tetra's crew named Bonzo. Tetra had heard of the place before but lately she too had hear of rumors of the place being quite dangerous.

Link begged her for him to go with them so he can rescue his sister. She agreed but told him to go get a shield first. He went back to his house where his grandma was waiting for him. Inside the house his grandma was heartbroken that Link had to go so soon but she gave him the only shield on the island hoping that he would return one day.

Robyn came onto the shore finally herself. Tetra looked at her strangely never had seen a Twili before. Bonzo backed away in fear. Funny Robyn was only double Tetra's size and yet not as big as Bonzo.

"Let me guess – you want to come too... right?" Tetra became her usual smug way with people. Robyn sighed one of 'yeah you guessed it'. Tetra then sighed herself laughing in the process. "Fine you can come – I'm pretty sure Link will need help along the way unless he wants to get his but kicked."

Link stood there in a pout he wasn't that bad. Tetra only smirked letting on side of the crooked smile go far up her cheek. She then hopped up onto the ship, the others followed her. And so they set off in pursuit of the mad bird.

Quill flew away getting back to his job by returning home with his quota filled for the day. He headed straight back to Dragon Roost Island where he couldn't wait to tell the others of Link's courage.

It was hours until they got there Robyn sat around in the crows nest peering over the far off islands until one popped up on the horizon. She looked around for Link but he was no where to be seen. Finally he came up out of the lower decks and Tetra told him to meet her on top of the crows nest too.

So once the three of them were there she and some of the others tied up Link and Robyn and stuck them in two barrels. Link was on a launch pad in which he was squirming with terror – they were going to throw him into the fortress! Robyn watched them countdown and then fire Link into oblivion. They all watched Link then smack into the side of the Fortress inner wall and fall into the water. A long 'Ooo' was all that was heard as the entire crew twitched knowing that, that had to hurt.

Robyn then was placed on the launch pad. The pirates adjusted the angle so she wouldn't have the same fate as Link. Robyn braced herself hoping that she won't over shoot it either. And with a countdown as like the one Link had they fired the girl into the night sky. She flew like a bird – a terribly distraught bird. She had smacked into what looked like an old ship hitting into the wall of someones patio. The barrel broke and she fell flat on her back.

Inside Ganondorf was quite spooked by such a forceful thing hit into the side of his personal room. He had to say – it did frighten the crap out of him. He fell back into his chair relieved that the noise had stopped and whom or whatever it was wouldn't bug him.

Robyn got up and focused again. She looked around – maybe Aryll was behind that huge door. So she being brave had gone up to the door and opened it will all the strength she had – after all it did weigh a ton and she did have to lift it up from the floor up. It slammed behind her and Ganondorf was standing facing the same way as her peering put the window.

She did not remember him at all. Not one bit but then again he did look a bit different from the last time she had seen him. He had become a bit 'pleasantly plump'. He turned to see his visitor.

It was the one and only girl who in which he loved. He was delighted – but does she remember him? He came over to her but she cowered in fear. He went to hug her but she punched him in the gut.

"Stay away fat ass! What the hell you think you're doing?!" She glared at him. His hopes had died – looks like she didn't. It brought a few tears to his eyes.

"I... I just though that you were different... Sorry I guess you're not the girl I used to know." Ganondorf turned around again heartbroken – She had totally forgotten about him. He then remembered about her pendant – maybe if she had seen that she would know who he was again. He took the small necklace out of his pocket.

"Seriously what do you want with me?" Robyn was frustrated – she was confused. Why did this big evil fat guy like her. "C'mon fatty – tell me if I am so important."

"Fine I will start hitting the gym If my size bothers you." Ganondorf got up and left only to find that the bird had Link in his mouth. Ganondorf signaled it to rid of Link and so the bird flicked Link as far as the eye can see. It flew away in search of more girls.

"Hey you! Tubby! What the hell is that thing?" Robyn glared at him smugly.

"It is the Helmaroc King – a bird that I keep as my own personal search of a girl I would like to find." Ganondorf was quite pleased at the Helmaroc's efforts. Robyn laughed at this.

"Yeah you certainly could use a wife to get you off your ass." Ganondorf scowled at her comment – he did not like being reminded of his size. Robyn laughed so hard at it. She enjoyed making fun of the man. He finally left for the gym. But along the way he had a nice tumble down the path and over the side of it doing the same thing that Link had done and splashed into the water.

He went day after day for months and months and soon as he knew it a entire year had passed. Robyn still remained in his fortress mocking him where ever she went. At least she made some of the Moblins crack up real good. They too made fun of Ganondorf behind his back until he had gotten his old physique back then they were too afraid to touch the man.

He looked like he did several thousands of years ago and yet Robyn still didn't remember him. She had a hunch that she had seen him somewhere before but again couldn't put her finger on it. He had grown his hair out too so it flowed to just past his butt. He was quite the handsome fellow when he wasn't two-hundred pounds overweight.

He sat down in a chair next to Robyn in his personal chambers. She smirked at him. The room was quite nice with the tapestries and rugs – even the wood made it seem so nice.

"Well I look better now don't I? So now you can't call me fatty or tubby or fat ass!" Ganondorf was quite the meaty fellow now that he finally had hit the gym. He had some pretty big muscles and of course Robyn was one for meat heads so she couldn't help it but to want to squeeze some. Even though Ganondorf still wore his robe which was now huge on him.

"Yes... Much better than being a fat ass – even though I will probably miss making fun of you. But then again where theres a will theres a way!" Robyn was quite happy to make fun of him after all his reaction was quite amusing.

Ganondorf sighed – making fun of him is all that she wanted. How sad for him.


	19. Chapter 19: LOST HOPES

Chapter 19: LOST HOPES

Ganondorf was kind of sick of her mocking him all the time – he wanted her to love him again. He missed those days and wanted them to be back for real this time. He missed the old Robyn – the one he fell in love with.

"Robyn... Do you suppose you have met me before? For I remember you..." Ganondorf couldn't look at her in the eye fearing that she might make a joke out of it. Robyn had been silenced – the man was serious.

"I... Think. I'm not sure but I swear I have but then again I don't remember it. Why?" Robyn liked asking questions – she had always been a curious kind of girl. She wondered why now that Ganondorf asked such a random question. She began to suspect that she might have had a past life with him – perhaps it was true that she did.

"Why? Well... I don't know if you're going to believe me on this but oh well here it goes. A long time ago me and you used to live together. We were in love... and swore that we would always love each other, but there was one woman who stood in our way and that was princess Zelda. I am currently looking for her since rumor has it she has returned too. That is what the Helmaroc is for so once I get my hands on her I shall take what I believe is suppose to be yours. But yes we were very much in love – we were going to have children too but Zelda came along after we both thought that she was dead and killed us in return..." Ganondorf was quite calm. He hoped she believed him though.

"So you're telling me that I used to be your wife in my past life and we loved each other, but Zelda killed us... seems a bit far fetched don't you think? Nice story... at least you know how to butter it up." Robyn was not quite convinced of Ganondorf's tale. She was not very gullible at all so she was a hard on to convince anyhow.

Ganondorf pulled the pendant of hers out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened – where did he get this? She knew what it was – that pendant was the only thing she practically remembered. Ganondorf smiled.

"I got this from you a long time ago before we married. You told me to keep it no matter what and I did – I kept it safe all these years." Ganondorf was quite happy maybe he could finally convince her. She was quite surprised maybe he was right – maybe it did really happen.

"Maybe you're right – maybe it did happen. You do have proof of that. I wonder how were you able to remember it though... I'm sorry but I can't say that I still love you... I don't know anymore." Robyn didn't want to hurt anyone but she had to be honest with Ganondorf – It was like she didn't know him anymore. Ganondorf felt so bad now – he wanted to know how she felt this whole time only to hear that she didn't love him like he thought she would.

"I see... very well then I guess I shall be lonely once more. It's okay – I guess it was pretty vain of me to even dream about it. You don't love me like I thought you did... I guess everything I know is wrong then... and I thought that you truly loved me back then. You even said that you did and always will – not anymore... I suppose I have to go find a new girl." Ganondorf was disappointed – it hurt him so much to hear that his dreams were crushed again. He wanted it so bad only to find that it was all in vain.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf... I just don't remember. I didn't mean to upset you... I just want you to know that even if I don't remember I think I still might be able to help you make this work. Never give up hope." She wiped away his forming tears in his eyes with the side of her hand. Ganondorf smiled and hugged her – she was the girl he fell in love with and this time he was sure of it.

"Um... Thanks Robyn for that – I really needed it... But do you still live in the Twilight Realm." Ganondorf was quite curious to hear if it even existed. She nodded – it truly was still there just like it had always had been.

"Yes I do... It hasn't really changed much except for the fact that there is hardly any people there now days. It used to be so full of them that you could hardly walk around town or even in the country side. But now it is quite odd... only half of the population that was there is there now..." Robyn was saddened to see what her wonderful land had become to over the millenniums. She did remember something at least over being reincarnated.

"Well looks like you're not totally useless. Hrmm maybe you might even remember more with time." Ganondorf had his hopes back at the sound of her remembering something besides the pendant. It made him feel happy to know that it was possible for her to remember things but how did she forget something so crucial in her past life – something so big on her – something that one would think that no one would forget!

"I'm sorry Ganondorf that I don't remember about our love that we had... I don't remember anything from the past few years of my life from back then..." Ganondorf sighed – that really bit the dust for him. Robyn hugged the man and didn't let go. He looked the way he did several thousand years ago which kept his good looks in. She thought that maybe this could work – but just maybe...

"It's alright Robyn – I am not offended by your forgetfulness... then again I do wish you remembered that..." Ganondorf was offended but he didn't want to tell her – it seemed that the moment was right to keep the peace so he decided that it was best to.

He loved that girl so much – more than anyone could measure. It was just one of those things that you couldn't stop from flowing through your feelings and being put out into the open. Most of the minions of Ganondorf's knew about this affair of his – every time Robyn would pass them they would snicker at her. She didn't know of this though – Ganondorf for the longest time was afraid to tell her. Fearing that she might call him crazy and never love her again.

"So all this time I am assuming you loved me... and yet never told me. You are quite the odd fellow aren't you?" Robyn gave him a frown that told him don't be so stupid again. He hung his head in failure.

"Yes... If you really must put it like that. I have loved you for along time..." Ganondorf looked at her sincerely – such a heartwarming look for such a hateful man. Robyn was grateful that he didn't want her dead. She never thought about her past lives or ever loving the man but it certainly was possible.

"Ganondorf... I do love you... I know that if I could so long ago that I can again – it just takes a matter of time for me to get used to it again. I don't want to give up hope on you – I... trust you..." Robyn was quite the girl – after going through so much. After another life going into the next not remembering anything! She just wished she could remember herself of what he was talking about. She then again had trouble looking into the harsh eyes of his and see any sort of love.

Ganondorf looked back at her as she pondered in thought, what kept her mind flowing in that small head of hers? He wanted to know a lot of things and some of them were about her – so many of his questions were not answered. She was so different these days – was it really the same girl he fell in love with? A tear dripped down from one of his eyes as he thought about the possibilities. Maybe – just maybe she was different this time around and wasn't the right girl for him anymore since she had changed so much in his eyes.

His light of hope was beginning to fade – it seemed like nothing was really working out like he had planned. At least he remained with his looks from his previous life but still that wouldn't make him happy. He didn't even have anything kept from last time except the Triforce of power which dwelt within him for thousands of years. It made him upset to see that even after all of his efforts the girl who loved him didn't even remember him.

Robyn on the other hand did not know what to do – she was hopeless and knew it. There was nothing she could do to get back the ruined memories of the past which flashed before her eyes. She decided that it was best to get back to the Twilight Realm which she would nag her sister for answers.

The tiny Twili arose from her seat and left without a word only a look of pending shame. Ganondorf again for not the second time was left alone. He wondered where she was off to – maybe she would come back if she really loved him. His hopes were dying fast though so he had no intentions to stop her for his selfish love that he wanted so bad that he could taste it.

He just sat there waiting for the angel of his dreams to return. Days had passed and not a sign out of her. The days turned into weeks and the hope faded to nothing. Eventually an entire three years had passed Ganondorf at this point was certain that she would not come back. At first he cried over his loss and after awhile it left his heart so cold and hard that he might not want the girl even if she did come back. He continued on with his dark intentions to reveal the poor land of Hyrule back into the light.


	20. Chapter 20: THE TRUE MEANING OF LOVE

Chapter 20: THE TRUE MEANING OF LOVE

Robyn while she was away had discovered many things – some of which she wished she didn't know. She had become afraid of Ganondorf as she learned more about the troubled man. She even discovered what had happened from last time by piecing together the memories that her sister Midna had.

He was evil – Ganondorf was equivalent to the very devil himself in the long lost land of Hyrule. He tried to kill so many innocent people and destroy the fair land – thats why the Goddesses hid it under the sea. To prevent what he had tried to do from ever again. He had even killed those who didn't even bother him – anyone who even crossed paths with him was slaughtered.

Robyn was confused and terrified – how could she had have loved such a beast. It made the hair on the back on her neck stand on end. Midna tried to tell her last time that he was evil and would only bring her pain in the future. She didn't listen to her and she never did.

She had found some of Ganondorf's old belongings in the palace – still in perfect condition too. She decided it would be the last thing she would do – would to be to return them to him. She packed them in her bags and headed back to the world of light for the first time in a while.

Ganondorf stood again looking out the window when she arrived. She was sorry she took so long – after all she didn't want to anger him afraid he might kill her too. He chuckled as he knew that she was there but did not dare to turn to face her in spite of what she had done.

"Ganondorf... I'm sorry..." Robyn trembled under her cloak – just his presence was enough to make her want to slip away into nothing before the malevolent yellow eyes landed dead center on her. She put the bags on the floor not daring to go any further. He turned around and there his look at caught her in his clutches as she froze.

"What brings you back here? How dare you say sorry – you didn't say anything of why you had to leave. What kind of man do you take me for?!" Ganondorf was amused she brought back his things and yet she was terrified to death of him. He remained the way he was the last time she saw him but his aura that he gave off was different. He did not smile – he did not put his head in shame of the lost love between them.

"I... I'm sorry I should get back to the Twilight Realm." Robyn was timid and shy unlike being open like she used to. Ganondorf smirked.

"Why? ...are you afraid of me? I think that someone is and yet she returns with my things from long ago." Ganondorf stalked over to her instead of standing there trying put more fear into her heart. He grabbed her by the chin. "Go ahead and leave – you don't love me. You have become nothing! Nothing since the fear has engulfed your heart leaving no space for me. Your empty – go home."

His words hurt like hell to her – what was it that made them hurt though if she did fear him. She didn't want to hear of how meaningless she was – she needed to have meaning to herself. She wanted to be something – not just a vast empty abyss with her heart filled with nothing but all the dark things that swallowed the light.

"Thats not true! I am something! I can still feel! I AM NOT EMPTY – I HAVE SOMETHING INSIDE OF ME AND YOU'VE HURT IT!" Robyn lashed out at Ganondorf smacking her flimsy hand into his dark face leaving him in a bit of shock. He had hurt her once more – even though at this point he thought that love was pointless. He figured that she didn't care about him no more.

Robyn was angry – she hated being classified by others. Her fear began to turn to hate as all that rage and mixed, twisted feelings she had turned for the worst. She pulled out a small dagger and plunged the blade into Ganondorf's chest. He grunted with pain as he wheezed out the air.

"What... why? Why did you do this?" He bled through the soft fabric leaving a bit of a blood stain in the wound. Robyn had realized what she had done to him now – she had become something she never thought possible – like him. He grinned with the blood dripping from his lips.

"What... Have I done? No..." She was mortified by her actions – she had made another sin. A sin of killing the man she loved. But now it was too late to save him she had killed the only man who would have shared his feelings.

"SEE! YOU'RE NOTHING! AND THATS ALL YOU EVER ARE GOING TO BE! I LOVED YOU AND NOW YOU'VE SENT ME TO MY GRAVE! SOME GIRL YOU ARE! YOU... YOU..." Ganondorf was too angry to speak another word. She had plunged him into the depths of hell herself and now she regretted all of that she had done. Her memories had returned and she now knew the meaning of love. The true meaning of love.

"I – I'M SORRY! DON'T DIE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO HELP YOU!" Robyn panicked as she rummaged through her pockets till she found some white leaves from a very rare plant that was only found in the Twilight Realm. She shoved them into Ganondorf's mouth. He chewed them screwing up his face in the process and then swallowed.

"So you have realized what you have done... and you now know the meaning of all of this... right?" A few tears dripped down Ganondorf's face as he knew the look in her eyes was sincere and told him that she knew what he had meant and now knew what he felt.

"Yes I... I am sorry for all that I have done Ganondorf. I remember all that happened now... I do love you. I am sorry for the wound though... I just became so angry when you said that I was nothing!" Robyn hugged the man back finally for the longest time – it had been thousands of years since Ganondorf had felt her touch. He did hug her back tightly wishing that everything would be fine now.

"I know – forgive me for that I just lost my composure. I usually don't mean to but I was just upset that you hadn't returned back here in such a while. I missed you... and since you had been gone for so long I thought that you didn't love me anymore." Ganondorf rubbed the side of her face with his callused fingers. She did love him and she couldn't deny it. "I may be evil but there still is a place for where a bit of good can dwell within me and you are the only person I shall ever share it with." Robyn felt his words warm her. They were sweet – probably one of the most sweetest things he had ever told her.

"I still have a spot for you too in my heart. Sorry about all that I have put you through though Ganondorf... I just never expected things to turn out the way they did..." Robyn smiled softly into his eyes.

"Yes they were not quite what we had planned but everything is fine now..." Ganondorf assured her that all was good and would forever be. She didn't know what to say to Ganondorf – he truly was a wonderful man. He took care of her and spent lots of time with her which was quite the gentlemanly thing to do. She really did love him. "Robyn I did notice one thing while you were here last time – whenever you went to bed you seemed to be cold. So if you want you can sleep in my bed with me. Don't worry I won't do anything to you." Ganondorf kissed her softly on the forehead as he quietly spoke the words. She gave a pleased look and nodded. "Great then let's get some sleep."

And with that the two of them headed off to bed for another day where anything could happen. They slept soundly throughout the night.


	21. Chapter 21: TO SEEK YOUR FATE

Chapter 21: TO SEEK YOUR FATE

The next morning the sun did not shine ever on the place but Ganondorf was startled by the sight of a small fellow dressed in green. It was Link who looked up at him still in his robe. He held fast with the master sword lodged between his fingers.

Ganondorf's eyes then fixed upon not Link but Tetra who was behind him. She was not happy to see him either – he chuckled at their angered faces. They only froze until the young pirate girl demanded him to answer who he was. Ganondorf grinned.

"I am Ganondorf!" Link's eyes went wide – obviously he did not remember him and the time of which they were friends. Ganondorf found it rather amusing that such a pure man did not remember such a thing. "You cannot possibly defeat me with that thing. It's edges are dull and the light to repel evil has faded."

Link looked down helplessly at the blade. Tetra on the other hand did not wait she went after Ganondorf. He flailed his arms trying to get her off of him. He had soon caught her an had her small neck in his grasp. Something caught his eye that sparkled from her neck.

His grin grew wider as the Triforce piece resonated on the back of his hand giving a bright shine – he had finally found her – Princess Zelda. She was confused – she swore that she wasn't Zelda and had never heard of such a girl.

Something swooped in through the window and took Tetra right out of his hands and then Link disappeared with the same thing. Then all Ganondorf knew is he was face to face with the Great Valoo's fury and the dragon spewed the fire on the place. They all left him and Robyn to burn.

Inside Ganondorf quickly picked up rudely awoken Robyn in the blaze. He feared for her safety so getting down to the black portal to Hyrule was his only option to keep her safe. Robyn looked around the still place.

"Ganondorf where are we? This place seems familiar..." She blinked looking around her surroundings in his arms. Ganondorf smiled again – he just couldn't have an angry face at her.

"We are in Hyrule – It has changed a bit since you seen it last."

"But Ganondorf – why are we here then. Isn't everything fine?"

"I'm afraid we both still have obstacles to overcome yet before we find our true happiness. Don't worry though – we will find it – that I'm sure of!"

"If you say so."

Up into a large cave he took her walking through the doors and entering a blazing place that reminded him of the inside of Death Mountain. It was warm under his black cloak. Robyn hopped out of his arms insisting that she could walk herself the rest of the way. He opened a door which was sealed by something he probably put there to tick off Link. And up a long flight of stairs they ascended.

Ganondorf lead her through another room with another sealed door for Link to fiddle around with. And then up one of the longest flights of steps Robyn had ever seen in Hyrule. His minions greeted them on the way up. Finally Ganondorf stopped to take a breather and there was a huge door in front of the two filled with intricate designs. He then continued walking again and in through the door he went with of course Robyn following him.

"Ganondorf you don't suppose that Link will kill you if he comes down here for you right?" Robyn realized finally what all the trials were for. She shuttered in her skin.

"I cannot be certain of that but promise me something if I do okay..."

"Anything! Name anything!"

"Can you find me when I die and revive me like you did with those leaves... And also don't forget about our love..."

"I promise I can do that Ganondorf but don't expect me to be very strong afterwards from reviving you since it is very hard to do even for someone like myself."

"Very well then – just make sure you don't die in the process."

Ganondorf sat on a bed in the middle of the room wondering about the whole ordeal that he might encounter. He was silent as Robyn sat next to him being just as quiet. They waited for an answer to come to them of their fate.

Until one day Ganondorf was unusually up beat and quite the bit on the edge. He sensed something that had joined us down here in this forgotten place. He had left even without eating anything. Robyn sat alone on the cold floor waiting for his return.

Several hours later he came back with one knocked out, sleepy princess. She was fast asleep in his arms. He laid her on the bed and tucked her under the covers.

"What's with Zelda?" Robyn found it confusing to see he brought her back out of such a random moment. He chuckled back at her.

"Well how else am I suppose to get the Triforce if I don't have all the pieces!" Robyn stood there blankly – she thought he had given up on this along time ago. Guess not.

He stiffened up for a moment. Robyn looked at him with her face screwing into a totally different emotion than what she was used to. He then told her to get up to the top of the tower since things might get ugly and he didn't want her to see him get hurt or change into something she never knew as him. Robyn listened climbing up the long rope to the top of the beams. At the top her eyes swiveled about trying to find what Ganondorf was talking about and then she seen it – a large ledge with an entrance. Robyn escaped up through the ledge.

Ganondorf sat next to Zelda waiting for Link to come and save his friend. An entire week had passed when Robyn came back down to tell Ganondorf that Link was coming finally and was ready with a fully charged master sword and the Triforce of courage. He again told Robyn to get back up and wait for him to eventually join her. It wouldn't be long before Link arrived to face him in a final confrontation.

Link came as fast he could defeating all in his path including some of the old bosses he faced in the temple over again. He had made it through the first part of Ganondorf's trials he had set up. He truly was advancing faster than Robyn ever thought he could. Link had conquered the second set of trials with ease like the first – Robyn knew why everyone called him a hero now.

He was coming up the steps fast quickly ending all minions lives with ease. Except for the Dark Nuts that stood guarding the door. He took a little while to defeat them since they were very quick on their feet which kind of threw Link off guard.

But he got behind them a sliced off their armor by the little strings that kept it in place. He again like he did to all the other minions had destroyed them without a second thought watching them poof into purple smoke.

Link went through the doors that stood before him not looking very welcoming. Once inside the doors closed behind him leaving him to veiw upon Ganondorf and Zelda there on the bed. She was sleeping still while he sat at her side eyeing Link through the pink curtain that fell from the high ceiling above. Link was surpirsed to see Zelda but then again the King of the Red Lions had warned him about Zelda might not be safe from Ganondorf's grasp. He unfortunately was right.

Ganondorf assured Link that she was fine. He was frozen stiff as he watched Ganondorf stroke the side of her cheek before getting up off of his place. He smirked at Link before Zelda, the bed and the curtain flew up out of nowhere revealing Ganondorf as a monster that was not as handsome as he used to be.

Robyn could hear a bunch of banging and yelling from the room below. It consisted for about an hour. She wondered if Ganondorf was okay and finally he came up looking perfectly fine with Zelda in his arms. He laid her on the edge of the tower the three of them were upon. He chuckled.

"Let the final battle begin." Ganondorf smirked as Link found his way up to the top of the tower. He remained facing away from Link. While Link readied himself for what was to come.


	22. Chapter 22: DOUBLE TAKE

Chapter 22: DOUBLE TAKE

Ganondorf stood triumphantly as all that was in his eyes was the Triforce. Link awaited for him to make a move but he did not as he stood there emotionless to their actions. Robyn stood silent as well as Link watching him. Finally Ganondorf broke the silence.

"A long time ago this land used to be prosperous while my people were not. We all suffered from the wrath of the desert while the citizens of Hyrule were joyous. A wind blew across that land that made it flourish but when it came to my own land it brought not joy but death... during the day it would sear our very skin to the bone. At night it would freeze our souls. I want that wind to blow again to let this land be brought back to the surface instead of letting Hyrule go to waste... I shall have that land." Ganondorf went over to now waking Zelda and held her up by her arm letting the Triforce resonate in them all.

Link tried to stop him but his mighty hand had flicked the small boy back onto his butt. The master sword soared through the air almost hitting Zelda in the process but leaving Link unarmed.

The golden wonder formed before their eyes as everyone of them were in awe of it. Ganondorf dropped the princess like she was nothing as his greed took over his heart. He wanted the power before him. He yelled his desires to the gods above as he wondered toward it. He was so determined to make Hyrule his.

But before Ganondorf knew it the one thing he desired slipped away as he was caught face to face the king of Hyrule himself. Donphes Norhansen Hyrule. He had laid his hand on the Triforce before him which made Ganondorf hate the man more.

"You once mentioned who ever **touches** the Triforce gets to have their desires heard by the goddesses – did you not? Very well then Goddesses hear my desire! Let this land flood over and give these children a future!" Donphes stepped back away from the Triforce as it let out a blinding light. He remained a stiff face to look at as he watched the water began to pour in from the heavens.

"HA! A future for them – such foolishness!" Ganondorf had really lost it this time – his composure was gone for good. He began to laugh at Donphes predictions and hopes for the children. His laughter became maniacal and more insane as the moments passed on. Robyn stepped away in fear that this might get messy.

"You're crazy Ganondorf!" Zelda had finally got up and handed Link back the lonely sword. Link smiled at her. Ganondorf on the other hand was not smiling – he was very pissed at them all except for Robyn in which obviously he loved.

His laughter resided and again he stood silent. Every eye was back on him once more.

"Allow me to show you your future." Ganondorf pulled two large blades out of his cloak and turned to finally face Link out of all of his pent up rage. He again smacked Zelda out of his way knocking her tiny body unconscious for the second time that day.

Link himself was now out raged and came at Ganondorf at full force. They fought hard as hard as Robyn had ever seen him fight. She was surprised to watch Zelda soon rise from the other side of the platform they all stood on. She picked up the golden bow and readied a arrow.

Robyn stood again in horror to see her aim it at her one love – but she was too far away to prevent it from hitting so Zelda's launch was a success. It flew through the air at astounding speeds. Ganondorf dodged the arrow only slightly. Robyn then realized that the holy object was going her way and then it hit her. It pierced her heart and with that all of everything else was destroyed in her mind.

Ganondorf turned to see Robyn now dying and losing her precious blood. Ganondorf flicked Link away to give him the space to go over and comfort her for the last time that she would see in this life time. Robyn's saddened eyes looked up upon him crying as she fell to her knees. He knelt besides her.

Ganondorf felt ashamed for what he had gotten her into this time. If it wasn't for his greedy intentions he would have never had to watch this a second time in his days. Robyn held him tightly as she felt her life drain.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf... I didn't stop it... I never meant to put you through this pain twice..." Robyn was in quite the state as Ganondorf's eyes began to water – he didn't not mean for her to get hurt, he just wanted to live happily and yet have Hyrule to the two of them. He never thought that it would end like this twice – such pain returned to his heart. It hurt him badly to know that this time they might not be so lucky.

Link, Zelda and even Donphes stood in silence watching the two crying lovers. Neither one of them knew that Ganondorf ever loved the girl that was randomly there. Link and Zelda felt Ganondorf's pain but Donphes was determined to get revenge on him. Ganondorf did not once look back at them – his eyes were fixed on Robyn as his tears stained her robe.

"What are you two waiting for get that monster while he is vulnerable!" Donphes had no patience for Ganondorf nor his love that some how was able to fit in his hollow heart. Link did not move nor did Zelda listen to her father. So he got fed up and took the bow roughly out of her hands and began firing the arrows into Ganondorf's back.

Ganondorf did not move even though now twelve arrows were clearly deep in his skin. He winced in pain as blood stained his own robe.

"H-How could you do that!?" Link didn't know what to do with the old mans actions. Donphes did not care though – he wanted Ganondorf ridden from the world no matter the cost. Zelda as well could not believe what he father would do.

Donphes then came back at Ganondorf for more once he grabbed the Master Sword right out of Link's small hands. He jabbed the sword through his back like the arrows but this time he shoved the blade right through him. Ganondorf was definitely going to die like Robyn.

She cried harder to see him in worse pain than she was. She could not believe that Donphes would that himself to a man who was mainly just misunderstood. Ganondorf hugged her tightly as his vision became blurred. Robyn already knew that she was going to go first since her own vision was already blurred and her mind began to numb – making her fade in and out of reality.

"Ganondorf... I'm sorry... I... Love..." Robyn did not finish her sentence as her body slouched to the side already stolen of the life it had so recently. Ganondorf could not help but cry as hard as he could as she lay there dead again in his arms.

"I love... you... too..." He finished her words not too soon after he too began to feel death tugging at him. Robyn fell out of his arms as he lost the last of his strength. Link and Zelda looked at the scene with a few tears shedding themselves.

Ganondorf at last fell over himself dead next to his lost lover. Donphes began to realize what he did but it was too late to reverse time. He felt the shame build up in the back of his throat. He couldn't believe that Ganondorf did have someone to love.

"Are you coming with us?" Zelda looked up at her father as the water around the tower rose quickly. He looked back down at her saddened from his own deed.

"No... I am in a sense like Ganondorf... thus I shall stay for my punishment. That world above is yours anyways – I do not need it. It shall be your future." With the last words of his the water had finally reached them and flooded all of Hyrule and it's king. Zelda and Link drifted away up to the surface.

Up at the surface they reunited with their fellow pirates aboard Zelda who had turned back into Tetra, pirate ship. Link still wished that Ganondorf didn't face such a terrible fate nor Robyn for that matter. Something hurt him badly about the whole fact of the two died before his eyes. Something...

But he was returned to his Island and there he prospered for the rest of his life setting out on new adventures and tales that would be lost for anyone knows how long.


	23. Chapter 23: THIRD CHANCE

Chapter 23: THIRD CHANCE

Many more years had passed since Ganondorf and his love Robyn had faded beneath the waves along with Hyrule and it's king. And since a long time had passed the water that once covered Hyrule was now gone along with some more of the hero's tales.

The sun shone on the forgotten land again like Ganondorf had wished for. Again the Twilight Realm was still around but by this time no one who was alive knew about it's existence. But Robyn was given a third chance along with her love Ganondorf. The two of them reincarnated out of the shadows.

But both of them forgotten all that came before. Leaving them to find out about the love they once shared anew. All of those who lived in Hyrule never of knew of anything outside of their own little world so for Ganondorf to find Robyn again would be a miracle in itself. But all he needed was one very upset reincarnated princess to make that happen.

Zelda was the only girl that really ticked Ganondorf off – she too had joined them in this life. She swore to Ganondorf that she would trap him in the sacred realm like a man so similar to him from such a long time ago. She called upon the goddesses to seal him away once more but in so doing she and those other fools had sent the man into the totally wrong place.

Ganondorf finally laid his eyes on the Twilight Realm for the first time in many thousand years. He was a bit shocked about where he had landed – he expected some hell for him not some bustling land filled with 'people'.

He by this time he had grown back into his old ways trying to take over lands and destroying villages, people and other things that just got in his way. He had become cold-hearted once more but he did not care for certain things that he did a long time ago. Love didn't matter to him anymore.

He headed towards the palace in search to have a slight chance of trying to take over the realm with his terrifying powers he possessed. He stalked passed all of the guards and entered the throne room. There sat both Midna and Robyn just waiting for something interesting to happen. Both of their eyes looked up at grinning Ganondorf as he entered with perfect posture.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Robyn looked up at his grin bored out of her mind as he just stopped blankly – surprised to see both girls bored out of their skulls. Midna gave him the same really bored look.

"I am here to take your kingdom! And I shall get it!" Ganondorf stood like always triumphantly. Midna laughed at him along with her sister. This was not making the dark man pleased at all.

"Ha! Take over the Kingdom! Hey Midna you think he really is going to do that!?"

"Ahaha! That I don't think will ever happen! Besides what is he suppose to be – I've never seen him around before! He's funny though!"

"You got that right! Thats the funniest thing I have ever heard someone say to me about this damn land in a while! Oh boy that was great... Man we really need more people like him to come a lighten up the mood in here!"

"Yup indeed – maybe we should hire him as a clown to entertain us! His armor after all makes him look a bit scary!"

"He does have a very pretty eye colour though... Don't you think Midna? I think it goes great with his skin tone... besides is it just me or is he green?"

"HA GREEN -WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Well just take a good look at his face! He has green skin I swear! Besides he does have good contrast with bright red hair on him! Hey Minda you ever see any other man around here have a beard like him? It's kind of pretty for such a bad ass looking guy!"

"No I don't think that I have ever seen a guy like him before but wait! Were getting ahead of ourselves! We never asked the poor fellow his name!"

"Okay Mr. Really-tall-dark-and-scary, whats your name?" Robyn's eyes turned from her sister to Ganondorf who stood there a bit oddly embarrassed from hearing the two girls check him out with such commentary. He fixed himself in his armor.

"I am Ganondorf!" He was a bit over proud of himself and was usually very triumphant in his perfect stance. But Midna and Robyn could not take him seriously.

"Oh God! What a name – Ganondorf! Roar I'm Ganondorf! Who seriously names their kid that!?" Robyn again laughed and mocked him. She thought that him and his ego were amusing so what else would she do?

"That is not funny and I don't appreciate being mocked by some foolish girl. I've had enough nonsense to last me already! Now as I was saying – I shall proceed with my intentions!" Ganondorf walked up to Midna and flicked her out of her own throne and then sat in her place with his arms folded in disgust. Midna couldn't believe it – he was serious.

"Hey why did you throw Midna out of the chair!?" Robyn glared at the stern man. He only gave her a wide grin.

"Why well I do believe since that you are younger that you are actually not the one in charge of the land she is. Your sister is older thus is the proper ruler. I said I wanted to take the land so who else would I flick out of power and if she tries to stop me I will kill her before your eyes. But since you put it like that – then I will make sure I put you to good use for me!" Ganondorf got comfy in the chair. Robyn only frowned at the mental images of what he would do with her – they were certainly not something she desired from him.

"And so what would you do Mr. High-and-mighty? What exactly are your intentions for me?" Robyn did not like the sounds of the future for her, her sister, or the land under his power. He chuckled at the girl.

"Something that every living things desires! I don't need two women after all since there is only one of me!" He gave Robyn the most evil look he could muster. But then his attention returned to Midna. "You girl! Get me a bottle of wine! This is after all a special occasion!" Midna scoffed the dirt at his feet and carried on. Moments later she came back with a bottle of the finest wine – fearing that if she brought anything of less quality he really would let her have it.

Ganondorf grabbed the bottle hungrily and took a mighty swig. Robyn looked at the ignorant pig with disgust. He continued to drink away his glory and asking Minda for several more bottles in the process as time passed by. He became quite drunk by the time he had finished the third twenty ounce bottle.

He got up to go and do about his business before he peed himself. He swaggered here and there leaving quite the sight and almost falling over at some points. Midna and Robyn both sat quietly waiting for their captures return. And without a fail he came back.

"You... short girl... come with me..." He wobbled over to Robyn to grab her hand and drag her to one of the rooms behind the throne room after he stumbled down a long hall. Minda was worried – her sister was barely eight-teen, what would the beast do to her? Ganondorf hiccuped as he spoke to himself in mumbles.

They had entered the room which was Robyn's room – the exact same one she had such a long time ago. Ganondorf had been pretty drunk for a few hours now and was beginning to sober up – which was a good thing for him but not quite for Robyn.

"Ah my head... Damn..." Ganondorf was starting to feel the after affects of being almost intoxicated. He unfortunately had gotten a headache which wouldn't last for long. Once a few minutes passed with the man in a bit of pain from the ailment he grew back the ignorance to be bold again.

"Just what is it you want from me? I demand that you tell me!" She was not pleased with him – not one bit out of the least. Ganondorf only kept up his grin.

"Well you're going to find out sooner than you think so do not fret I will try not to be too rough." He began to remove his head piece releasing his well put up rolls into long red locks of wild fire hair. Robyn did not dare to look away. He stripped himself of his armor in a flash letting it drop on the floor.

He picked up the small Twili girl and then threw her to the bed. Robyn trembled with fear of this unknown entity. Ganondorf on the other hand was quite pleased with his prey, but he had no intention of ever killing the girl – he sister in his head might not be so lucky though.

Ganondorf without any further hesitation took off his own shirt which had bound his torso from eyes view. Robyn thought that he was terrifying but he was quite the well built man which made her cheeks burn at the very sight of him. Her eyes traveled downward finding quite the protrusion in his pants – is he was going to rape her and from the looks of it more to his pleasure tastes than hers even though she never did experience sex during her short life.

He pinned her down to the bed with one hand pressing in on her abdomen. She felt her small body be crushed under his weight as he slipped her cloak off of her arms. The only thing left for Ganondorf to rid her body of was her skirt and the small pair of panties beneath. He of course wasn't much better with only what was on his lower half to begone with.

"Be glad that I am the one doing this to you – I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want a weak Twili boy now would you?" Ganondorf hissed the words into her ear as he leaned in closer to her. His hands slid up to her breasts letting them be groped by the dark man. Robyn was not appreciative of his actions.

"No I am not glad that you are the one who is having his way with me! I do like another man besides the fact! And he certainly is nothing like you!" Robyn snapped back at Ganondorf and his very smooth attitude with her. He again didn't care and only chuckled at her anger.

He laid his hands upon Robyn's skirt then tucked his fingers in both the skirt and the panties she wore and pulled them off leaving her totally exposed. Robyn tried to squirm away but Ganondorf held her fast in place. As he used his dark magic to keep her in place he undid the belt in his pants. Then let his manliness slip out from under the material exposing all that he needed.

"You are not really going to stick that thing in me are you?" Robyn was trembling, fearing about the pain she might experience next. Ganondorf gave a devious smirk and nodded. He then returned by using his own hands to keep her still and with one of his hands he let himself slip into the small tight opening in her body.

She whimpered in pain as he let himself fill her completely. Ganondorf only grunted at who badly he fit into her – she was a bit too small but she would stretch solving the problem. He held up her backside to make it easier to deliver his desires to her but one of his hands still kept her own in place.

"How's that – ha ha... forgive me princess if it hurts for a bit. It only means that you're slowly getting used to me!" And with those last words Ganondorf began thrusting into the very afraid and terrified girl. She screamed as he was quite the rough man and did not hesitate to let himself go a bit out of hand.

At first the thrusts he gave her were a bit slower but as he reached his climax he thrust harder into her making he yell uncontrollably in agony. After a while though fortunately for Robyn the pain did not last and soon she was getting unwanted pleasure from the dark man. Ganondorf had finally peaked along with Robyn as she let his name slip out by accident.

After several times of reaching his climax and finally being spent Ganondorf decided enough was enough and that he would now take a good sleep for the rest of the night. He climbed into the bed along with dragging Robyn in there too but not after he stripped off his boots and pants leaving him only in his underwear. He tucked the girl under his arm and fell fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 24: LOVE FOR SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 24: LOVE FOR SOMEONE ELSE

Robyn awoke the next day still trapped under Ganondorf's arm. She was tired and needed desperately to sleep alone. She then decided to be brave and try to escape Ganondorf's grasp but he was already awake to stop her.

"And where do you think you're going?" His face grew the typical grin. Robyn only scowled back at him.

"I was going to leave and be in peace for once!" Robyn bit his arm in attempt that he might let go of her. He only tightened his grip instead. Robyn sighed.

"Oh – being feisty are we? Well then tell me why I should let you go?"

"I have to go to school!"

"Don't you think you're a bit too old for school?"

"No... we do have fourteen grades in our school... now if you mind I have to get dressed and get ready!"

Robyn was finally released from Ganondorf's grip. She scurried to find her school uniform and get it on herself since Ganondorf was 'kind' enough to let her remain naked. He watched her as she put on the uniform while becoming quite heated by the sight of the beautiful Twili.

"I'm coming with you! You are to not to be let out of my sight!" She gave him a 'yeah right' look and rushed off without him leaving her breakfast behind. Ganondorf was angered by Robyn's disappearance so he too got dressed very quickly forgetting about putting on his armor, shirt, or even the wacky headdress he wore daily. So shirtless Ganondorf went off in pursuit of the young Twili.

~*~

At school Robyn was eager to try and find the man she happened to like and knew that he too had a bit of crush on her. His name was Kai. Robyn hoped that Kai could help her with her quite tall aggressive problem. She met with Kai in the school gardens, his eyes immediately turned to her. She bore sadness all over her face and Kai knew it.

Kai was quite the handsome Twili man – one that was quite popular and well liked for his kindheartedness. Kai was a fairly tall man at seven feet but Ganondorf still had two feet over him. He too had fine muscles underneath his tunic that was the school uniform for all who went there. He had vibrant sunset orange hair lining his shoulders as it fell freely with its rich locks. He like all the other Twili was only a normal boy not like Robyn who was amongst the Elite Twili who were quite a rare sight.

"What is wrong Robyn – you seemed troubled..." His calm quite face became disturbed by her sorrow – he hated to see people sad. She gave out another long sigh before she spoke to him.

"Okay well first of all Kai theres this man who has intentions of taking over me and my sister's kingdom. His name is Ganondorf. He has done so many terrible things so far... Something in which are unspeakable of... one of those things unfortunately I wanted you to take from me... he even hurt Midna!" Robyn was in a panic that Ganondorf would stroll in at any moment. Kai pondered upon what she had said to him.

"I see... So he has taken that of which you would have taken when you truly become a woman... And yet you wanted me to have that... Are you trying to tell me that you like me more than just friends..." Kai stood a bit awestruck by his findings. Robyn blushed a deep pink in the cheeks. Kai chuckled at the sight of her cheeks becoming such a shade.

"Yes Kai – it's true I have liked you in that way for a while now. I was just too afraid you might reject me if I told you... But I'm pretty sure you won't get me anyways with Ganondorf's intentions... He wants me too but not for the right reasons..." A tear began to fall from her eyes as she thought of how miserable her future would be with the King of Darkness and Light. Kai came over and hugged the crying princess to comfort her.

"Don't worry I won't ever let this Ganondorf have you even if my life depends on it. I have a secret too... I have liked you the same for a while now as well just I was afraid that you liked someone else..." Kai let Robyn snuggle into his chest and become engulfed by his warmth. She wrapped her arms around the man she hoped would one day become a fabulous king for the land.

"Really Kai? You like me too? I never knew that... but you wouldn't really die on me would you – just to stop Ganondorf from taking all that is dear to me..." Kai looked sincerely into her eyes as the tears left streak marks upon her face. Robyn was worried – she knew Ganondorf was strong and could probably kill the boy with ease. After all he was a warlord.

"I would do anything to keep you safe. Promise." Kai kissed the girl softly assuring that he would forever try to keep her happy and alive at all costs to him. He truly did love her and the way she was. Robyn had the love to return for the man but Ganondorf obviously would not allow it. Robyn kissed him back letting the sweet taste fill her lips.

She let Kai take her to an all new plane of love by letting him make the kiss more deep and passionate. Soft tongues touched as well as some hearts as they shared something so special that nothing else could compare. Ah but Ganondorf stood with watchful eyes as he entered the gardens witnessing their moment together.

"I do believe that she is my property... not yours." His deep voice shook the very fear back into Robyn's heart as she felt herself be weighed down by his vision. She pulled away from Kai letting her eyes wander back up into Ganondorf's yellow ones.

"But... Ganondorf I don't even love you! At least Kai does love me and I-I love him too! I don't want you nor your evil intentions in mine and my sisters land! So now I'm telling you – LEAVE! You don't belong here so go find your own race to torment!" Robyn became bold for once and decided that she couldn't let him boss her around any more. Ganondorf truly was not pleased with her actions and the fact that another man was in her life made him outraged – he wanted to be the only one in her life. He wanted her for the kingdom and perhaps for some pleasure that he could enjoy and no one else was allowed to play with his toys but him.

"Very well then... we shall see about that..." He turned around and left her and Kai alone once more to try and figure out a way to lure Kai into a devious plan he would think of. He was fully intended to rid Kai out of his way.


	25. Chapter 25: FROM MIDNA'S SIDE

Chapter 25: FROM MIDNA'S SIDE

Midna remained at the palace which Ganondorf planned to head back to after his encounter with Kai in which Robyn had very openly showed to him that she wanted that boy than him. Midna sat in her sisters chair wondering if the younger girl would be alright.

Ganondorf came in to greet Midna with another boot out of the chair. She scowled at him letting her fangs show. He glared at her not appreciating Midna sitting in Robyn's chair nor his own that he claimed which was the bigger of the two. Midna didn't quite understand why Ganondorf wanted her sister and not her even though she was the proper ruler of the Twilight Realm.

"Ganondorf one question... Why is it you want my sister not me? After all I am the true ruler of the Twilight Realm... so why the odd choice?" Midna gave him a hard look through her fire eyes.

"Why? Well your sister I find is much more prettier than you... and it depends at this point who gets married first of who gets the kingdom..." Ganondorf was quite happy to tell Midna of his true plans for her dear sister. She couldn't believe it – she refused to be related to that beast before her.

"Y-you plan to marry my sister! How dare you! She will never marry you – she doesn't have the will to – don't you know anything about this realm!?" Midna wished that Ganondorf had not gotten stuck in her realm to torment everyone in it. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes – he hated being questioned about his ways.

"Yes I realize what it takes to marry anyone of you... thats simple – I have to make her fall in love with me..."

"Ah so you do have a clue! But she is in love with another man! She will never ever like you at all – not after what you have done!"

"I know about that little Kai boy and he will not stand in my way. Nor shall anyone else!"

"You better not dare touch anyone of my people! Or I will rid of you myself!"

"Ha! Bring it Midna – you are too weak anyways!"

Ganondorf only chuckled at Midna stark-ness. He found her to be quite amusing. She on the other hand was not pleased with his attitude towards her and her sister. Obviously Midna too was not fond of Ganondorf neither was he.

"Fine be that way but you will never hurt a soul in this land!" Midna left in a hurry dismissing herself of all view of that man that so desperately wanted to take her land and apparently her sister for his own needs. Ganondorf on the other hand was quite pleased Midna left him alone.

He sat thinking to himself wondering of how he would end Kai's life – after all no one was allowed to get what he had his sights on. He wanted the girl to keep his sexual urges calmed but then again there was something else that stirred within him that made sure he was determined to keep her as his own girl to have.

His mind had quickly turned back to what she was doing Kai when he walked in on their special moment of 'love'. Ganondorf of course was again angered by the memory and planned to wipe it from history. He hated that boy for eying his own treasure – Robyn of course was not pleased with Ganondorf's wanting of her after all she hated him with a passion.

Ganondorf sat for hours and hours and yet no sign of Robyn of ever entering the palace was present – he could not sense her aura. He became suspicious of her whereabouts. He left in a mad fit.

Robyn on the other hand was enjoying a nice quiet evening with Kai at his own house where they were all alone. Kai kissed Robyn over and over as they got entangled in their little bit of love they shared without Ganondorf's devious eyes glaring them down.

"Kai you think that this is the right thing to do?" Robyn showed concern through her chocolate eyes as they filled with tears at the mere memory of Ganondorf's anger at the two of them – after all she was concerned for Kai's life.

"It's okay Robyn... I don't care what that beast thinks or does – he will not get to you... Besides now you are going to stay with me for a while till he leaves your realm right?" His gaze returned to hers. Kai was concerned knowing perfectly well that Ganondorf would do anything to stop him and his happiness to keep Robyn with him. He also kind of figured that he would definitely try to kill him if he dared go any further but then again how can you play with fire and not get burned?

"You think that he will stop our love? … And yes Kai I will stay here until he does leave or dies whatever comes first..."

"Well then I think we can enjoy our selves by indulging each other in something fun perhaps..."

Robyn turned quite the odd shade of blue – it was pink that rose in her cheeks as he finished his sentence. The only man she had ever indulged with was Ganondorf but that was out of force and she was not the one who enjoyed it. He was and she thought he was a bastard for it.

"I suppose but do me a favor... Don't tell Ganondorf about this... please." Kai nodded and took her hand as the two of them went into his room. Robyn smiled weakly knowing that Ganondorf very well would punish her for this.

They spent hours tangled in each others love while they enjoyed the pleasure of it. Kai made good love to Robyn as they relaxed thinking that it would be alright after that. But Ganondorf when he found Robyn he would let her have it.

She awoke entangled in Kai's arms, warm and soft. Kai rubbed the side of her cheek with his worn hands they were rough like Ganondorf's but not quite which made Robyn assure it was him. Kai loved the Twili princess and she loved him back so everything was perfect.

"Robyn... I wonder would you ever like me to become the King of this realm?" Kai nuzzled the back of her head with his nose. Robyn thought about it for a second and then she made her decision.

"Sure Kai but there is still Ganondorf in our way for that to come true..." Her face became saddened again by Ganondorf even though he wasn't even there. Kai half smiled behind her.

" Don't worry Ganondorf won't prevent love from happening... So don't be afraid of him... I will protect you..." Kai wrapped his arms around her as he felt the joy return to his heart. Robyn felt better but the thought of Ganondorf still weighed down on her mind.

"Alright... I suppose Kai..." She sighed as she tried to relax. Little did they know Ganondorf stood behind them the whole time listening to their conversation about how Robyn decided that Kai would become the next ruler of the Twilight Realm.

Ganondorf stood in silence but he showed the anger that reflected in his soul quite well for the boy to clearly see if he flipped over and looked him in the eyes. The two of them did not suspect him to be there until he finally made them aware as he cleared his throat. Kai turned quickly to see him with a smirk spreading from one cheek to the other.

"What!? How!?" Kai was truly spooked by the mere sigh of Ganondorf as he stood in front of the window blocking all the light from entering the room.

"Well how touching that you would even dare speak of taking what is now mine in including the girl which you think you have any sort of reign over. Ha Ha you're a funny boy Kai and soon you shall be a dead one!" Ganondorf withdrew the glowing malevolent blade from behind himself. Kai shuttered – he was frozen by fear. He no longer had the courage to stand up to the wicked man as he held the sword high above his head and then plunged it into him.

It pained Kai to feel death reach it's way to him – the blade had gone clean through his stomach and part of his chest it was that large. He began to slowly bleed out and die while he watched Robyn cry and hold him tightly. She definitely would never forgive be able to forgive him for it.

Ganondorf stood quite pleased as he took the blade back out of the now dead boy. Robyn looked up at Ganondorf with the pain of everything. She felt like the world had just crashed and everything would never be happy again. Ganondorf chuckled.

"How could you kill him!?" Robyn was too hurt to even yell at the man. He stalked over to her a pried her off of now dead Kai. She tried to hit him away but was in his armor so is was all in vain.

"He is not aloud to have you and besides I want you! How dare you even make any sort of love to that man! I told you – you are mine and no one else!" Ganondorf grabbed the girl by the arms and shook her until she felt sick. He truly was angry at her and had half a mind to kill her by that little thing that swelled inside of him prevented him from killing her.

"BUT WHY ME!!! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU!" Robyn as Ganondorf held her had punched him right in the face and broke his nose. Ganondorf threw her to the floor.

"I WANT YOU! AND I NEED YOU!"Ganondorf was annoyed and had to tell the girl what he truly felt or other wise she would never really understand him. He picked her up again and held the nude Twili and hugged her tightly as he could.

"What do you mean you need me!?" Robyn did not get it – why did he want her and only her so bad? Ganondorf fell silent for a moment. After a few minutes he finally spoke after he had calmed down a regained his composure like he usually had.

"I don't know why I do. I feel strange every time I lay eyes upon you. I can't explain it... I just want you... and no one else. I don't want you to have any one else other than me." Ganondorf had softened he up and wanted to her to approve of his feelings. Robyn was surprised to hear about the man who in which she had just broke his nose had loved her. She now knew though that if he didn't really love he would have killed her right there and then.

"You sure about that... I mean like I just broke your nose and you still insist that you have feelings for me... but... what about all of that stuff that you said about -" Ganondorf cut Robyn off.

"Don't worry about that... I'm sorry for hurting you... I never meant to be so rough – just sometimes my greed gets the best of me..." Ganondorf was actually sincere about what he said. He shifted her in his arms so she was bridal style and carried her back off to the palace leaving Kai left dead.

"I'm sorry Kai..." Thats all that was said from the small Twili girl as Ganondorf walked away with her.

At the palace Ganondorf put Robyn on the bed in her room. He sat besides her. She looked back up at him a bit ashamed knowing that Midna would not forgive her for forgiving him.

"Robyn... You're awfully quiet is there something wrong?" Ganondorf for once it seemed was being nice. Robyn smiled weakly.

"It's just that Ganondorf... How can I love such an evil man like yourself? And what would Midna say if I did!? She would freak – I know she would! And what about you... what if you don't really love me!?" Robyn was quite nervous and jittery about the whole situation.

"Don't mind what anyone thinks of it... what matters is what you think... So don't be afraid of me. I do love you – I promise..." Ganondorf had finally come clean with all that had been on his mind and now he was finally happy that he told her. Robyn smiled.

"I suppose I can give you a chance..." Robyn felt that maybe he might not be so bad as he seemed at first so now she decided to give Ganondorf a chance at love. She leaned into his side and got comfy for the time being.


	26. Chapter 26: A BRIGHT SIDE

**Chapter 26: A BRIGHT SIDE**

"Robyn... Um... What are you doing?" Ganondorf looked at the cute Twili in the eyes as her breath bounced off of hers from being so close. She was bright red in the face and very curious of the new commitment Ganondorf had made to her. He blinked a bit spooked of how close she was.

"You said you loved me... right – well then haven't you ever kissed a girl? Isn't that what lovers do?" Robyn got a little bit closer as Ganondorf laid back on the bed to escape her sweet stare. Her expectations were right – he had never kissed a girl before in his life. Robyn didn't stop with getting comfy with non-lovable Ganondorf.

"Hey what if I have!? What are you going to do about it!?" Ganondorf became very snappy and playful but that was part of his nature. Robyn smirked.

"Well then... Mr. I've-been-kissed – who was the unlucky girl?" Ganondorf fell silent and Robyn only laughed at his lie. "Oh... so you haven't been kissed... well that makes things a bit more peachy now doesn't it!" She laid her hands on his green face with now a smile giving him a nice look before she went in for the kill.

"Well and you plan to make it my first are you? Heh... kissing – I never really thought about indulging myself in that..." Ganondorf was pinned under Robyn's arms as she had two tiny arms on his armored shoulders. He was quite calm and warm to the touch as she moved one of her hands to the side of his face. Ganondorf blushed a bit showing a bit of pink through the green.

"Very well then... I shall fix that!" Robyn let herself lean in a bit further until their noses rubbed against each other. Ganondorf smiled softly and let the girl take him finally.

Soft lips touched as the two finally made a connection. Ganondorf at first let lips touch again then it became a bit deeper by open mouthed. Then Robyn slipped her tongue making Ganondorf moan in pleasure as he too gave in to her soft touch. Robyn let Ganondorf then have the chance to really experience what she had gave to Kai the other day. He enjoyed it too.

After several minutes Robyn pulled away and gazed in his eyes. He smiled as she kissed him lightly again. "So did you enjoy that Ganondorf?" Her cheeks were quite the rosy colour under her hair that fell over the both of them like a curtain. He gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes... that was kind of nice really. Not like anything else I have ever tried though..." Ganondorf ran his fingers through her hair making her stand on end by his touch. He then let himself kiss her again and again. Both of them enjoyed it but the two of them didn't think that anyone else would if they had seen them in such a position.

Then it hit him – Ganondorf now knew why he had headed off towards the palace first. Not just for the land but for the girl – the very reason why he chose her over Midna. He had remembered everything from before as he blanked out staring into Robyn's eyes. He was in a bit of shock which he bolted upright in flicking Robyn off of his lap and onto the marble floor. Ganondorf rubbed his head in relief – was the flash back over for him? Robyn's eyes became worried thinking that Ganondorf might of lost his mind in such a strange event.

"Are you alright Ganondorf... You kind of went a bit overboard there..." Robyn pulled herself from the ground and sat back on his puffy-gray-panted-legs. He blinked for a moment in silence then finally spoke.

"Yeah sorry about that... I just had bit of a flashback of something..." Ganondorf took her hands and folded them in his own. She smiled happily back at him wondering if he had really lost his marbles. Ganondorf was a bit shocked though at what had just gone through his mind – he wondered if it was true.

He got up and let Robyn for a moment by herself only to bump into Midna half way down the hall. Midna scowled at him as he pushed her aside and continued. She didn't get it though – no angry look. Nothing but a determined smile on his face – what was going on? She headed off to see if Robyn was alright.

In the room Robyn sat calmly and quite waiting for Ganondorf's return. Midna came face to face with her instead though. Robyn followed her sister's movements.

"What is it Midna? Why the odd look on you?" Robyn noticed that her sister seemed to be less pleased than normal with the presence of Ganondorf around. Midna gave a weak smile and returned her gaze back to her sister.

"It's just that Ganondorf... He came out of this room with a very strange look. And now you're sitting there quite undisturbed – isn't that odd." Midna was right – to the normal person looking in upon the situation it did seem weird and she knew it. Midna was not pleased – she did not trust Ganondorf as far as she could throw him.

"Well maybe he ate too much sugar! I don't know what's up with him... So what brings you into my room anyhow Midna?" Robyn sat innocently as Midna vented up the rage. Ganondorf returned into the room only to find the two having a bit of a struggle with each other.

Midna turned to Ganondorf immediately and pushed him against the door making him drop some of the old relics that he held. He was angered by Midna and her rudeness towards him. She glared harshly into his eyes as he towered over her.

"What is it you want Midna – You don't have to be so pushy! I was only getting these!" Ganondorf laid the old objects in which Midna almost broke some of them onto Robyn's desk. Both their eyes followed the dark man and his actions.

"Oh really!? Is that what you were really doing!? Well spill the beans!" Midna was especially ignorant towards him. Robyn swallowed hard in her throat – she didn't dare tell Midna about their 'love' they shared. If she did all hell would break loose.

She hoped that Midna didn't already figure the two of them out. Ganondorf too gulped back the suspicions that Midna could've had – he too could not bare to tell her so him and Robyn would have to keep it all a secret from her and everyone else around them. The hardest task of all. Midna gave the two of them a glare and headed out of the door. Both sighed when they heard her footsteps fade into another room.

"Ganondorf what if Midna finds out!? You know that then she would do anything to get rid of you!" Robyn worried for her new love and wanted the two of them to be happy even though the others might not like it at all. Ganondorf put his finger up to his lips in thought. He wondered himself how they were going to pull off such a thing. He then sighed figuring it would be tough even for him since he usually was so very open about his intentions.

"Yes I understand... perhaps it would be best to leave this place for a while. To a place where our feelings are accepted – that would be better than what is here now." He rubbed his beard as he looked down upon Robyn who sat still on the comfy purple sheets. She was not in favor of leaving the only place she knew. Robyn would miss her homeland and everything that was in it. Then again it might be fun to really see what was past the brim of the realm.

"Are you sure we would be able to get back though... I wouldn't want to be stuck somewhere else where we would eventually die without ever seeing anyone here again... And what about my studies – they are very important for me to learn! I need someone to teach me my magic too!"

"Don't worry about any of that – I am perfectly able to get us out of here and back again. As for your studies I shall teach you! I am very skilled at both swordplay and magic so you will have no trouble. As for now – we are wasting time so lets go. Pack you bags for a nice while." Ganondorf pulled out some bags for the Twili from under the bed – they were big enough to probably fit Robyn in them. Robyn nodded slowly and began pulling out some of her favorite personal belongings and the rest of her clothes she wore. She quickly zipped the side of the bag up completely filled with all of the things she needed.

"Well if you insist on leaving in such a hurry then you can carry this!" Robyn plopped the bag into Ganondorf's arms – he gave an angered sigh. Well that was nice of her – to leave him with all the dirty work.

"Well lets get out of here..." Ganondorf opened a portal back to the light world with his magic. Robyn followed him through to the other side and found a grand desert filled with enough sand to make the worlds largest sand box. There were lots of huts sticking out of the side of the mountain but no people.

"Ganondorf you gotta be kidding me! I am not staying in this terrible lonely desert! I want a nice land filled with lots of trees like you see in the pictures!" Robyn folded her arms in disgust and stuck her nose up to it all. Ganondorf gave another annoyed sigh.

"fine! If you want that then we will go and find it!" Again they were transported by the tiny black Twili squares. They stood in the bright green fields of Hyrule with Princess Zelda's castle in the horizon.

"Hey Ganondorf! Look there it's a castle – I wonder if a princess lives there! Oh well lets find out!" Robyn dashed off in high spirits that the princess would be nice enough to find them a place to stay. Ganondorf dreaded going there again but still followed Robyn with her bag in tow.

In Hyrule Town, Robyn found her way through the people and markets and still pursued her way to the castle. She was eager to meet the princess – never being in the land before and maybe she could help her. Perhaps tell her where to go for her needs. So through the doors slipping past the guards with fast words she went. And finally up several long halls and stair cases till she reached the throne room.

"Oh hi! You're the princess of this land right!? Hi I'm Robyn! Nice to meet you!" Robyn shook Zelda's hand very violently. Zelda smiled and pulled it back to herself before her arm ripped off.

"So I see that you are not from here... But what brings you to my castle?" Zelda beamed with joy as she looked up at the Twili. Robyn smiled back kindly not knowing that Zelda truly hated Ganondorf with a passion.

"Well me and my uh... partner need a house to stay in – I thought that you might be able to help us out!"

"Well where's your partner?"

"Oh he's somewhere back there carrying my luggage!"

"Well I think I might be able to help you then!"

Zelda and Robyn both headed out of the castle in pursuit of a new home for a while. The two of them ran down the steps and back into the town below the castle. Zelda lead Robyn into a house that was right next to the castle gates. Robyn gave her a hug for letting her use the home for her and Ganondorf's needs.

"Oh thank you princess!" Robyn was overjoyed to have met such a nice girl.

"You're very welcome and please call me Zelda. If you want, you and your partner can join me for dinner! Doesn't that sound nice!" Zelda gave Robyn a small card that was a pass to let her into the castle at any time she wished to meet with Zelda again and be good friends. So Zelda nor her would be lonely.

"Indeed! Well see you Zelda!" Robyn waved to her as she headed back into the castle. Robyn was again left alone until Ganondorf appeared with her bag. She was delighted.

"So how did your meeting with Zelda go? Did she help you at all or even know who you were with?" Ganondorf put the bag onto the deck and sighed. Robyn hugged the huge man and smiled.

"Oh the meeting went great and no... Zelda didn't really know who I was with but she did say we could join her for dinner later on!" Robyn's soft brown eyes peered up into Ganondorf's amber ones. He gave her a half crooked smile knowing that Zelda won't be too long to rush them back out of the land once she figures out that Robyn was with him.

The two of them went into the house and set out their things about the rooms. Once comfy since it was late they headed back up to the castle for Zelda's invitation.


	27. Chapter 27: FARSIGHTS, FALLING, AND FIRE

Chapter 27: FAR-SIGHTS, FALLING, AND FIRE

The guards halted the two of them – Ganondorf scowled. Robyn stood in front of the guard calmly as she pulled out Princess Zelda's invitation. They stared at it for a moment but then carried on with their business as they let the two of them pass.

They headed down the hall until the two of them came to an elaborate dinning room. Zelda sat waiting but then her face became white as she met eyes with Ganondorf. He snickered as he sat next to Robyn.

"What is it Zelda – you look like you've seen ghost..." Robyn didn't quite understand what her problem was but she certainly did not see anything around of the such. Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh under his breath at Robyn and the princess.

"I thought you said that you were going to bring your partner not Ganondorf!"

"OH! You know him! How wonderful!"

"Yes I know him and I expected him to be trapped in the sacred realm."

"Why on earth would he be in there!? What a thing to say about him."

"Ganondorf is evil! Why would you bring him to my castle – I thought you said that you were going to bring your partner – seriously that isn't funny."

There was a moment of silence and finally Robyn spoke. Zelda was not pleased though. Ganondorf on the other side of things was getting quite the kick out of the two women conversation. Zelda only gave him a quick glare – she did not appreciate being laughed at.

"But Zelda Ganondorf _is _my partner... How could you be so mean to him. I don't think that he ever did anything to you..." Robyn was not laughing as Zelda was basically putting him down and neither one of them liked it.

"How? Why would you ever have someone like that with you? What kind of deal did he have to bribe you with to get him to come along with you?" Zelda became a hard look in her eyes.

"He didn't make a deal! Uh... Can't you accept that maybe I want him with me because I have decided to ask him be my partner? He is special to me and you over there putting him down – that's just not funny anymore. He truly has a nice side but I suppose that you are to blind to see that! Can't you face the fact that perhaps you're jealous that he has found love before you!? You are sickening me – I am sorry I must go and calm down." Robyn got up and left both Ganondorf and Zelda hanging on her words. Zelda could not believe her ears – Ganondorf found love!? Impossible! The door shut and everything fell silent for a moment.

"Is that true Ganondorf? That you have found such a thing?" Zelda's blue eyes nailed him to the spot with questions. He sighed and straitened himself out in the chair.

"Listen princess I don't think you will believe me even if I told you that it was true. There is no point of trying to mention something like that and get it through your head – it just doesn't work. Zelda... I... I don't know what to say to you since you are so stubborn but honestly it is true. The young Twili has taken my heart – not like it is any of your concern though. But if you excuse me I must go and join Robyn..." Ganondorf too left leaving Zelda babbling on her words. It was true he really had something beating in his chest. Ganondorf like Robyn did closed the door. And soon he had caught up with her.

"Ganondorf why does Zelda hate you? What ever did you do?" Her eyes narrowed in sadness as she thought that maybe Zelda might try to rid her love out of the world so she would never see him again. Ganondorf came in close and picked the girl up. His golden havens looked down into her chocolate ones.

She felt the need to cry but she knew that Ganondorf still loved her and she truly did have feelings for him but there was still something inside of her that tugged on the corner of her heart telling her that it was too good to be true. Ganondorf was happy though – it was the first time he ever felt so strongly about someone but he too was beginning to feel that little voice tug at his heart.

Inside their little home Ganondorf put her on the bed in their room. He sighed.

"Robyn I... Feel like something is not right... I don't feel right loving you." Ganondorf had to tell her the voice bothering him. He held her tight.

"What do you mean Ganondorf – don't you love me?" Robyn's eyes glazed over with the tears ready to shed as she thought of all her efforts to forgive him might be in vain. Ganondorf could not think of that ever happening though.

"Of course it's just that I feel that something about the whole fact of I can love is a crime. I do love you. I just feel terrible that everyone wants me not ever to love someone..." Ganondorf slipped off his armor and then got back to hugging Robyn. She felt the tears pierce her eyes as she hugged the large man back.

"Oh Ganondorf do not worry what anyone else thinks about our love – It's only what you think and I think that matters. Besides I love you and you don't need anyone else do you? No I don't think so..." Robyn kissed him softly as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"But of course I love you... It's just that I feel guilt for loving you – like I'm not suppose to love." Ganondorf for the first time showed his soft side truly to Robyn. He did truly have feelings and they obviously were hurt. "But please don't cry – you have me don't you. I will always love you..." Ganondorf being a gentle man had wiped away her tears and kissed her back softly letting his tongue slip into her mouth as the two of them played. He was gentle with her even though his appearance told a different story.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands kept her up. She felt something wet on her fingers as one of her hands were on his cheek. They were tears that he too had shed. Robyn felt a bit guilty – she had upset him and made him cry. Even though she thought that he didn't really have it in him to.

"Ganondorf... I want you this time to take me for real... not for you but for me too."

"Are you sure? Last time I hurt you... I didn't think that you wanted to do it again."

"Yes... please Ganondorf take me away. I want you and only you." Robyn kissed the man some more until he finally had to push her away. Ganondorf got on top of her as he leaned in over her. Robyn let him slip his hands underneath her robe and gently brush it off of her shoulders. Ganondorf let his boots fall off of his feet and clunk onto the floor below.

"How is that... Do you enjoy me doing this to you?" Ganondorf nuzzled her soft breasts with his nose. Robyn nodded in approval – she liked Ganondorf being a bit sexual with her. It was kind of cute to see that Ganondorf did have a gentle side. She ran her fingers through his fiery hair. He was quite handsome when he was a bit undressed which made Robyn blush under her thick locks of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Ganondorf... are you a bit... aroused? For I see something..." Robyn was quite the colour in her cheeks as she looked past his waist. Ganondorf looked down upon himself and became the same colour as her.

"Ah yes... perhaps I am. But I promise that this time I shall be gentle on you." Ganondorf tangled his fingers through her skirt also hooking her panties. Robyn's eyes followed his fingers as he then slipped the clothing off of her body revealing all that she had once more.

"Hey – that's not funny. I think that you should join me!" Robyn grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his well built body. Ganondorf gave a playful chuckle at her actions. He looked her in the eyes with lust sparking in both of them.

"Well looks like someone is in the mood for me to take them alright." Ganondorf placed her hands on his hips as her fingers tangled into the waist of his pants. "If you want me then take me!" Ganondorf lead her hands to slowly slip his pants off with quite the bump swelling in the crotch of them. Robyn never looked away – entranced by the sight as the pants went lower and lower on his body soon revealing some of the hair he had that made him a man. Finally she got them past his waist, hips and even half way down his legs. Ganondorf took them off for the rest of the way; now he too was nude.

Robyn felt herself become heated by the sight of his size. She circled her hands around his butt and squeezed the cheeks as she gave his member a full lick up the whole side making Ganondorf twitch with pleasure. She teased him for a bit with her licking until Ganondorf couldn't take it anymore. He ran his fingers through her hair begging her to finally put him in her mouth istead of lonely licking. Robyn did as she was told so she began sucking and flicking it inside her mouth with her tongue giving him a bit more pleasure.

She did for a while as she took breaths inbetween motions. Ganondorf felt himself go numb under her work she did with him. He could feel himself about to climax feeling the liquid slide with in himself, he could not resist the temptations she pushed him to. Robyn smirked a bit as she heard him groan deep in his throat from all the building pleasure. Finally he spilled his seed into her mouth and she swallowed every little bit of it. Ganondorf looked down upon Robyn who let him slip out of her mouth.

"Hah... Where did you learn that from? That was pretty good. Thank you... I am so glad that I have such a lovely girl to be mine." Ganondorf rubbed the side of her cheek. Robyn smiled back at him as she laid a hand upon his member. She rested her head as she caressed him watching how Ganondorf would moan a bit and sometimes slipping her name.

"I am glad too that I got you. This is nice but soon you have to pleasure me." Robyn let her other hand brush the hair on his stomach. Ganondorf was quite happy that Robyn was a bit of a a playful girl but not full out wanting him for sex. He watched her hand play with him but he then stopped her hand. "What is it Ganondorf... do you not want me to go on with it?"

"No... you said you wanted me to pleasure you so I shall." A smile grew on his cheeks as he sat up and dove in to kiss her. She again loved to kiss him with all she had. Ganondorf did love the small Twili princess before him. She was pretty and cute in his eyes.

He got on top of her and leaned above. Ganondorf decided to let his hands wonder downwards and feel up the Twili making him even more aroused. Robyn let his hand slide to her most sensitive place as his hand caressed it making her own body shudder in pleasure. His fingers played inside of her as she let him have her like he let her have him.

After a few more kisses he trailed his tongue down to her abdomen. Then he let himself have his fingers back and let them be replaced with his tongue caress her soft flesh. He let it dip deep into her and slip up past her clit where Ganondorf would let his tongue painstakingly tease her. But Ganondorf let his fingers slip back in when he snickered as he let his tongue stay where she would really feel the pleasure fill her up.

As it became more intense she would call out his name in the process. She grabbed his head of hair as her climax was coming. She let herself go over the edge as Ganondorf enjoyed himself a bit too much. But soon he pulled away after she had came.

"Ah Ganondorf... Oh that was so good..." Robyn held his face fast in her hands as she kissed him over and over again. "Take me for real this time." And with those words he pushed himself into her small opening. Robyn moaned a bit in pleasure as he did so.

"There – it is in. I shall take you like you wished now though..." Ganondorf began to rub up against her body making love to her. Robyn moaned out with little sounds which made Ganondorf want her more. She wrapped her arms around his back as he became faster and faster.

Ganondorf felt himself hit her pelvic bone as he thrusted into her fragile body roughly going deeper and deeper as she ordered from him. He knew that she would be sore later but all that was on his mind was the pleasure she gave him making everything go numb. Soon the two after everything had fogged over and they both went over the edge were spent they were about to fall into a deep sleep but someone stood behind them bothering them.

"Ganondorf... I am sorry for being so mean to you..." It was Zelda who stood at their doorway. Ganondorf lay on the bed with Robyn curled into his side. She looked at the two a bit oddly.

"Whatever Zelda... I am tired and in need of some sleep. Robyn has already drifted off into one. Besides why would you even come to bother me?" Ganondorf was in quite the foul mood towards Zelda – he just wanted to be left alone to rest with the Twili who was cute when she slept.

"But Ganondorf don't you accept what I have said!? I came to apoligize to you!And -"

"Yes Zelda... I accept it now leave me be. I already told you I am tired and in need of rest so that is all. I shall go to sleep now!"

"Fine I shall leave."

And with that the two lovers were left to their own nap time.


	28. Chapter 28: ZELDA'S DESIRES

Chapter 28: ZELDA'S DESIRES

Ganondorf awoke with Zelda back in his face even though he could've sworn that he had seen her leave the night before. He noticed that she too was snuggled into one side of him and Robyn on the other. He found it quite odd to find the princess all tight with him after all he was not fond of the girl.

Robyn wrapped an arm around him and blinked when she felt someone else on the other side. Her eyes focused a bit confused on Ganondorf. He glanced over and sighed.

"Ganondorf who is that on the other side of you?"

"It's Zelda... don't ask me how she got there – I didn't expect it either..." Ganondorf already had his arms around the Twili as she lay there dumbfounded as he hugged her a bit tighter. He shoved Zelda away knowing that she was a bit of a nuisance trying to probably get in his pants. Ganondorf was truly creeped out by the girls strange actions when an arm from her wrapped around him.

"Oh Ganondorf... Mmm." Both Robyn and Ganondorf froze still out of being creeped out to the max when Zelda let out a moan. Ganondorf sat up leaving the two girls lonely. He was not any sort of pimp – he only wanted Robyn. Zelda awoke abruptly.

"Huh!? Ganondorf why are you going – aren't you going to stay here with me!?" Zelda gave him a sorrowful look in her crystal blue eyes. Ganondorf scowled at her.

"Listen Zelda you're not even suppose to be in my house little lone my bed! I don't want you here with me! Besides why _are_ you here!?" Ganondorf struck the woman away from him and pulled Robyn close. She gave a bit of a shocked look. Robyn gave a bit of a 'guess he's right' look back at Zelda.

"But... Ganondorf I finally realized why I didn't want you to be here. Why I couldn't look at you for the longest time. It's because I love you..." Zelda felt hurt and you could see it in her eyes when she looked back at Ganondorf with the blue crying back at him through the silence. Ganondorf on the other side of things did not care of what the princess felt – he just wanted to live a long and prosperous with Robyn the girl that he wanted.

"Zelda theres something that you have to understand. That is I already have someone to love me and that I love that special girl back. Not you or any other girl. I don't want anyone to interfere with my relationships or harm anoyone special to me. So I suggest you to leave before you are unable to by my hands. Now Zelda go!" Ganondorf was angry at her for disobeying his orders. She sat there furious how he did not accept her love.

"But I finally admitted my love and you say that I have to leave!? How dare you! And your stupid messed up coloured whore can get out of my land! Along with you!" Zelda truly was hurt. Ganondorf was on the verge of losing his composure. He tried to say it nicely that he did not love her and did not want her but she still persisted. Robyn was quite offended being called such things because she was not like Zelda nor anyone else in the land.

"Fine very well then I shall leave along with **Robyn** not some coloured freak – Sorry but I don't have one of those. Come along Robyn lets get back to the Twilight Realm since our kind are not welcome here." Ganondorf got up off the edge of the bed, Robyn too. Zelda felt like her world had fallen into oblivion.

"No wait I want you to stay here with me! Please Ganondorf!" Zelda's eyes began to water. She could not watch him leave – not ever.

"No Zelda. I told you – if you're going to be like that then I shall go for I don't love you and I don't want you! I have found love so I shall keep it that way!" He struck the girl again. She cried hard and bawled as he packed his things back up and put back on his armor. Robyn did the same as Ganondorf. They left the house in persuit of the Twilight Realm through a portal again.

In the portal Zelda had followed them and still persisted with bothering Ganondorf about his love for another girl. He had hit the girl again but this time right in her face. He was angered beyond belief. Robyn stepped back fearing he might even lash out at her if she got in the way.

Zelda was then taken and thrown back through the portal and then it had closed for good. Ganondorf had hugged Robyn tightly as he felt relief that Zelda was gone and would never bother him again unless he went back to Hyrule. Robyn hugged him back since she too was relieved.

"Ganondorf I'm glad that she is gone. I don't ever want to see you leave me... It would hurt me to see you go." Robyn hugged the evil man that stood before her hard. She knew that there was now no one else that she wanted.

"I will never leave you so you have nothing to worry about." Ganondorf hugged her back and held her in his arms. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and let the smell of her sweetness fill his nose. He became a bit aroused by Robyn's entire being.

"That's good Ganondorf but must you get in such a mood at a touching time?" Robyn again held his face fast in her hands. He truly was quite the wonderful man if you gave him a chance which Robyn was quite glad she did but she knew that life would be tough if she stayed with him, but the love was worth it.

"Forgive me – I cannot simply resist. You are beautiful Robyn." Ganondorf looked into her eyes with kindness for once in his life – it made Robyn want to cry. She had brought out the good in him. He was truly happy in his life now that he had a marvel of a girl to love.

No one ever thought that Ganondorf could love from his dark nature but it was possible – anything is possible. Robyn did not expect it herself for him to ever be able to love or even her be able to love him. Ahh but then again would Midna be able to accept it? That would soon be discovered hopefully.

"Ganondorf... I don't think we should head back just yet. I think that it would be best that we should lay low for awhile – I don't want Midna to know just yet... she might not be to willing at this moment to know of what we share."

"Very well then I shall find a place for us to stay but yet be very far away from her. Let's get going – I don't want to be out here for nightfall. I would not want you to be cold."

And so the two of them set off on there journey to find somewhere.

~*~

Zelda sat back on her throne drowning in her sorrow. Ganondorf did not love her like she wanted but instead another girl that he thought in his mind was the most wonderful thing. She hated to see him with Robyn – What did the oddly coloured Twili have with Ganondorf. The two weren't even of the same kind or even look at the least bit similar.

A young handsome black haired man joined Zelda. His name was Tain – he was one of the local rich people that fancied the princess for her own materialistic things. He truly was the sparkle to look at but deep down inside he was empty. Anyways he had become bold and approached Zelda in her upset state – perhaps to get a bit closer to her.

"Ahh fair Princess Zelda what is it that troubles you my lady?" He held out a hand for the princess to put her trust in but she slapped it away in her frustration. She was too upset to think about any other man but Ganondorf.

"None of your business!" She snapped at Tain.

"But dear Zelda I wish to try and help you with whatever is bothering you. I am very hurt to see you sad." His words were hollow and empty. Zelda gave in just to keep him quiet.

"It is that I love a man but he has another girl in his mind..."

"And this man would be?"

"G-Ganondorf..."

"What ever do you want with the likes of that vile pig!? He is terrible and so old for you Zelda – you need someone better than him."

"But Tain... I cannot help who I love!"

"He tried to kill you Zelda! He is no good for you"

Zelda could'nt believe that Tain would even say anything like that. She at this point didn't care about the past – she only wanted what was in her eyes and that was Ganondorf. She wanted him so bad that she could taste it. Tain personally was not fond of Ganondorf one bit – he hated the green man with a passion.

"Zelda you do deserve better! You need a fine man – perhaps someone like me! I could definately give you more than that beast of a man!" Tain pulled her up out of the chair but she swatted away his hands. They were like poison to her. She did not want to do anything with Tain – she found him a bit distasteful for her liking.

"No! I do not want you I told you and you will not question me any further on my descion.!" Zelda angered so she went off in a hurry to her chambers not wanting to look at him again. And so Tain left for another day where he would have his ways with her.


	29. Chapter 29: PRECIOUS

Chapter 29: PRECIOUS

Midna sat wondering where her sister was. She could not help but to worry about the only family she had left. But something did not fit – Ganondorf to was gone along with her sister. It seemed so odd to Midna to discover that they were both missing at the time. She was terrified that he might of harmed her. What if her sister was dead? Then what would she do?

So Midna had sent out a search party to find Robyn. They searched the whole land for her and that beast that in Midna's mind had probably captured her. Little did she know though the two had found a nice safe place in the middle of nowhere and they persisted with making love to each other.

Ganondorf was quite pleased that Robyn wanted him to have her. She let him make lots of love as they became a bit involved with it everyday. Surprising for Ganondorf, since Robyn was an Elite Twili she like the general population did not get pregnant unless they went into heat. So they were all happy for that department.

Several months had passed and Midna still never seen the two return. She had all of her hopes dead thinking that her sister was truly dead by Ganondorf's hands. On the other side of things though Ganondorf and Robyn had been living off the land and been of course letting themselves make as much love as they wanted, but they did not do it when Robyn did go into heat. He wasn't wanting children at the moment neither was Robyn.

And like Ganondorf promised he helped her with her studies and taught her the was of his own. She became stronger with every passing day. Even he got used to some of her ways.

"Ganondorf you think that perhaps it would be best to get home – back to the palace?"

"Yes I do believe that it would be the right time to."

"Alright then – lets go."

Ganondorf helped Robyn pack her things along with some of his own then the two of them for the first time in a while in almost a year had headed towards the palace. Midna might not react well with their long absence but she would be happy to see them alive. Robyn was sure she would be happy in the end though.

The hike that they took was long and treacherous. It took them a few days to get back to town but they had made it successfully. The two of them approached the doors with a bit of nervousness. What would happen behind those doors? But still they entered at their own will. The stood still once they had reached mid-way in the throne room.

"Robyn!? Is that you!?" Midna got up out of the chair and ran over and hugged her sister tightly. Midna could not believe it she truly was alive and well unlike what she had thought for the longest while. Her eyes widened a bit when she finally took a whiff of her though. "Y-You smell like him!" Midna looked at Ganondorf in which she hoped that he did not return at all.

"I know Midna that I do. And I'm sorry but... I don't hate him like you want me to. Ganondorf if you wish you can tell her why I do smell like you." Robyn gave a weak smile at him – she had felt like she had done a crime loving him. Midna not knowing would make things just that worse.

"If you wish Robyn. Midna... I don't think you will believe me or perhaps your sister but she... well she has taken quite the liking to me. More than just a like you know..." Ganondorf was a bit lost for his words when Midna's eyes pierced his own. He did not want her to attempt to kill him.

"UGH! Ganondorf just what are you getting at!? You're confusing me! For Din's sake just spit it out!" Midna stood before him very outraged and annoyed. He folded his arms and snorted at her.

"Fine – She loves me! Happy!?" Ganondorf was to angry to make it seem nice. He truly couldn't stand Midna – she was one of the few people that he knew that could really grind down his nerves.

"SHE LOVES YOU!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Midna's furious eyes looked around at the two of them. Robyn looked away from her glare and Ganondorf just gave her one back.

"Midna I told you I'm sorry... I cannot help it. If it's true then you shouldn't be angry about it. Feel happy for me even if it _is _Ganondorf. At least he loves me back." Robyn was hurt that Midna hated the man so much and now didn't want to accept their love. Ganondorf gazed down upon Robyn – he knew she was hurt so he picked her up and held her in his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Midna now look what you've done – you upset her! Why can't the two of us love – why? Is it because I am different in your eyes?" Ganondorf was very upset and stern with her as Midna stood there in disbelief. It was like she was the bad guy now and she hated it.

"But... you are the King of Darkness practically! How can you even love!?"

"Shut up Midna – stop being an ass. He can love and so can anyone else! Now stop being so foolish. Come along Ganondorf – lets leave her alone since she doesn't want anyone else to be part of the family!" And with that Ganondorf took Robyn and their things into her room. Midna stood there dumbfounded.

"Robyn thanks for that."

"Oh you're welcome Ganondorf. I don't mind standing up to my sister – sometimes you have to."

"Robyn... I was wondering about something."

"What is it..."

"Well I wonder... um would you ever... uh marry me?"

"Marry you!? Are you serious!? Of course I would! Gladly!"

"Really!? Even dispite what your sister said? "

"Yes." Robyn looked into his eyes with complete joy. Ganondorf too felt like he was on top of the world. He picked her up and turned around out of spite. He let Robyn kiss him as he strolled back out to tell Midna of their descion. She looked up again to see the two of them tangled in kissed and arms of each other.

"Why are you back in here? And why is it that you must come in here kissing and snogging each other!?" Midna was pretty angered at them – she thought that they would leave her alone. Robyn looked over at her sister and broke away from Ganondorf's kisses.

"Midna he wants to marry me! Isn't that wonderful!" Midan nearly died from the news – she was not fond of their love. Robyn on the other hand was absolutely delighted. Ganondorf was too.

"But are you mad!? That means that he get the throne along with you! I cannot possibly let him rule over my land!" Midna was in total refusal of the two.

"Sorry Midna! Better luck next time!" Ganondorf and Robyn both wished her off as they headed back to Robyn's room for good for some loving. Midna stood there over ruled and upset.

~*~

The next morning Ganondorf came back in the room to wake Robyn after he had just planned the wedding day. He had a skinny blade stuck through his side. He grunted as he pulled it out but he would not die since he still had the Triforce of power.

"Oh Ganondorf who had stabbed you with that?" Robyn sat up nude in the bed, Ganondorf too was nude going about the castle but he didn't really care.

"Well I kind of walked out into the open like this and your sister was there. She freaked so I had a blade thrown into me. How nice. Ah but I did get the wedding planned! It is in three and half weeks time." Ganondorf sat down on the edge of the bed with Robyn eying him with a smile.

"That's good. I'm so happy I finally will get to be yours for good and then the two of us can rule over the land!" Robyn pulled him down onto the bed and again kissed him. She loved him so much and even the feel of his body against hers. It made her feel like nothing could ever hurt her when she was with Ganondorf.

"Yes and soon I shall be your king. One that will keep you happy forever. I promise." Ganondorf let himself be filled with joy as the Twili was over-joyed with his well being. Robyn nodded sweetly at him and gave him more kisses than he needed. She then remembered that she still had school.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf but I still have school... so I must go." Robyn gave him a quick kiss before getting on her robe and heading out the door. Ganondorf watched her go as he waved to his beautiful fianceé. Robyn was going back for the first time in a while.

He did truly love her and his love lead him to follow her down the path but no before he went after her. Ganondorf looked around – perhaps he _could_ ware something different than his armor so he searched the closet for something and found quite the huge robe. It would never fit Robyn so he slipped it on and went after his love. Midna stopped him though.

"Ganondorf you can't possibly go to school with her. She needs to be alone sometimes." Midna stood in front of the main doors. Ganondorf just snorted and shoved her out of his way and continued on. She was quite annoyed once more.

"Wait Robyn!" The Twili turned around and gave Ganondorf a sincere look – she was kind of glad that he followed her. He too was quite glad that he had caught up.

"Ganondorf you are coming with me to school are you? Well then I suppose everyone should get to meet their next king." Ganondorf nodded so the two went hand in hand towards the building.

They arrived and everyone looked at Ganondorf and Robyn wondering where the two of them had been. Especially Ganondorf in which they had never seen before. He wore the traditional Twili robes which were even more odd than the armor he wore everyday. Their love was truly precious to each other. Forever.


	30. Chapter 30: MEET THE PEOPLE

Chapter 30: MEET THE PEOPLE

Robyn strolled into class with Ganondorf right on time. It was English she had first and of course eyes were attracted to the two. Ganondorf sat next to the girl of his dreams. Robyn kissed him softly as she sat next to him in the back of the room – after all if Ganondorf did sit in the front he would block everyones view.

"Well Robyn care to introduce your friend?" Mrs. Shai stood looking at her oddly along with all of the other eyes in the room. After all Ganondorf was a huge big green man who did not resemble the feeble Twili at all.

"Oh yes I shall!" She pulled him to the front of the class with herself. "This is Ganondorf everyone! He is going to be our new king soon so try not to give a hard time okay? He truly is nice." Robyn was all bubbly and happy-go-lucky towards Ganondorf's attitude so her words were obviously contradictory. He was quiet at the moment though until he was asked something.

"And how do you feel about becoming king Mr. Ganondorf?" Mrs. Shai looked at Ganondorf for answers. He steadied himself up and fixed his robes before he spoke.

"How do I feel – well I feel delighted! Robyn is a wonderful girl and obviously going to be my wife soon if I am to become king of the Twilight Realm. I will promise all of you that I shall bring this land into a better age! And make a special some one a bit more happy." He turned his gaze at Robyn and smiled. The class sat dumbfounded.

"Aww how sweet of you Ganondorf." Robyn pulled him closer and kissed the man in front of everyone, but only quickly. Then they sat back down.

Class went by pretty quickly and it was a double period of English so after it was done they had twenty minutes for recess. Robyn and Ganondorf joined Robyn's friends in the halls downstairs. They were all pretty interested of Ganondorf and what the two had been doing.

"So did you two do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know – have sex?"

"Oh Mirani your such a funny girl! Of course we have! Practically every night we do it and he quite good at pleasing me so don't worry about that." Robyn laughed at her friend. She was a bit too curious for her own good but Robyn didn't seem to mind.

"And so how big is he?" Mirani was quite the perverted girl but Robyn only found it funny. Even thought the question was directed at Ganondorf. He chuckled.

"I am big enough that you certainly won't fit me in your mouth without choking on me. Besides why would you want to know that? Not like you will ever have a taste." Ganondorf found the girl a bit of amusement to himself as he began to wonder what went through the child's head. He was quite truthful though about the size of himself – like the rest of him, he was huge.

"I was just curious... thats all." Mirani was a bit embarrassed from asking such a question. Ganondorf grinned a full set of perfect teeth at her. She shuddered as she eyed the fangs in his mouth. How was Robyn able to kiss that?

"Really. Why would you ask me of something that was a bit unnecessary anyways? Can't the Twili boys beat me in that department?" Ganondorf was getting a bit too smug for his own good. He looked at the other friends of Robyn's – particularly the male ones.

"Well we have enough... Not like you need something big anyways." Joan another one of the men in the group was a bit offended by Ganondorf and his rude comments. In that sense he was like Midna and did not particularly like him.

"Meaning that you're little aren't you? Heh well at least I can please my woman."

"Well I wonder how you can fit into poor Robyn then. That must hurt."

"Hmph it did not!" Ganondorf stuck his nose up in disgust. He did not like being mocked by the shorter and smaller Twili. Robyn was a bit annoyed by Joan for arguing with Ganondorf which was totally pointless.

"Listen Joan – I know that you are not fond of Ganondorf but there is no need to argue with him. It did hurt the first time since I was getting my virginity taken and true he is quite the big boy but he can pleasure me quite well these days." Robyn gave a very sinister smile. Ganondorf became a bit heated by it when he seen her dark side it always gave him a funny feeling that he loved though.

"Ugh Robyn please don't do that..." Ganondorf held the girl close to him trying to hide the suspicious lump rising in his pants which Robyn felt on the back of her neck. She blushed a deep pink in her cheeks while Joan stood confused at her reaction.

"Ganondorf... sorry about that." Ganondorf leaned over and put his arm around her. Robyn turned around and leaned in to him letting her body rub against his own. "What are you doing – were in school..." Robyn was a bit embarrassed.

"Forgive me but like a lot of times you have aroused me quite the nice bit. I need something." Ganondorf let her nose touch his own. He blushed himself as he went in for a good kiss. The others watched the future rulers spread the love.

"Fine but only this once." Robyn put her lips to his own and gave into his desires. Ganondorf of course tried to be gentle with her. Robyn's tongue begged for some attention as Ganondorf gave her open-mouthed kisses. He gave her what he wanted; Robyn loved his touch and everything he could do to her. He let his tongue slide against hers as they continued. Robyn loved his kisses – funny for a man who was never really used to love he always gave good kisses. But soon they were interrupted.

"Well I guess Robyn likes the taste of pork." It was Erendo. Robyn hated the man for his spite towards her even though he always wanted her to be with him – Robyn though otherwise. Robyn pushed Ganondorf away with her hands upon his face – he was let down that she didn't kiss him longer.

"Well if it isn't you! Must you be so rude a ruin a perfectly good moment!?"

"Heh princess don't you know that is no man that you are kissing but a beast! He apparently is a huge boar in disguise as a man!"

"Young man – where did you hear of that? Answer me!" Ganondorf was very enraged that Erendo knew about his other side to himself. He smirked at Ganondorf as he knew he was right.

"I just know. Besides it's not hard to tell – you are quite the odd person. You even have a mystical triangle on the back of your left hand!" Erendo had heard of the tales of a great King of Darkness and Light. He knew that it was Ganondorf for sure so he just assumed that he was right.

"Is it true Ganondorf that you can transform into a boar?" Robyn's curiosity had been sparked. She wanted to know if that was the truth though before she started to believe.

"Yes... it is but I wonder how was that boy able to know of it without me telling him."

"I don't know..."

"It's okay though – I don't ever do it... I have no reason to. Besides you still love me so it doesn't matter what I turn into."

"I know – I don't care either but I just am curious of how he learned it myself." Robyn looked into Ganondorf's eyes with a bit of grief. "Erendo how did you learn this?"

"I'm not telling! Well there goes the recess bell!" The bell rang like always on time. Ganondorf put a mighty hand on Erendo's shoulder keeping him back.

"Oh you are not going anywhere until we find the answer! So come along and tell us how." Ganondorf lead the boy out into the school gardens. Robyn came along too still curious of the answer. Erendo was not quite in the bold mood anymore.

"Okay you want the answer then here have this book that I found – I don't know why it was hidden in one of the schools passages but it's yours just don't hurt me!" Ganondorf snatched the book out of his hands and sent the boy on his way before he personally took care of him. Robyn looked over Ganondorf's shoulder as he sat on the ground.

They flicked through the pages of the book looking at everything that was in there. Apparently the two of them were together another time and it described all about the two of them including their abilities. Ganondorf was not surprised by the books details. But Robyn on the other hand was quite astonished by the whole past thing – it was so weird to her. He assured her that it was true though and it would not change the future.

Ganondorf and Robyn decided to head back to the palace for a bit of alone time since that is what lovers do. They remained entangled with their intentions for the rest of the night.


	31. Chapter 31: THE VOICE OF GOD

Chapter 31: THE VOICE OF GOD

Robyn stirred as she felt nothing besides her. She bolted upright wondering where Ganondorf was – her eyes were frantic searching around for him. The only thing she found was Midna in the next room over.

"Midna – where is Ganondorf!?"

"Why look at me for the answer – I don't know! Maybe he didn't love you so he went back to the light world."

"Ugh – you are so bitter these days!"

Robyn left in a rush for the light world – she had to find him and fast in fear of that he might be in danger – especially with that crazy Princess Zelda running around. She was running on love and nothing else – it kept her hopes going even when the days seem like there would never be a light in them.

Robyn ended up in Princess Zelda's castle once more – but why here? She heard voices from the other room so she headed into there – since one of them she knew too well. The door flung open as she got frustrated trying to open it so what better is magic at a time in need.

Zelda's eyes hardened at the sight of Robyn – she was now bitter towards the girl since she was the one with Ganondorf not her. Ganondorf was there but he seemed sort of defeated with a green-dressed man standing over him with a blade lodged in his hands over his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?! What have you two done to Ganondorf!?" Robyn was in distraught – how could they try to rid him. She ran towards her love – she knew that her hopes were right but she wished that they were wrong. Ganondorf's eyes looked up at her – broken like her had no will left.

"Robyn... Tell your sister thanks for the death sentence. I really loved it." Even though blood came from the side of the man and he was probably dying he still remained sarcastic. Robyn shoved away the little man in tights that stood before her. She crouched down to Ganondorf and held him in her arms. He smiled softly.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying Midna did this to you?"

"Yes shes the one who decided that she would shove me out of your realm! And now that girl wants the end of me!" Ganondorf was in distress for the first time in all of his years. It was so odd to see that he could be brought to his knees. Robyn couldn't believe it though that her own sister would send the man she loved to his death.

"Zelda don't do this! You truly are a good person!" Zelda only gave a faint smile and then called the other man in the room to continue on with her deeds. She shook her head and left the room. Ganondorf only sat there on his knees and took anything that the smaller man would give him.

"Wait you! Stop!" Robyn tried to pry the blade out of his hands but he became angry at her. He swung the blade at her then.

"I am Link and I will not allow evil like you to enter Zelda's land! So I shall rid of that beast!" Link flicked Robyn across the room and gave Ganondorf a mighty swing of the blade which was the Master Sword – the sword of evils bane. It hit him with a great force and buried itself deep into the chest of him. The blood gushed out of him quickly and then Ganondorf had fallen over leaving behind more blood than Robyn wished he had spilled.

Midna stood behind Link staring at Ganondorf who seemingly was dead. Robyn looked at her sister with the tears swelling in her eyes. She was hurt badly – knowing that her own family wanted the only man she woulds ever love dead. Midna knew it would pain her sister but it was something she had to do since she could not bare to watch him take everything dear away from her.

Robyn after getting up off of her bottom had rushed over to Ganondorf. She held his head in her arms seeing if there might be still a bit of light left in him yet. But no – nothing, he was in fact dead. Robyn couldn't help it but cry – he was gone and now she felt like nothing without him. All of what she wanted was crushed – her dreams, hopes, beliefs, future, and even will.

"M-Midna how could you do this!?" Robyn was quiet and so filled with sorrow she was in no mood for anything but yet if Midna wasn't her sister she would've killed her. Her arms were tightly around the man as blood stained him covering most of him – it even seeped out of the corners of his mouth as he remained lifeless.

"God's voice wills it. He shall not live or take my realm nor shall you." Midna turned around and left without any further hesitation. Link still stood with his Master Sword ready for Robyn to try and take his life – which she planned to do.

Robyn lashed out at Link letting the magic flow from her hands in a giant wave wiping Link clean off the map – he was now nothing but dust that swirled around in the after math. Robyn was too upset to do anything – she felt like she could never fit anywhere either, but then again Ganondorf never really did his whole life.

She finally knew how Ganondorf felt everyday of his life before she found love in him. Robyn was angered beyond anything that had ever mad her lose her temper before. She planned though to get her love back.

Robyn felt something surge through her very veins though – some sort of feeling that gave her the power to stand up to anything in her way. A golden triangle appeared on the back of her right hand. She didn't know what to think of it – so strange but then she remembered that Ganondorf had one. Maybe – just maybe this strange object could keep him alive or prevent him from dying. Robyn stood still though thinking about the strange thing but then she heard something grunt from behind her.

A hand was placed upon her shoulder – a large dark hand. She nearly jumped out of her skin – could it be? The voice who owned this hand had sighed. Robyn turned finally to see who it was and she nearly died. It was Ganondorf – he truly was alive.

"Ganondorf! I thought you were dead..." Robyn was astonished that he came back all on his own. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was just glad that he was alright. It truly was a miracle.

"I was suppose to be but it seems that this God Midna speaks of has a very dull voice. For my voice is louder!" Ganondorf gave a hearty laugh at Midna's joke of a god that she follows. He put his armsThe two of them talked as they went through the portal to the Twilight realm. It was sweet to see them mingle with one another. Robyn was happy again – as long as Ganondorf was happy she was happy. And well he was happy.

Weeks passed and soon the grand day dawned once again for the two – not much had happened since then but it was wonderful to finally see the Twilight Realm have a ruler but some people were not happy with it. around Robyn glad to be back.

"Yeah... I never really got the whole god thing she mentioned. But I am glad that your safe but I must wonder why is it you came back?"

"Why – that's an easy question. From the power of the Triforce of course!"

"You mean this..." Robyn held up her hand with the triangle still glowing madly. Ganondorf was a bit shocked to see that she had one as well then he wondered where did she get hers? He found that the day was more odd than what he had expected.

"Yes that... but how were you able to get it?" Ganondorf wasn't one for questions but this certainly sparked his interest. He held Robyn by the chin looking into her eyes. She blinked innocently.

"Oh that green waring guy – he killed you I thought so I killed him. It seems a bit too well though..." Robyn picked up the pile of dust that was Link. Ganondorf raised a brow to it – thinking of how on earth did she manage that one. She smiled at him with something you wouldn't think to have ever killed anyone.

"I see... Very well then shall we get back to the Twilight Realm?"

"Yes. But Ganondorf why do you got a force-angle too?"

"You mean a Triforce piece. Well I once tried to take over Hyrule since greed had taken over me. So it didn't abide well but I did get a piece of the Triforce since Zelda already had a piece and surprisingly that boy had a piece too."

"Wow so now I got a Triforce thingy – heh it's shiny!"

"That is not it's purpose."

"Then what is?"

"It gives the holder immortality. It has great power so use it as you please."


	32. Chapter 32: HOPE FOR PERFECT LOVE

Chapter 32: HOPE FOR PERFECT LOVE

Ganondorf stood awaiting Robyn's arrival down in the city streets. He only wore the metal boots and his pants since he couldn't decide what to ware. The Twili on the other hand was prepared in the most prettiest thing she could find – she wanted everything to be perfect on this day. So thats what she did – even though she didn't mind Ganondorf waring any of his own things since she personally thought that he was quite handsome in his armor or the clothes that he bore underneath it.

She was quite the odd Twili though – never having orange hair or the multi-coloured eyes. Ever since she was born she was different than the other Twili. Most of them had some sort of vibrant colour about themselves but no not for Robyn.

Sometimes it made Midna wonder if she truly was a Twili – even though Midna had seen her sister be born into the world. Such a strange occurrence. Robyn was happy though to have some one like Midna be her sister.

Through the worst of times Midna was always there for her but Robyn sensed a change in the girl – something that she couldn't shake off. She knew that Midna loved her dearly but she hated Ganondorf with a passion. But why is what Robyn couldn't understand – he never did anything other than that day where he strolled in and decided to take her kingdom. Despite that he never touched the girl – not even blinked an eye at her.

Robyn found it weird how he could be hated so much by her. Sometimes it would really upset her and when Ganondorf wasn't around she would let her sorrow drain away in the form of tears. She just wished that people would accept him for the way he was – not for the brute on the outside, but to really find a place to see the beauty inside of him. But that was only in her dreams – she too knew that he really could be so nasty then again so could everyone else if they wanted to be.

Ganondorf in his mind knew that the young girl had changed him – he had become a bit softer from the love the two of them shared. He knew that no longer would he ever need to bother Princess Zelda about her kingdom or even Link the hero of that land. He felt happy though – he didn't need power or kingdoms to keep him going – all he needed was the odd-ball Twili. Love was quite the foreign thing to him though – he wondered why is it he fell in love – what was about this girl that he loved her so much? So many questions filled his head to the brim.

He didn't desire any sort of sexual thing from her either – even though it might have been nice. All he ever needed was to see her smile or give him the same bliss from her atmosphere. All he needed was her – nothing else. Sometimes it made him feel guilt for finding such a thing though – after all he had done the goddesses still let him live – still let him find love. Why would they though after he had ruined the lives of so many others by killing their loved ones. Including Zelda's father. They work so oddly.

Even as he stood waiting for the woman he loved to be wed to her, he still wondered why the goddesses had blessed him. He felt relieved and in need. Felt like this had all happened before – numbing his mind till it hurt for him to think on. Funny though – he would never let his thoughts show in his face.

Robyn opened the doors to the palace and there down in the town off far in the distance is where she would find Ganondorf. She felt happier than any other time in her whole life – even more glad than when she had told Kai she loved him. Kai... she had to thank him in the end for letting her slip away from his tender arms and become one with Ganondorf – even though the two men were so different. She then again felt sorry for being the cause of his death. One thing was for certain though – she could not let herself slip into the past forever.

She came up to the edge of the giant stone wall that she could see through – since it was made of crystal. The wall was only one who knew how to use the powers of the Twili could get through. Ganondorf had learned them while him and Robyn were away to keep themselves busy but in return he taught her how to use a sword since she was pretty well off with dark magic in the first place.

She went through the wall and with no surprise stood Ganondorf a bit a gape from the sight of how beautiful she was dressed just for him. He never thought that she could be so pretty. Especially with her clothes on.

"Wow you look great!" Robyn's eyes focused on the tall man. He smiled warmly but still looked funny in her eyes – he was better looking when he was mad. That was one thing that made her feel funny was the look in his eyes when he was angered. Or even when he had a smug smirk. Funny he would never treat her with the same attitude again.

"Yes I do – don't I?" Robyn was glad that Ganondorf thought that she looked very pretty – it made her feel a bit more special. He on the other hand thought she looked beautiful even if she wasn't waring something that suited her – but that was just him and his preferences.

Midna stood in the sidelines of the crowd that had formed around Ganondorf while he had waited for his lovely Twili princess. She was quite the pretty girl but truly not the prettiest in all eyes – some of the rude men around had sometimes commented that Robyn was an ugly girl but indeed they were wrong. She wasn't at all.

Ganondorf took her hand as she had become close to him. Robyn was quite glad to be getting married to the man, after all she could no longer resist him. Funny the two of them looked kind of cute really with such a height difference – Robyn only stood barely to the mans waist since he was almost nine feet tall and she was only five. That made it a bit odd to some of the Twili in the crowd.

Robyn again like so many centuries ago let Ganondorf bite into the side of her neck as a love mark. It again made her feel the same pain it did last time. But he let her do the same back – the crowd behind them was quite smaller since there wasn't very many people in the Twilight Realm any more. At least Robyn's original people still lived on since those of Ganondorf's race have been long since vanished for good. Ganondorf didn't really care though since now he was part of the Twili.

The two were now married for good hopefully. Even though some disagreed with the man becoming King of the Twili since he truly was quite the spiteful fellow. Oh well though – it was too late now for things to change other wise.

Ganondorf kissed the Twili gleefully – he felt quite happy to now be part of the family – perhaps that now they were wed, he and Robyn could start their own. He would love to have children since that is one of the things he did want to do with the girl since she fell in love with him. Robyn on the other hand of things wasn't so sure about it. She still was quite young yet and thought that maybe they could give it some time before taking up such a big responsibility.

Ganondorf picked up the Twili girl and headed back to the palace with her for some love. Robyn of course did not mind such things since she had gotten used to Ganondorf but Midna had problems with Ganondorf ever touching her sister little lone making love to her. Of course though the two did not care for Midna's opinion so they went about like they normally would.

In the palace the two continued to Robyn's room when Midna stopped them. Their eyes darted down towards Midna with a frown attached to their faces.

"What is it Midna?" Ganondorf may have been in a good mood but he still did not like to be interrupted in his daily activities. Midna returned his annoyed look.

"Why is it that you come in here and rip me out of my chair then fall for my sister – explain to me. What happened?" Midna was curious of how ever in the name of the goddesses did the two of them find love. Ganondorf gave a bit of a chuckle at her question finding it a bit amusing to see her confront them with it after such a length of time being together.

"I suppose I shall tell her Ganondorf – after all she is my sister." Robyn hopped out of his arms and stood silently in front of Midna who still waited for an answer. Robyn brushed off of her cloak that she wore. Ganondorf stood too behind her waiting for her to give an answer – after all he was curious of how Robyn would put things.

"Well I know what he did wasn't the most nicest thing but when I decided to forgive him it was then it started to happen. I don't know why I love him Midna – I just do. Theres no questions asked about it." Ganondorf grinned at her explanation of it after all that was the truth weather the two of them denied everything – that was the one thing that they certainly could not deny. If Robyn had not of forgived him he would never become her husband since he would have never fallen for her and gotten where he needed to be.

They finally let Midna be by herself to ponder about what they had said. She didn't quite understand though – when was it that Robyn forgave him? She sat for hours just thinking endlessly as the two of them perhaps were now able to settle down and have a quiet life.


End file.
